


But Deliver Us from the Evil One - И избави нас от всякого зла

by Altra_Realta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal Attack, Crime Scenes, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Gen, Human Luna, Hunter Dean, Hunter Sam, Missing Scene, Money, Monsters, Muggle Life, Murder Mystery, Mysticism, Police, Post Hogwarts AU, Private Investigators, no magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она носит смешные сережки, говорит загадочно и не всегда понятно, улыбается своим мыслям, не верит в оборотней и вендиго и совсем ничего не боится. А может быть, нужно бояться ее саму? И случайно ли пропали охотник на нечисть Джон Винчестер и криптозоолог Ксено Лавгуд?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bridge to Nowhere - Дорога в никуда

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Green_Oak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Oak/gifts).



> У фанфика появился соавтор - [Радистка Пепп](http://www.fanfics.me/user57013).
> 
>  
> 
> Вначале это была потенциальная книга, и книга была у Альтры, и сказано было Альтре: "Где Т(иповой) П(персонаж), где чувства, где ХЭ?". "А-а-а, эм-м, мнэ-э", - сказала Альтра и сделала из книги фанфик нафиг.
> 
> Это не совсем кроссовер. Луна Лавгуд - типаж, характер, стоят два канона, дабы не огрести. Альтра умеет в авторские персонажи куда более лучше (c), чем в НЖПанси, но ей просто было лень, она прокрастинировала. А Пепп пришла уже ко второй части.
> 
> Это первый сезон "Сверхъестественного", здесь нет схождения во адъ и кучи ангелов и демонов, потому что Альтра сквикнула. И это немагическое AU, Луна не знает, что такое "фестралы" и "волшебная палочка". Действие происходит в наше время в США, в реалиях SPN, где магии никакой и в помине нет.
> 
> Здесь мистика и городские легенды. На первый взгляд, а в целом это очень незамысловатый детектив с одной-единственной линией, смесь крипоты и экшена, довольно неплохо стилизованный под SPN.
> 
> Тут мало выдумки, ноги мистики растут из реала. Персонажи - канон, а авторские герои Альтры кочуют, бывает, из фика в фик: deja vu, ну и что.
> 
> Пепп подхватила упавшее знамя, вытянула Альтру древком по могутной спинушке, заставила ее ленивую задницу оторваться от стульчака и привнесла в текст многое из того, о чем Альтра не думала. Текст выиграл и приобрел.

_Our Father in heaven,_  
_may your name be kept holy._  
_May your kingdom come._  
_May your will be done,_  
_on earth as it is in heaven._  
_Give us today our daily bread,_  
_and forgive us our sins,_  
_as we have forgiven those who have sinned against us._  
_And never bring us into temptation,_  
_but deliver us from the evil one._

 

Стемнело быстро. Только что над далекой кромкой леса висело бледное оранжевое солнце, стыдливо прикрываясь грязными облаками, длинные тени деревьев беспорядочно пластались по асфальту, и за несколько минут наступила ночь, принеся с собой промозглый холод и мутный надоедливый туман. Фары дальнего света вырывали из темноты редкие дорожные знаки и обрывки серого полотна.

Сэм Винчестер не хотел снова к этому привыкать. Звонок, короткое сообщение, быстрые сборы, Дин, с которого моментально слетали язвительность и цинизм, сменяясь задумчивостью и сосредоточенностью, и старая «Импала». Ночевки черт знает где, дороги, ведущие черт знает куда, — может, и к самому черту прямо в лапы, — если бы какому-то другому Сэму кто рассказал о подобном, он, конечно, не поверил бы. Хорошо, если не посмеялся.

Какое-то время он и был другим Сэмом. Самым обычным Сэмом, сыном Америки.

Он прекрасно знал, как многие люди мечтают хоть чем-то отличаться от других. Сам же Сэм был готов отдать все на свете, чтобы стать совершенно обычным человеком. Живая мать, отец со своей немудреной автомастерской, старший брат, помешанный на бейсболе, девушка, скромное кольцо на помолвку, колледж, стипендия, перспектива к тридцати годам стать младшим партнером в заштатной юридической фирме, трое детей, кредиты, и обязательно — золотистый ретривер. Все, как в рекламе. Все, как у всех. Среднестатистическое американское счастье, скучное и недоступное.

Сэм покосился в сторону Дина, который вцепился в руль и напряженно всматривался в дорогу, и постарался о короткой прежней жизни другого Сэма не вспоминать.

— Чертов туман, — сквозь зубы выругался Дин. — Болота здесь, что ли, рядом?

— Сбрось скорость, — так же сквозь зубы посоветовал Сэм и отвернулся.

Он не знал, куда они едут. Дин разбудил его и сказал, что на границе с Канадой есть что-то странное — то ли призрак, то ли обычный маньяк, нашли несколько тел туристов без видимых повреждений, полиция в замешательстве, федералы пока не при делах. Сэму было все равно. Он предпочел бы проснуться в своей кровати в холодном поту и убедиться, что все это ему только приснилось. Бродячая жизнь как семейное проклятье, гибель Джессики, исчезнувший отец, надтреснутый голос Дина, который не умел никого просить.

Сэм еще ничего не решил.

— Ты нас угробишь. — «Импала» подскочила на выбоине, Дин чертыхнулся, а Сэм не нашел ничего лучше, как высказать ему свое важное мнение. Дин был необъяснимо мрачен, и Сэму хотелось его расшевелить, даже если для этого потребовалось бы вывести его из себя. — Надо было остаться в том мотеле.

— Вернемся? — Дин прищурился. — Полтора часа езды. Но твое слово — закон.

— Проехали.

Какое-то время они молчали и слушали недовольное ворчание машины.

— Думаешь, там что-то есть? — наконец спросил Сэм. — Отец?

— Возможно, — Дин перехватил руль, — но возможно, и нет. Спасибо.

— За что? — опешил Сэм.

— Что поехал со мной.

Сэм почувствовал себя виноватым.

— Проехали, — несколько вымученно повторил он. — Я сам хочу, чтобы это все…

— Поскорее закончилось, — перебил Дин, и теперь в его голосе слышалось раздражение. — И ты вернулся бы в колледж, и все бы стало как раньше. Да?

— Как раньше уже никогда не будет! — неожиданно сам для себя заорал Сэм. — Понимаешь, не будет!

Радио давно перестало принимать уверенный сигнал, а по поводу иного музыкального сопровождения они не смогли прийти к единому мнению, поэтому одолевали трассу в полной тишине, и повисшее молчание требовало либо забыть начало разговора, либо выплеснуть недоговоренное.

Сэму казалось, что они перестали быть братьями в тот момент, когда он, Сэм, предпочел обычную американскую жизнь, а Дин ему этого не простил. Не принял решение Сэма, противоречащее всему, чему их с детства учил отец, не признал за ним, Сэмом, Сэмми, младшим братом, право выбирать самому.

Сэм смертельно устал. С тех пор, как стемнело, им попалось всего два указателя, но населенных пунктов с дороги не было видно. Когда Сэм в последний раз посмотрел на карту, еще в мотеле, где Дин даже не дал им толком поесть и спокойно допить гадкий холодный кофейный суррогат, выходило, что дорога до ближайшего городка не займет больше часа.

Сэм сдался.

— Есть какая-то надежда, что мы приедем куда-нибудь до утра?

— Заткнись, Сэмми, — недовольно попросил Дин, и Сэм с удивлением отметил, что он нервничает. — Здесь негде заблудиться. Дорога прямая.

Сэм вдохнул поглубже, разгоняя противный ком в животе.

— Мы не должны были никуда съезжать, — напомнил он.

Сэм прислонился к двери автомобиля и закрыл глаза. Он боролся с желанием достать карту, но знал еще по старой памяти, как на это отреагирует Дин: так, как учил его отец. Всю информацию, которую можно найти до того, как приступить к делу, искать, анализировать и запоминать до того, как приступить к делу. Ссориться с братом Сэм не хотел, зная, что просто хлопнет дверью, испытывая необъяснимый стыд и облегчение, уйдет, даже не забрав из машины вещи, и на попутках и старых рейсовых автобусах доберется до колледжа. Даст показания полицейским, выдержит сочувственные и любопытные взгляды преподавателей и студентов и попытается снова начать самую обычную жизнь. Сэм не хотел рвать в клочья последнее, что связывало его с семьей, но искушение было велико.

Представлять, как было бы хорошо спровоцировать Дина на ссору и уйти навсегда, было слишком заманчиво и слишком подло, и чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, Сэм начал считать попадавшие под колеса мелкие камни.

Если бы Дин не приехал, подумал Сэм, Джессика была бы жива. Если бы они не уехали, Джессика была бы жива. Если бы они приехали раньше, Джессика была бы жива. Или их всех троих уже не было бы в живых.

Машину вдруг тряхнуло, потом еще раз, из-под колес полетели камни, что-то гулко хлопнуло. Дин выругался, мельком оглянувшись на Сэма, и снизил скорость.

— Колесо?

— Нет, — зло сказал Дин. — Дорога кончилась.

Он остановил машину и приоткрыл окно. Туман тотчас окружил машину, и казалось, что «Импала» утонула в светлом мареве. Их окружала ночь, а туман был белесый, влажный, он облизывал стекла, оставляя на них мелкие прозрачные капли.

Сэм посмотрел вперед. Прямо перед капотом стояли два желтых призрачных столба, и туман в них шевелился, как живой, а дальше все пропадало в пелене.

— Повернем назад, — предложил Сэм, чувствуя, как вместе с туманом машину окутывает такой же осязаемый липкий страх. — Пусть долго ехать, но…

— Да это нормально, — легкомысленно проворчал Дин, закрывая окно. — Аккуратно проедем.

Сэм внезапно осознал разницу между ними. Дин никогда не ведал страха, и это была не фигура речи, не привычное клише, это было его натурой. Дин не боялся того, чего он не видел, а то, что он видел, он убивал, не колеблясь. Сэм в первый раз в жизни понял, что страх перед неизвестным куда естественней, яснее и проще, чем другой страх, с детства преследовавший его — показать отцу и Дину, как он, Сэм, боится. Что он, Сэм, не только не похож на них совершенно, но совершенно не хочет быть на них похож.

Как только машина тронулась, туман перед капотом немного разошелся, стала едва видна грунтовка, усыпанная крупными камнями. Дин, удерживая руль и не отрывая взгляд от дороги, левой рукой закрыл окно. Туман преследовал их по пятам.

Ехать приходилось осторожно, острые края камней могли с легкостью распороть шины. Сэм ничего не видел толком в тумане, но физически ощущал, как скребется резиной «Импала», пробираясь между каменными ловушками, и время от времени шины противно пищали, готовые вот-вот взорваться. Дин ругался и шумно выдыхал воздух, с облегчением переводя дух каждый раз, когда машина прорывалась на относительно свободное место.

«Импала» недолго ползла по грунтовке: ярдов через триста вновь появился асфальт, правда, гораздо хуже того, который кончился. Впереди показался дорожный знак, Дин снизил скорость до трех миль в час, но, как только Сэм смог рассмотреть указатель, стало ясно — название, если оно и было, стерлось со временем.

Дин резко нажал на тормоз и тоже вчитался в знак.

— Достань карту, — попросил он, и Сэма насторожил его голос. — Черт знает что…

Сэм нашел Клифтон, маленький сонный городок, который они проехали часа три назад [1]. От него вела прямая дорога к границе, и, несмотря на то, что с трассы уходили съезды, Сэм был уверен: они никуда не сворачивали. Но на правильном пути их следования находилось несколько населенных пунктов, которые они непременно должны были проехать, и даже туман не смог бы помешать разглядеть центральные улицы.

Сэм догадывался, что где-то допустил ошибку, и не хотел ее сейчас искать. Дин ждал, загадочно улыбаясь.

Сэм вздрогнул, почувствовав, каким чужим ему стал родной брат, или, скорее, поняв, что Дин всегда ему был чужим.

— Дай карту, Сэмми, — почти ласково попросил Дин.

Сэм не двигался.

Дорога, на которой стояла «Импала», была намного уже, чем обозначенная на карте согласно топографии. Здесь едва могли разъехаться две легковые машины, узкая обочина поросла травой, а кусты и деревья подступили вплотную, норовя обхватить ветвями проезжающий мимо автомобиль.

Сэму на память пришел давно прочитанный рассказ Стивена Кинга — про супругов, по такой же дороге заехавших в город-призрак, из которого не было возврата. Но в рассказе, как помнил Сэм, асфальт исчез вовсе, и машине негде было развернуться, — здесь же асфальт, хоть и порядком разбитый, все же позволял двигаться со скоростью двадцать миль в час, а места для разворота было достаточно.

— Дин.

— Да? — неохотно откликнулся тот, отпуская педаль тормоза.

— Посмотри на столбы, — Сэм сглотнул, стараясь не выдать волнение.

— Здесь нет столбов, — возразил Дин.

— Есть. Просто ты их не видишь. Не останавливайся, просто внимательно посмотри вокруг. Столбы освещения. Они есть, но они ничего не освещают, — Сэм вытер о джинсы внезапно вспотевшие руки, карта соскользнула и шлепнулась на пол.

В рассказе тоже что-то было связано со столбами. Нет, там их просто не было. Но если они есть, и нет света, разве это не более странно, чем вообще отсутствие столбов?

— Просто вырубило электричество, — Дин осторожно проводил машину между двух больших выбоин. — Что с картой, братишка?

Сэм не ответил, напряженно всматриваясь вдаль. Где-то были болота, или они шли по низине. Туман чуть рассеялся, но Сэму не стало от этого легче. Он наклонился и подобрал карту.

Из темноты надвигалось что-то огромное, нависающее над дорогой.

— Не было на карте никакого моста.

— Мы должны были уйти влево, — признался Сэм, — почти сразу после Клифтона. Помнишь, была развилка?

— Ты сказал — мы должны ехать прямо! — напомнил Дин, и голос его был не столько резким, как Сэм ожидал, сколько удивленным.

— По карте оно… почти прямо, — буркнул Сэм. — Я думал, что как раз та дорога, по которой мы в итоге поехали, будет значительно правее. А на самом деле там был поворот…

— Сэмми! — воскликнул Дин, удивленно хлопая глазами. Это выражение его лица обожали женщины всех возрастов, потому что не знали, что оно на самом деле значит. Сэм на счет брата давно не обольщался. — Ты завез нас, знаешь, куда?

Сэм потер рукой лоб и покорно уставился в карту.

— Мы где-то тут, — он наугад ткнул пальцем. — Нам надо повернуть после Кирк-Ярда налево и выйти на шоссе. Прости, Дин.

— Милое местечко [2], — хмыкнул Дин. — Оттуда вообще возвращаются живыми?

Дорога неожиданно исправилась: видно, мост и съезды недавно ремонтировали. Дин уверенно вдавил педаль газа, и «Импала» с готовностью рванулась вперед.

Подскочив на стыке, машина влетела на мост, разрезая светом фар темноту. Это был обычный старый мост, наподобие железнодорожного, а может, когда-то он и был железнодорожным мостом или, по крайней мере, задумывался таковым. Мост нависал над дорогой, поднимался ярдов на пятнадцать в высоту. Сэм успел заметить, что мост очень длинен — насколько хватало света фар, а может, и дальше, и еще увидел где-то вдалеке мерцающее светлое пятно в тумане, как что-то темное и грузное пролетело мимо машины — огромный филин или сова, и на машину просыпались мелкие камешки. Несколько из них ударили в лобовое стекло.

— Что за... — начал Дин, и «Импалу» сильно тряхнуло, так, что Дин едва не выпустил руль, а затем вновь пронеслась грузная тень, и раздался скрежет металла.

— Сэм, держись крепче!

Дин надавил на газ, и «Импалу» снова затрясло. Казалось, кто-то ухватил машину за крышу огромными когтями, пытается оторвать от земли и роняет, не в силах удержать в лапах. Опять посыпались камни, уже гораздо крупнее. Лобовое стекло треснуло, тяжелый камень отлетел от дороги и попал в решетку радиатора, разлетелась и погасла левая фара. «Импала» подскочила на проклятом бесконечном мосту, раздался лязг и сильный удар, машина взревела, но осталась на месте. Запахло паленой резиной, Дин пытался выдернуть машину из капкана, но безуспешно. Передняя ось крепко села в провал, «Импала» рвалась, раскидывая колесами камни и сжигая шины, подпрыгивала от нетерпения и азарта, а может, испуга, билась об асфальт, пятилитровый двигатель напрасно тратил бензин и силы [3].

Тень еще раз мелькнула за окном, и все стихло. Сэм отмер и решился дышать, Дин перестал изо всех сил жать на газ.

Некоторое время они сидели молча.

— Что это было?

— Мы за что-то зацепились, — ответил Дин, выключая зажигание. — Сиди, я посмотрю, что с машиной.

Он отстегнул ремень и решительно открыл дверцу.

Сэм огляделся.

Вокруг стояла мертвая тишина. Камни, осыпавшие машину, валялись на дороге. Небо нависло над мостом так низко, что его можно было потрогать руками. Туман быстро наползал со всех сторон, укутывая машину плотным влажным пледом.

Дина не было видно, Сэм, холодея, опомнился и резко распахнул дверь.

— Ты меня прибьешь, придурок, — раздался из мглы голос Дина.

«Импала» угодила передними колесами в провал — на мосту не хватало бетонного блока, как будто кто-то специально снял его, готовя западню. Внизу можно было расслышать журчание воды. Если бы яма была чуть больше, машина бы рухнула вниз с моста. Сэм передернулся.

Дин ругался, совершенно не стесняясь. Сэм посмотрел на крышу — там явственно отпечатались три глубокие царапины, как будто кто-то огромный провел страшной когтистой лапой. Сэм коснулся царапин рукой.

— Надо убираться.

— Эта сука вскрыла мою машину, как консервную банку! — Дин направился к багажнику.

— Дин, нет! — Сэм схватил его за руку. — Валим отсюда.

Он не увидел, что на него несется тяжелая тень, а только почувствовал ее приближение. Тень возникла из темноты, словно из ниоткуда, и не могла принадлежать живому существу. Она налетела черным сгустком, опустившись почти на дорогу, но не касаясь земли, Сэм повернулся и встретился с ней лицом к лицу, если у теней бывают лица. Тень облизала его, а дальше наступила темнота.

Затем Сэм со всей силы впечатался головой в дверцу машины. Боли он не почувствовал и подумал, что, наверное, умер. Было тихо, как в дорогой гостинице, где звукоизоляция такая, что в соседнем номере будут зверски убивать, а ты ничего не услышишь. Тела Сэм не ощущал, как будто ему отрезали голову.

— Дин! — заорал Сэм и удивился, услышав сначала собственный голос, потом грохот камней и выстрел.

Машина вздрогнула, как от страха, и ее снова засыпало камнями, на этот раз сильнее и дольше, чем прежде. Мост затрясся, Сэм оглох от шума. Он хотел пошевелиться и не мог. Крупные острые камни падали совсем рядом, и Сэм лениво подумал, что один из них сейчас прилетит ему на голову, и тогда он точно уже не жилец.

Последний камень с гулким грохотом упал на крышу «Импалы», и все закончилось. Сэм потерявшей чувствительность рукой пытался нащупать собственные ноги. Туман плавал перед самыми глазами, и Сэм не давал гарантий, что ноги у него все еще есть.

— Дин!

Никто не ответил.

— Дин, черт тебя возьми!

Правую ногу пронзила боль, Сэм, обрадовавшись, сунул в туман руку и почувствовал, как ладонь попала во что-то мокрое и теплое.

— Дин!

Сэм кое-как сел, прислонившись к холодному боку «Импалы». Голова гудела, способность двигаться понемногу возвращалась, но левую ногу он по-прежнему не чувствовал. Правая нога была в крови, и Сэм только надеялся, что не задеты ни вена, ни артерия. Сколько прошло времени, он не знал. По всему выходило, что не более двух минут с того момента, как тень опрокинула его, но Сэм не был уверен, что не терял сознание.

— Дин! Ты меня слышишь?

Сэм с трудом поднялся, несколько раз едва не упав. Ему казалось, что он горит в огне. Тело то подчинялось, то полностью отказывалось повиноваться. Сэм уткнулся лицом в стекло и глубоко задышал. Впечатление было такое, что тень выкачала из него все силы.

Черный бок машины приятно холодил тело даже сквозь одежду.

Касаясь левой рукой кузова, Сэм, пытаясь удержаться на безвольных ногах, осторожно пошел вперед. Рука скользила по влажному металлу.

— Дин!

Его трясло, как в лихорадке. Жар сменился ознобом, горло перехватило удушье. Надо было сделать над собой усилие и шагнуть в туман, темноту и неизвестность.

— Дин, ответь мне!

Сэм отпустил машину и сделал шаг. Он не упал, но ноги все еще слушались плохо и заплетались. Особенно предательски вела себя левая.

На память пришел еще один сюжет Кинга. Мгла. Туман, в котором таилось зло. Потом, словно в насмешку, воспоминание подсунуло реальность — Джессику и огонь.

Сэм заорал. Ночь не ответила ему даже слабым эхом.

Он не был готов к тому, чтобы начать эту проклятую жизнь сначала, и тем более не был готов оставаться с этим один на один. Но по всему выходило, что его желания никто не спросил.

* * *

[1] Все названия населенных пунктов в фике условны. Фикрайтер, разумеется, привязан к реальной карте, но не стоит пытаться вычислить место по названиям.  
[2] Кирк-Ярд (англ. Kirkyard) — погост, кладбище при церкви. Для тех, кто фикрайтера принципиально до этого не читал, он сообщает: он упорот и фантазия у него на нуле. Поэтому даже название города, а также проклятая дорога, фикрайтером не выдуманы. Населенный пункт с богомерзким названием существует в Рязанской области, в Мещерах, и это, безусловно, красивое место, по дороге в которое и из которого в течение почти двадцати лет погибла целая семья, один за другим. Но фик, конечно, не об этом.  
[3] Шевроле Импала 1964-1967, бензиновый двигатель, задний привод, 5,4АТ (235 л.с.), стоимость — 2 300 000 рублей.


	2. Be Careful What You Wish for - Бойтесь желаний своих

Сэм приказал себе успокоиться и перестать истерить. Он попытался сосредоточиться и понять, в какую сторону ему теперь надо двигаться.

Он вспомнил, что вышел из машины — с пассажирского места, — едва не задев дверью Дина, который собрался доставать из багажника ружье. Затем он посмотрел на крышу, удивился царапинам, повернулся и был сбит тенью, ударился головой о дверь «Импалы», поднялся и пошел, держась за машину левой рукой.

Он шел по направлению их движения, а Дин стрелял…

Сэм закрыл глаза и тут же почувствовал тошноту и нарастающий шум в ушах. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, он убедил себя, что это всего лишь последствия легкого сотрясения мозга, и прикинул, откуда мог слышаться выстрел. По всему выходило, что Дин был рядом с багажником, но принимать это за неоспоримый факт Сэм не мог. И все же он, неуверенно переставляя ноги, семеня как старик, вернулся к «Импале», наткнулся на капот, некоторое время непонимающе таращился на него и выводил на нем непослушным пальцем каракули, собирая микроскопические капли. Потом, будто очнувшись, то и дело хватаясь за машину, пошел туда, где, по его расчетам, должен был находиться Дин.

Все вокруг застилал проклятый туман. Он стал совсем плотным, как молоко, и Сэм испугался, что, если Дин ему не ответит, то он его не найдет.

— Дин!

Бесполезно. Ни стона, ни звука, и тварь, или тень, или нечто, названия чему Сэм не знал и знать не хотел, могла быть рядом и выжидать. Но Сэму было уже все равно.

Он начал чувствовать тело, и боль в раненой ноге была теперь такой сильной, что каждый шаг давался с трудом, и Сэму приходилось стискивать зубы, чтобы не закричать. Он боялся, что не услышит, как его будет звать Дин.

Потом Сэм решительно развернулся, вернулся к машине, долго дергал дверь, пытаясь ее открыть, передохнул и попробовал снова. На этот раз дверь поддалась, Сэм почти плашмя упал на сиденье, наощупь полез в перчаточный ящик и вытащил пистолет. Сжимая в руке холодный смертоносный металл, Сэм подумал, как все-таки идеально рассчитал все отец. Он вырастил из сына солдата, как бы этот сын ни гнал от себя все, что было связано с охотой.

Какое-то время Сэм лежал, уткнувшись лицом в спинку сиденья, ручка переключателя передач больно упиралась в живот, туман заглядывал в машину, и было очень трудно дышать.

Сэм понемногу приходил в себя. Извернувшись, он отер лицо, и это немного привело его в подобие сознания. Наконец он собрался с силами, выполз из машины, посидел прямо на асфальте, хватая губами туман, захлопнул дверь и медленно пошел искать Дина.

Что-то попало под ноги, и Сэм от неожиданности вскрикнул, не устоял на ногах и свалился на землю. Пистолет опасно лязгнул.

Это что-то оказалось ружьем. Сэм ощупал его и потянул, но ружье просто валялось — само по себе.

— Дин!

Глаза защипало, то ли холодным потом, то ли слезами. Силы вновь пропали. Сэм не понимал, что происходит — как будто его то накрывала волна, то отпускала. Подняться на ноги он уже не смог, поэтому просто схватил ружье и пополз вперед. Недавние мысли молотом бились в голове, и Сэм вспомнил старую истину: бойтесь желаний своих, ибо они исполняются.

— Дин, сукин ты сын, отзовись!

Сэм перекричал тишину, и где-то в тумане заметалось эхо. Когда оно растаяло, Сэм отчетливо услышал шаги.

Будь он уверен, что Дин поймет его правильно, он бы тут же разревелся от облегчения. Но Дин такого, разумеется, не понял бы никогда. Сэм вообще не помнил, чтобы хоть раз видел его плачущим, иногда ему казалось, что на одной из охот Дина просто лишили сердца.

Шаги приближались, и Сэм, пару раз мотнув головой, пополз к машине. Дин не преминул бы высказать пару насмешек, увидев его разлегшимся на земле с ружьем в обнимку.

Ружье колотило по ногам, зато пистолетом оказалось удобно цепляться за асфальт. Запоздало Сэм остановился и проверил, стоит ли оружие на предохранителе.

Шаги тем временем стихли.

— Дин!

Сэм схватился рукой за крыло «Импалы» и крикнул в туман. В трех футах от земли плавало странное светлое пятно.

— Дин, это не смешно! — проворчал он. — Что это была за гадость?

Дин шуршал в тумане и темноте и не отзывался.

— Тебе что, язык отшибло? — завопил обиженный Сэм. Сейчас ему было стыдно уже не за свои крамольные мысли, а за детский страх. Тот самый, который из него постоянно хотели выбить и отец, и брат.

— Если вы хотите помочь, то успокойтесь, пожалуйста, — раздался женский голос, и Сэм от неожиданности вскрикнул.

— Вы кто? — сердце провалилось куда-то в живот и там и осталось.

— Идите на свет моего фонарика, — попросила женщина. — Я не справлюсь одна. Только постарайтесь немного успокоиться. Вы слишком возбуждены и не можете правильно оценивать то, что вокруг происходит.

Обалдевший Сэм повертел гудящей от боли головой, высматривая фонарь, поднялся и, шатаясь, пошел на свет. На мгновение его посетила идиотская мысль, что неведомая тень превратила Дина в женщину.

— Осторожно, — предупредили его, — стойте. Теперь присядьте и протяните руку. Вот сюда.

Сэм послушался. Женщина говорила странно, ровно, без эмоций, и голос у нее был шелестяще-спокойный. Но как только Сэм протянул руку и понял, что произошло…

— Дин!..

Он ощупал безжизненно лежащее тело. Пальцы наткнулись на разорванную куртку и намокли в крови. Сэм замер на секунду, судорожно схватил руку Дина и кое-как нашел слабый пульс.

— Он жив.

Сэм поднял голову. Женщина, скорее, девушка, опустила руку с фонарем — все это время она держала ее на весу — и посмотрела Сэму прямо в глаза. Под ее безжизненным взглядом Сэм, как под заклинанием подчинения воли, сунул пистолет за пояс джинсов.

— Помогите мне, — попросила она. — Нам нужно доставить его в больницу. Я ничего не могу сде…

— В машину! — Сэм вскочил и застонал, отмахнувшись от дернувшейся девушки. — Нет… Мы не сможем.

— Мы донесем его вдвоем.

— Машина застряла в яме. — Сэм лихорадочно перебирал варианты, но в голову не шла ни одна дельная мысль. — Мы ее не вытащим. Как ты сюда попала?

— Я пришла, — девушка делала над Дином странные пассы руками. — В общем, это не так важно.

— Это совершенно не важно, черт! — Сэм обозлился на ее спокойствие и размеренность, неторопливость речи. Еще у девушки был неприятный взгляд, как у ширнувшегося наркомана: застывший и безмятежный.

Сэм бросился к «Импале» и сообразил, что его вялость снова пропала, только когда схватил телефон.

На этом везение кончилось. Сигнала не было.

— Черт, черт, черт! — Дин был на грани жизни и смерти, машина была в ловушке, помощи ждать было неоткуда.

— Эй! — крикнул он. — Ты здесь одна?

— Да, — прошелестел туман.

— Далеко до города?

— Две или три мили.

Сэм зарычал и швырнул бесполезный телефон куда-то в салон.

— Где ты там? — спросил он у тумана. — Перенесем его в машину. Я зацеплю ее лебедкой и попытаюсь вытащить.

Девушка оказалась неожиданно сильной. Сэм пыхтел, пока они несли Дина до машины, а ей, казалось, это было совсем несложно. Дин иногда чуть слышно стонал, и Сэм каждый раз вздрагивал.

— Можешь сделать хоть что-нибудь? — спросил он у девушки и поморщился, вспомнив, что даже не узнал ее имя. — Остановить кровь?

— Она уже почти не идет, — девушка откинула с лица спутанные светлые волосы. — Раны неглубокие, но мне не нравится, что он без сознания. Он твой родственник?

— Жди здесь, — недовольно бросил Сэм. Он нашел и подобрал ружье, кинул его в открытый багажник. Где-то недалеко могла находиться тварь, но Сэму было не до сверхъестественных явлений. — Выйди из машины, — приказал он и сам удивился своему тону.

Сэм сунулся в кабину и поставил «Импалу» на нейтралку. Мысленно он попросил у «Детки» прощения за это, что собирается с ней сотворить, а потом — у Дина, за то же самое.

Сэм требовательно протянул руку, девушка, не говоря ни слова, передала ему свой фонарик. Сэм, разгоняя лучом фонарика туман, осмотрел «Импалу». Машина попала в яму передними, а не ведущими задними, колесами, и это давало надежду на то, что ее удастся, пусть и не сразу и нескоро, но все же вытащить. Что он удара могли повредиться ось или управление, Сэм старался не думать. Он помнил, что у отца была лебедка, и надеялся, что она никуда не пропала.

Он нервничал, дергался и злился. Лебедка была тяжелой, несколько раз ее срывало, пока Сэм не закрепил ее достаточно прочно. Злился он больше на себя, вспоминая, как учил их это делать отец, и как бесился тогда Сэм на эти ненужные уроки. Лебедку нужно крепить высоко, тогда вытаскивать машину будет легче — слова отца звучали в ушах, а руки не слушались и предательски тряслись.

Он опасался, что у него не хватит сил или не выдержит трос, или что он опять свалится безнадежно, как старый матрас, но «Импала» потихоньку вылезала. Сэм не видел машину, только слышал, как она орет всей своей металлической тушей, выбираясь из ямы. У Сэма немели руки, от однообразных движений сводило мышцы и кровь шумела в ушах, сердце вылезло из кишок и прыгало теперь где-то в горле, просясь на свободу, но Сэм не останавливался, понимая, что это его единственный шанс. Единственный шанс Дина.

Он слышал только скрип лебедки и собственные хрипы, пот заливал и выедал глаза, и до Сэма не сразу дошло, что девушка кричит ему прямо в ухо:

— Хватит! Перестань! Уже все, все!

Сэм на автомате сделал еще пару рывков, закрепил лебедку, стеклянными глазами посмотрел на девушку и рухнул на землю.

— Отойди от троса, — прохрипел он. — Мало ли…

Девушка улыбнулась и протянула ему бутылку с водой. Сэм благодарно кивнул, сделал пару глотков и подумал, что именно фонарик этой девушки он видел вдалеке, когда они въезжали на мост.

Он резко отстранил ее руку и поднялся.

— Машина, — простонал он. — Я сейчас. Сможешь поставить машину на тормоз?

— Я уже поставила, — девушка мягко дотронулась до его руки, а Сэм начал вспоминать, заметил ли он, что тащить машину стало сложнее. Выходило, что нет, не заметил.

Он отвязал лебедку, убрал ее в багажник, и только тогда до него дошло, что он справился.

Со странным чувством того, что он может, Сэм плюхнулся на водительское сиденье и отметил, что машина так и стоит на нейтралке. Он тотчас обругал себя — поверил этой странной девице, одно малейшее неверное движение, и «Импала» снова оказалась бы в западне.

Он посмотрел на заднее сиденье. Дин по-прежнему был без сознания.

— Все пока хорошо, — успокоила его девушка, устраиваясь рядом с Дином.

Сэм ревниво следил, как она кладет голову Дина себе на колени. Насколько это могло навредить Дину, он не знал, но вмешиваться не решился.

Их могла поджидать еще одна неприятность. Сэм завел машину, снова поймав себя на мысли, что паника, которую он мог бы сам от себя ожидать, не наступала. Сэм осторожно отпустил педаль, и «Импала» дернулась, но осталась на месте. Сэм похолодел, потом догадался взглянуть на ручной тормоз и отпустить его. Девушка не соврала. Освобожденная «Импала», подозрительно скрежеща, послушно дала задний ход.

— Куда ты? — спросила девушка.

— Назад, — раздраженно ответил Сэм. — Вперед не проехать.

Он обругал ее про себя полной дурой.

— Держись левой стороны, — сказала она, — там машина проедет. Яма только здесь. — Она наклонилась вперед. — Поверь, я там проходила.

Сэму пришлось поставить машину на тормоз, выйти и убедиться, что девушка права.

— Спасибо, — совершенно искренне произнес он, снова садясь в машину. — Прости, что я был с тобой так груб.

— Я понимаю, — откликнулось с заднего сидения равнодушное эхо. — Ты молодец.

— Как тебя зовут? — Сэм не отрывался от дороги и не набирал скорость, хотя мысль, что Дин, может быть, умирает, упорно подталкивала его жать на педаль, и Сэм усиленно с ней боролся.

— Бьюла Лавгуд.

— Красивое имя, — сказал банальность Сэм. — Я Сэм, Сэм Винчестер.

Он закусил губы и сосредоточился на дороге. «Импалу» вело в сторону, и приходилось то и дело выкручивать руль, корректируя направление. Света оставшейся фары не хватало, в довершение ко всему замигал датчик уровня топлива.

Это была очень скверная новость. Там, в мотеле, они заправились, и Дин не опасался, что им не хватит бензина. Значит, при ударе повредилась топливная система. Сэм вспомнил, что отец еще несколько лет назад ремонтировал топливопровод и ругался, что у него нет нужных инструментов для того, чтобы сделать все правильно. Изменилось ли что-нибудь с тех пор, он не знал.

Сэм то и дело вытирал со лба пот.

— Мне стоило тебя осмотреть, — проговорила Бьюла, — ты ведь тоже ранен?

— Что ты там делала? — резко спросил Сэм. — Ты видела эту тварь?

— Не видела.

Сэм бросил быстрый взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, где блестели, отражаясь, прозрачно-голубые, чуть навыкате, глаза Бьюлы. И в них словно даже мелькала какая-то мысль или тайное знание. Настолько тайное, что Сэму захотелось остановить машину и высадить эту девицу, не задумываясь о ее судьбе.

— Я хотела увидеть ее, но мне не удалось. — Бьюла вздохнула. — Может быть, ее что-то спугнуло или мне помешал туман.

— Зачем тебе это нужно? — поразился Сэм. Он знал от отца, что охотников на нечисть немало, но впервые видел, чтобы охотник выходил на дело в бесформенном растянутом свитере, длинной юбке и совершенно без оружия.

— Я думаю, что это Джиперс-Криперс, — спокойно ответила Бьюла. — Или человек-мотылек.

Сказанное позвучало настолько серьезно и глупо, что Сэм расхохотался. У него началась истерика. В последний момент он сообразил остановиться и даже поставить «Импалу» на тормоз.

— Прости? — с обидой громко спросила Бьюла. — Я сказала что-то не так?

Сэм дернул раненой ногой, и боль немного привела его в чувство.

— Не так? — переспросил он, оборачиваясь. — Это же просто кино [1]!

— Кино, да, конечно, — лицо Бьюлы было торжественным. — А ты его смотрел?

Сэму очень хотелось сказать, что он отличает фантазии от реальности. Но реальность Бьюлы, скорее всего, отличалась от того, что знал он сам.

— Ты что, журналистка? — Сэм устроился на сиденье, вытянув раненую ногу так, чтобы ее не слишком саднило при управлении машиной, и не стал терять драгоценное время. — Или что-то принимаешь? По-моему, тебя здорово вставило.

Он нарочно оскорбил ее, хотя и не готов был утверждать, что покривил душой.

— Я парамедик. — Бьюла, совершенно не обидевшись, словно в подтверждение своих слов, наклонилась к Дину. — Я знаю, очень странно звучит, но я уверена, что это был Джи…

— Если ты уделила время просмотру этого дерьма, — оборвал ее Сэм и сам удивился, как это прозвучало — с интонациями Дина, — то подумай, как далеко бы мы от Джиперса ушли.

— Никто не может знать того, что творится в головах этих тварей, — заявила Бьюла. — Никто не может, но я должна узнать.

Сэм признал, что она сумасшедшая.

— Присмотри за Дином, пожалуйста, — сквозь зубы попросил он, глубоко вдыхая воздух и смотря то на капот «Импалы», то на раздражающе горящую лампочку. И тут же сам себе сообщил, что с таким же успехом мог попросить приглядеть за братом и вампира.

Сэм вытащил из-за пояса пистолет и взял его в руку. Вести машину стало совсем неудобно, Бьюла ахнула, но ничего не сказала.

Сэм плюнул на ненормальную девицу, благоразумно посчитав, что главное — они выжили и сумели уйти. Теперь основной задачей было дать выжить Дину, а для этого было нужно добраться до города. С каждой секундой надежды на это оставалось все меньше. Лампочка уже не подмигивала, а ровно горела, указатель уровня топлива был на нуле.

Сэм не следил за расстоянием. В тумане ему то казалось, что они уже в дороге бесконечно долго, то — что они проехали всего несколько ярдов. Бьюла говорила о паре-тройке миль, но Сэм ей не особенно верил. В лучшем случае девчонка была не от мира сего или слегка под кайфом, в худшем… В худшем Сэм вспомнил ту первую охоту после долгого перерыва и, содрогаясь, посмотрел в зеркало, потом рискнул повернуться. Бьюла улыбнулась, и Сэма бросило в холодный пот. Но она, по крайней мере, была не призраком и пока не собиралась выпивать из них обоих кровь.

Сэм припомнил карту — если он тогда правильно прочитал дорогу, до городка с названием Кирк-Ярд путь был прямой.

Сэм размеренно дышал, представляя, как едет «Импала»: вдох — ярд, медленный выдох — ярд. Он мог бы спокойно закрыть глаза, все равно он почти ничего не видел, и тогда лампочка перестала бы ему напоминать о неизбежном, но Сэм терпел.

Дин на заднем сидении застонал, и машина, словно откликнувшись, закашлялась и задергалась.

— Детка, нет, — умоляюще простонал Сэм. — Прости, ты должна.

«Импала» фыркнула и словно бы согласилась, но хватило ее ненадолго. Сэм вдохнул, ожидая, что сейчас последует выдох, но двигатель плюнул и заглох.

Сэм так и сидел с разинутым ртом.

* * *

[1] «Джиперс Криперс» (англ. Jeepers Creepers) — фильм ужасов 2001 года режиссёра и автора сценария Виктора Сальва, снятый совместно Германией и США. «Человек-мотылёк» (иное название «Пророчество человека-мотылька») — американский мистический триллер с элементами детектива режиссёра Марка Пеллингтона. Премьера фильма состоялась 25 января 2002 года.


	3. Welcome ad Patres - Добро пожаловать на тот свет

В тумане плавали неясные очертания, похожие на контуры домов, а впереди маячил мутный огонек.

Город. Они приехали в город. Сэм почувствовал, как по спине побежала противная капля холодного пота. В таком тумане он легко мог кого-нибудь сбить…

Какое-то время Сэм сидел, гипнотизируя взглядом световое пятно, а потом ринулся из машины с криком:

— Эй! Помогите!

Сэм не был уверен, что на его призыв откликнутся, но в его жизни все еще было место для маленького чуда.

— Придурок! — раздался голос. — Эй ты, придурок на мотоцикле! Откуда ты взялся и чего орешь?

— Это город? Здесь есть больница? — Сэм рванулся на свет и едва не сшиб смуглого парнишку лет шестнадцати, державшего в одной руке фонарь, а в другой — жирную рыжую кошку с плоской мордой.

— Кирк-Ярд, ад в тумане, — фыркнул парнишка. — Больница есть. — Он посветил фонариком на Сэма, разом став серьезным, а кошка протестующе зашипела. — А ну цыц, сучка гулящая… Навернулся со своего коня?

— Брат ранен, мне нужен врач, — простонал Сэм. — Там, в машине…

Парнишка оказался смекалистым. Он уверенно вручил Сэму кошку и направился к «Импале», заглянул в окно и покачал головой.

— Так, понял, жди. Только убери с дороги тачку.

Он исчез в тумане, а Сэм отчаянно прокричал в ответ:

— У меня бензин кончился!

— Понял! — успокоил его парнишка. — Тогда стой тут и вот так же ори!

Сэм посмотрел на кошку и от досады едва не выкинул ее куда-нибудь в кусты, но подумал и вернулся к «Импале», бросил кошку от греха подальше в салон, захлопнул дверь и обошел машину.

Пассажирская дверь была открыта, и кошка, рассерженно шипя, тяжело шлепнулась на асфальт, проскочила между ног Сэма и сгинула в белесой ночи.

Сэм опешил. Он точно видел, что парнишка только заглянул в окно и дверь не открывал. Дин все так же безжизненно лежал на сиденье, а Бьюлы не было.

— Что за черт, — прошептал Сэм, наклоняясь к брату. Дин был жив, и это было главным. Странная девчонка отошла на второй план.

Сэм осмотрел Дина, как мог. Бьюла была права — кровь остановилась, раны выглядели не такими уж и страшными. Беспокоило Сэма больше то, что Дин до сих пор не пришел в сознание. Сэм попытался стянуть с него разодранную куртку, но услышал дребезжание тележки и голоса и вылез из машины. К нему спешили люди с медицинской каталкой. Сэм замахал руками и закричал.

— Сейчас уже можешь перестать орать, придурок, — услышал он насмешливый голос пацана. — Вот, мы с Майком сейчас все сделаем.

Майком оказался здоровый чернокожий детина в одежде санитара, который без посторонней помощи легко поднял Дина на руки и перенес его на каталку. Сэм только ахнул.

— Осторожнее!..

— Не бойся, — прогудел Майк, — я почти доктор. — Он отмахнулся от Сэма и, пока парнишка светил на каталку, быстро оглядел Дина. — Говно… Давай.

— Он не врет, — чуть обиделся пацан, заметив недоверчивое лицо Сэма, — он учится. В больнице и настоящий врач есть. Иди с ними, вдруг что понадобится. Я посторожу твою тачку.

Сэм направился следом, стараясь не отставать. Немногословный Майк, судя по всему, имел все качества, нужные для медика — быстроту, решительность и точность. Больница оказалась совсем рядом, и Майк, поставив каталку на тормоз, опять подхватил Дина на руки.

— Дверь, — распорядился он. — Не споткнись.

— Почему в городе света нет? — с запоздалым испугом спросил Сэм. — Что-то случилось?

— Второй день уже, — буркнул Майк. — Идиот на грузовике столб снес. В холодильнике лежит…

— Столб? — глупо поинтересовался Сэм.

— Идиот, — спокойно сказал Майк, и Сэм хотел было совсем не ко времени оскорбиться, но понял, что Майк просто ответил на его вопрос. — У нас генераторы есть.

В коридоре больницы горела одна слабая лампочка. Майк положил Дина на каталку, а сам исчез куда-то, но тут же вернулся с мужчиной в годах, сутулым и очень сосредоточенным.

— Авария? — сухо спросил доктор, устремляясь к Дину, но тут же удивленно хмыкнул. — Кто это сделал? Точно не поножовщина.

Майк наклонился к нему и что-то прошептал на ухо.

— Обязательно, — доктор искоса взглянул на Сэма и пожевал губами.

— Ромеро сам, — скупо ответил Майк.

Доктор кивнул и указал ему на дверь чуть в стороне, Майк с готовностью подхватил каталку и покатил ее.

— Доктор, он давно без сознания, — быстро пробормотал Сэм, — не знаю, кто напал на него. Может, какое-то животное.

— А с тобой что?

— Упал, — Сэм покраснел. — Когда искал брата.

— Не переживай, — доктор похлопал его по плечу, — диких зверей тут не водится. Но раны странные, хотя и не смертельные. Как зовут?

— Сэм Винчестер, — на автомате ответил Сэм и подумал, что Дин наверняка бы назвался другим именем.

В комнате, куда Майк увез Дина, уже горел ровный мутный свет.

— Хорошо, Сэм, жди. — И доктор, еще раз хлопнув его по плечу, ушел в операционную.

— Дин, ты только держись, — попросил Сэм, провожая взглядом сутулую спину врача. — Пожалуйста. Я очень тебя прошу.

Дверь в операционную закрылась, и Сэм долго смотрел на яркий квадрат. Потом он вздохнул и, нащупав за спиной стул для посетителей, сел.

Время текло медленно, Сэму казалось, что даже часы, висящие на стене, отмеряют секунды с опозданием. Стрелки обошли один круг, второй, третий, — всего три минуты, за которые, подумал Сэм, мир мог сто раз исчезнуть и возродиться. Прошел какой-то мужчина, везя на старой каталке постельное белье. Потом забегал техник, спустя какое-то время совсем рядом послышался треск генератора и в коридоре появился свет, несколько ламп с треском перегорело, но стало намного светлее. Техник вышел, почесал голову, озадаченно оценил нанесенный ущерб и пропал.

Сэм сидел, прислонившись к спинке стула, и пытался понять, что не дает ему покоя. Было что-то странное во всем происшедшем, и это странное было связано не с самим нападением, а с чем-то очень простым и реальным.

Доктор заверил, что диких зверей тут нет. Есть ли в этих краях совы? Сходят ли совы с ума? От отца Сэм никогда о таком не слышал. Он совершенно точно был уверен, что и о человеке-мотыльке, и о Джиперс-Криперсе отец никогда не упоминал. Более того, Джон Винчестер учил сыновей отличать правду от выдумки, пусть иногда одно было так просто спутать с другим.

Может ли сова, даже очень большая, поднять машину?..

Сэм вскочил, уронив стул.

Раны. Раны Дина и царапины, понял он. Он были разными.

Три царапины на крыше «Импалы» — именно три, оставленные огромным консервным ножом, местами этот нож распорол даже тяжелый металл. И раны, нанесенные Дину — Сэм навскидку насчитал их семь или восемь, их надо было зашивать, но они были все же поверхностные. Распоротая кожаная куртка, сравнительно небольшое кровотечение — и все, если бы на Дина напала та же тварь, которая пыталась утащить машину, он не прожил бы и пары минут.

Выходило, что тварей было несколько. Взрослая и детеныши? Тогда понятно, почему взрослая тварь накинулась на машину: защищала свое гнездо. Но куда они потом делись? Попал ли Дин хотя бы в одну из них? Знают ли жители города о том, что или кто поселился в их краях, были ли другие случаи нападения? И как называются эти твари, и главное — как их убить?

И надо ли?..

Сэм подошел к двери операционной и заглянул в окно, но сквозь мутное стекло ничего не увидел, кроме теней возле операционного стола.

На плечо Сэму легла чья-то рука. Он обернулся и увидел пожилую женщину в медицинской форме.

— Идем, я посмотрю твои раны, — сказала она.

— Я… — Сэм посмотрел на свою ногу, потом — на часы. Прошло всего лишь пять минут с тех пор, как увезли Дина. — Не стоит, — отказался он, — просто ушибы.

— Да-да, — кивнула парамедик, — пойдем.

Сэм еще раз бросил взгляд на операционную и похромал за ней.

В небольшой комнатке, где едко пахло чем-то очень медицинским, Сэм, не дожидаясь просьбы, улегся на кушетку. Так было легче думать. Но парамедик думать ему не дала, приказав снять джинсы. Тут у Сэма начались проблемы.

Сильную боль причинял ушиб — синяк расползся на половину бедра, — а кровоточили мелкие ссадины. Их было много, джинсы намертво прилипли к ранам, Сэм шипел, пытаясь стащить штаны, и категорически отказывался их разрезать. Самую большую и кровящую до сих пор рану парамедик предложила зашить, и Сэм, внутренне содрогаясь, согласился. Его гораздо больше беспокоило головокружение и периодически накатывающая тошнота, но он не стал рассказывать об этом, опасаясь, что его оставят в больнице.

— Как ты так умудрился? — спросила парамедик.

— Упал, — ляпнул Сэм и тут же по плохо скрытой насмешке парамедика понял, что версия была очень и очень глупая.

С ним, вероятно, возились долго, потому что дверь открылась, и вошел сутулый врач.

— Лежи, — устало кивнул он. — Брата твоего мы пока положили в палату. Он все еще без сознания, но ничего серьезного не произошло. Восемь ран, но внутренности не задеты, скорее глубокие царапины. Майк за ним присмотрит.

— Он тоже упал? — парамедик гремела какими-то склянками, не глядя на доктора.

Доктор же серьезно смотрел на Сэма.

— Рассказать ничего не хочешь? — тихо спросил он.

Сэм помрачнел. Говорить правду в его планы не входило, но он решил рискнуть.

— На нас напали.

— Замечательно. Кто?

— Какая-то тварь, — признался Сэм. — Я ее не видел. Она набросилась на нашу машину, Дин… Я из-за тумана ничего не рассмотрел, и я… — Сэм прикусил язык: говорить, что у них есть оружие, не стоило.

Доктор махнул рукой.

— Одевайся, пойдем.

Шатаясь, Сэм под пристальными взглядами поднялся, натянул джинсы и вышел вслед за доктором в коридор. Там, в полутьме, их дожидался высокий лысый мужчина в форме.

— Шериф Бреннан, — представил его доктор. — Может, с ним ты будешь пооткровеннее. — Он кивнул шерифу и куда-то ушел.

— Ну, Сэм Винчестер, что скажешь? — спросил шериф. — Как вас занесло на этот чертов мост? Вы что, знаки не видели? Там же опасно ездить.

— Нет, — ровно отозвался Сэм, разглядывая значок на груди шерифа. — Туман… А почему опасно?

— Потому что опоры моста подмывает, — объяснил шериф. — И дорогу. Что произошло, рассказать можешь?

— На нас напала… — он осекся и посмотрел на шерифа. У него было усталое, спокойное лицо очень уверенного в себе человека, человека, привыкшего отвечать и за себя, и за других. Сэм почему-то подумал, что шериф вряд ли оценит его искренность. — Какая-то… не знаю, кто именно. Сначала нас обсыпало камнями. Потом машина попала в яму, кто-то вытащил бетонный блок.

— Неужели? — удивился шериф, но издевки в его голосе не было слышно.

— Посмотрите на машину, — посоветовал Сэм. — На ее крышу. А Дин…

Шериф задумчиво потер лоб.

— Тебя на наркотики проверяли? — неожиданно спросил он.

— Я не наркоман, — возмутился Сэм.

— Верю, — хмыкнул шериф, — и машину твою я уже видел. Странно все это. Пойдем со мной.

Они вышли на улицу, где легкий ночной ветер слегка разогнал туман, и напротив больницы было видно здание местного супермаркета. Возле входа в больницу стояла полицейская машина.

— Подойди, — пригласил шериф. — Узнаешь? — Он постучал по стеклу, и в окне показалось бледное лицо Бьюлы.

Сэм всмотрелся в темноту салона. Бьюла безмятежно улыбалась, но взгляд ее был печальным, а правая рука была пристегнута наручником к крепкой скобе на переднем сиденье.

— Сэр, послушайте, — начал было Сэм, — выслушайте меня. Она была там, с нами, но это…

— Завтра, парень, — шериф положил ему руку на плечо. — Завтра придешь ко мне, и поговорим.

— Откуда вы знаете, что я не уеду?

— Твой брат здесь, — шериф открыл водительскую дверь и заглянул зачем-то в салон. — Машину нужно починить. Ромеро там, возле нее, у них и мастерская, и мотель, у них и переночуешь. А с утра я тебя жду.

— Мне вы верите, а ей нет? — Сэм подумал, что в поведении шерифа и всех остальных жителей города, кроме разве что деятельного молчаливого Майка, есть что-то очень пугающее. Где шериф нашел Бьюлу, почему она сбежала от Сэма и куда, и почему… — Почему вы ее арестовали?

— Завтра, приятель, — шериф сел в машину, несколько раз дернул дверь, отгоняя от нее Сэма, потом закрылся, завел машину и уехал.

Сэм стоял, растерянно глядя ему вслед.

— Она помогла нам! — крикнул он, но шериф его, конечно, уже не услышал.

— Эй, — услышал он знакомый голос, — с тобой все в порядке? — К нему направлялся тот самый паренек, который привел Майка. — Я Карлос, — он протянул Сэму тонкую смуглую руку. — Карлос Ромеро… — он чуть смутился и продолжил: — Ди Браганса.

Сэм присвистнул.

— Ну нет, — Карлос засмеялся, — не до такой степени. Но согласен, звучит вызывающе [1]…

— Сэм Винчестер. — Он в ответ тряхнул руку Карлоса. — Спасибо, что помог.

— Да не за что, — Карлос поежился от ночного холода и закутался в вытертую куртку. — Завтра покажешь машину отцу, уверен, он сможет что-нибудь сделать. Мы с Хью немного ее откатили, ты извини, но на дороге в таком тумане в нее может кто-нибудь врезаться. Шериф попросил за ней присмотреть, ну и за тобой тоже.

— Спасибо, — неприветливо буркнул Сэм. — Я вполне самостоятельный.

— Брось, — протянул Карлос, — тебе надо где-то ночевать и пожрать чего-нибудь тоже. У нас, конечно, не «Ритц», но зато есть свободные комнаты. — Он помолчал. — Они все свободные вообще-то… и уже давно.

Он повернулся и уверенно пошел по затянутой мглой улице, Сэм решил, что благоразумнее будет не выпендриваться.

— Я уже подумал, что она мне привиделась, — вслух подумал он, и Карлос засмеялся.

— Ты про Лавгуд? — уточнил он, обернувшись. — Она привиделась всему городу. Мы считали, что она уехала. Странно было увидеть ее в твоей машине. Ага, я ее заметил. Я шерифу и позвонил, по совету Майка. А нашли ее мы с шерифом, знаешь, где? В палатке мороженщика. Она уже месяц как закрыта.

— Почему там? — удивился Сэм. — Ей что, негде жить? Ты же сам сказал, что у вас в мотеле полно мест.

— А она к нам сразу не пошла, так и ночевала в этой палатке. Миссис Поттс [2] ее там еще в прошлый раз заметила, это их палатка, — пожал плечами Карлос и толкнул дверь. — Извини, что с черного хода, просто лень весь дом обходить. Прошу.

Сэм вошел в темное помещение и чуть не споткнулся.

— Осторожно, тут ступеньки. Сейчас. — Карлос зажег маленький ручной фонарик и осветил лестницу. — Давай на второй этаж. У нас генератор есть, но мать и так плохо спит, а раз гостей нет, отец его не включает… Ах ты сука гулящая! — прикрикнул он на кошку, и та, зашипев, смоталась куда-то в темноту. — Летом у нас обычно весело, особенно, когда приезжают на пикники студенты из колледжа, где учится Майк. Он сейчас пока в городе, отец приболел, но скоро уедет, досадно, он классный парень, хотя и молчун…

Сэм стал подниматься под болтовню Карлоса. Очевидно, Майк был единственным, кто был способен выносить это бесконечное верещание. У Сэма опять начала раскалываться голова.

— Машину твою я глянул, хотя я, конечно, не специалист. На первый взгляд ничего непоправимого. Отец завтра посмотрит. Как вы так ее?..

— Глупо получилось, — Сэм не хотел рассказывать Карлосу, что произошло на мосту, особенно после того, как скептически отнеслись к его попыткам откровенности шериф и доктор, но осторожно решил выпытать, что происходит в городе. — В тумане не заметили, что не хватает одного блока.

— А вообще, — усмехнулся Карлос, — добро пожаловать в ад. — И с этими словами он открыл дверь в небольшую комнатку с двумя узкими кроватями. В стекло билась ночная бабочка.

— В каком смысле? — непонимающе переспросил Сэм, делая шаг. — Ты про название?

— Девять тысяч жителей, — Карлос выпрямился и посмотрел Сэму в глаза, — забытое богом место. Говеная школа, из которой прямая дорога в говеный же колледж, и то, если мне здорово повезет. Домохозяйка-мать, брат, повернутый на бейсболе, отец со своей паршивой автомастерской. Все, что мне светит в жизни, дружище, это тусклая девица с дешевеньким обручальным кольцом, трое детей, кредиты и касса местного супермаркета.

— Ты недоволен? — У Сэма вырвались эти слова против воли, потому что он видел, какое у Карлоса выражение лица — человека, сознающего полный провал своей только начинающейся жизни.

— А ты? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Карлос. — Ты был бы доволен? — он хмыкнул и вышел из комнатки, махнув рукой и приглашая Сэма следовать за собой по коридору.

Ответ Сэма застал его врасплох.

— Да.

— Так вот о названии, — невпопад сказал Карлос, остановившись и рассматривая Сэма, — игра слов, дурацкая до невозможности. Когда-то эту отрыжку мира основал некий Кирк, и название приросло. Здорово отражает суть. — Карлос открыл еще одну дверь и показал Сэму туалет и душ. — Извини, на этаже. Тут не «Ритц»…

— Света нет, туманы… — Сэм поежился. — У вас всегда так?

— И постоянно все плывет, — кивнул Карлос, — тут же болота. Хотели провести железную дорогу, мост поставили, но этим все и кончилось.

Карлос распахнул хлипкую дверцу на небольшой балкончик, понюхал туман, достал из кармана пачку сигарет и вопросительно посмотрел на Сэма, тот отрицательно помотал головой.

— Не хватило денег? — Сэм усиленно делал вид, что продолжает слушать из вежливости.

— Да нет, деньги были, — Карлос чиркнул зажигалкой и затянулся. — Трасса по штату от нас далеко, так что железная дорога была бы кстати, но экономически невыгодно оказалось. Дорогу постоянно подмывает, вы по ней ехали, должны были заметить… Ям полно, латать не успевают. А свет — вчера столб какой-то придурок снес, а так, если не укрепленные, они сами падают, особенно весной… Дома тоже иногда сносит, но сейчас это редкость. Раньше полгорода по весне плавало, правда, это еще когда моя мать совсем девчонкой была.

Сэм вспомнил разбитый участок и нахмурился. Карлос уселся на какую-то коробку и откинулся на ограждение балкончика.

— Природа против человека. Мост поставили осенью, а уже весной он поплыл, от железной дороги отказались, а вот обычную проложили. Мэр и шериф постоянно хотят ее закрыть, но местные и так по ней не ездят, приезжие если только, конечно, не ночью и не в туман. Там же знаки везде, зачем вы сунулись?

— Мы видели один только знак, — признался Сэм, — и то на нем ничего не было, просто болванка.

— Плохо смотрели, — укорил Карлос. — Шериф Бреннан знаки везде понатыкал. А вообще дорога по штату за двадцать миль отсюда уходит вправо. Там тоже знак висит, указатель, что налево — дорога на Кирк-Ярд, и предупреждения разные… Однажды машина провалилась вместе с грунтом, правда, это было лет десять назад.

Сэм представил, как они пересекали дорогу, считая, что едут прямо, и с запоздалым ужасом осознал, что встречный грузовик не попался им просто чудом.

— Ладно, — остановил Карлоса Сэм. — Это не объясняет, что случилось с Дином.

Карлос посмотрел на него сочувственно и несколько виновато.

— Зайдешь завтра к шерифу Бреннану, — наконец сказал он, — он тебе все расскажет.

— А ты?

— А что — я? — Карлос затушил сигарету и вздохнул. — Я пока не могу арестовывать каждого идиота.

— Ты об этой… Бьюле?

— Слушай, — Карлос поднялся, прошелся взад-вперед по пятачку, не зная, как повести разговор. — Девка странная, это все признают. Пару дней она тут крутилась по городу, искала какого-то бородатого мужика, ночевала в палатке, что ела — неизвестно. Но сейчас ее задержали по подозрению в убийстве. Допустим, что твой брат не погиб, но это случайность.

— Да как она могла нас убить? — чуть заорал Сэм. — Дин здоровый парень, а она девчонка! И раны…

— Шериф объяснит, — повторил Карлос, Сэм понял, что с него просто взяли обещание молчать, и не стал настаивать.

— А раньше такое происходило?

Карлос с усмешкой прищурил левый глаз и рассмеялся.

— Ты спятил? Да если бы такое произошло, мы не сидели бы в полной жопе. Пресса, телевидение, охотники за всякой странной хренью. Золотая жила, дружище… Даже психичка способна поднять город на ноги. В смысле прибыли с туристов, разумеется. Кто бы стал разбираться, что это чья-то съехавшая крыша, когда налицо консервная банка вместо тачки, и можно слать фотки во все газетенки страны?

При последних его словах Сэм нахмурился.

— Ты в сверхъестественное не веришь?

— Я не идиот, — отрезал Карлос. — На этот мост никто не сунется в здравом уме, просто потому, что он вообще ненадежен. Блок… он вполне мог сам вывалиться, мост шатается от подмывов. Но никакие жуткие твари в нашем городе не водились. Знаешь, как говорят, городского пьяницы у нас нет [3]…

— А кто на нас тогда напал? — крикнул Сэм, и Карлос предостерегающе прижал палец к губам и кивнул куда-то вниз. — Машину обсыпало камнями, потом ее трясло, потом…

По улыбке Карлоса он понял, что что-то тут нечисто.

— Все то же самое говорила эта полоумная Лавгуд, когда приехала, — серьезно сказал Карлос, перестав улыбаться. — Все то же самое. Потому я шерифу и позвонил. Вообще-то он просил меня об этом помалкивать до поры, так что не выдавай меня завтра. — Он протиснулся мимо Сэма и вышел в коридор. — Комнату сам найдешь? Ну и здорово. Понимаешь, парень, ты выжил каким-то чертовым чудом. — Он помолчал. — Ты просто везунчик. Доброй ночи.

Сэм на негнущихся ногах добрел до комнаты, не закрыв за собой дверь, повалился на влажную кровать, прямо на покрывало, не раздеваясь, и натянул подушку на голову, чтобы не слышать, как бабочка пытается вырваться на свободу.

Это было больше чем неразумно, и Дин, когда узнает об этом, надерет мне задницу, успел подумать Сэм и тут же провалился в сон.

* * *

[1] Династия Браганса (или Браганца, порт. Braganca) — королевский род, правивший в Португалии в 1640—1853 и Бразилии в 1822—1889. Боковая ветвь Ависского дома и, следовательно, Капетинги. Происходит от герцогов Браганса XVI—XVII вв.  
[2] Миссис Поттс (англ. Mrs. Potts) — персонаж мультфильма У. Диснея «Красавица и Чудовище», 1991 год. Это, разумеется, прозвище жительницы городка.  
[3] «THERE’s NO TOWN DRUNK HERE, WE ALL TAKE TURNS» — «городского пьяницы у нас нет, мы все по очереди исполняем его обязанности», цитата из романа Стивена Кинга «Мешок с костями». Впервые был опубликован в 1998 году издательством Scribner.


	4. Be Our Guest - Чувствуйте себя как дома

Сэм проснулся от противного воющего звука, шедшего как из толщи воды. Звук был тоскливый, требовательный, раздражающий, начинался с басов и заканчивался пронзительными верхними нотами, и несколько секунд Сэм соображал, где он и что происходит. Потом он распознал звук — капризный кошачий вопль — и сразу вспомнил все остальное, с тоской подумав, что неприятности найдут его, где бы он ни был.

После всего случившегося Сэм мог ожидать, что ночные кошмары не дадут ему покоя, но этого не произошло. Спал он как убитый. Какой-то осадок от сна оставила только стеклянная улыбка Бьюлы Лавгуд.

На Сэма навалилась апатия. Самым разумным ему показалось узнать, что с Дином, а потом вернуться, закрыться в комнатке на ключ, закутаться в одеяло и ждать, неважно, сколько и чего. Все равно без помощи Дина он не сможет сделать ничего. И не захочет, поправил сам себя Сэм. А Дин, когда поправится, пусть делает, что решит нужным. Но уже в одиночку. Сэм вчера попытался, и этого хватило с лихвой. Тем более, что странности объяснились довольно просто.

Но не все, подумал Сэм, переворачиваясь. Спать в одежде было плохой идеей, но он только поморщился, возвращаясь к вчерашнему вечеру. Беспокоило его сейчас только одно — раны Дина. Слишком уж они выглядели… легкими? Поверхностными? Бессмысленными, нашел подходящее слово Сэм. И слишком отличались от царапин на крыше машины.

Неужели в этом городе все-таки что-то есть?

Восемь ран Дина, три царапины на «Импале». «Ну все это к черту», — с ненавистью подумал Сэм.

Он полежал, вытянувшись под одеялом и слушая, как где-то бубнит женский голос. Кошка наконец-то заткнулась. Кто-то прошел мимо двери — Сэм обратил внимание, что ее заботливо закрыли, — совсем рядом полилась вода, и через какое-то время все стихло.

Сэм как будто остался один в целом мире.

Три царапины и восемь. Простая математика лезла в голову и сбивала с толку. Если у взрослой твари три огромных когтя на одной лапе, то сколько у детенышей, если предположить, что именно они напали на Дина? Как Сэм ни вспоминал, ни одна тварь, меняющая с возрастом количество когтей, пальцев и конечностей, на ум не приходила.

А еще была дикая, с бесцветными глазами Бьюла, возможно, убийца, может быть, даже убийца Дина. Пусть и несостоявшаяся. Если шериф ее арестовал, значит, у него были на это причины? Реакция врача, реакция шерифа, даже рассказ Карлоса — все говорило о том, что никого не удивило ни происшествие, ни арест Бьюлы. И шериф был уверен, что Сэм никуда не скроется, только ли из-за Дина и поврежденной машины? Или была еще какая-то причина ему доверять?

Постепенно просыпалась совесть и диктовала свои условия. Дин, «Импала», шериф Бреннан — все они ждали.

Сэм загнал сомнения вглубь и резко, чтобы не передумать, откинул одеяло, поднялся и подошел к окну. Увидел он немногое. Ровный ряд одинаковых бесцветных домов, неширокую улицу, деревья, листья с которых уже начали облетать, и полупрозрачное марево тумана. Где-то за низкими облаками плавало холодное осеннее солнце.

Машины, одинокие, припаркованные вдоль тротуаров, казались давным-давно покинутыми. Сэм на какой-то миг засомневался, есть ли вообще в этом городе люди, или это место — призрак, несуществующий мир, параллельная реальность, иллюзия, больное воображение. Он тряхнул головой и посмотрел на часы — была почти половина десятого.

Сэм вспомнил, что не забрал из машины сумку, но отнесся к этому равнодушно, только осторожно нюхнул мятую рубашку и расправил ее, насколько было возможным. Ему стало наплевать на приличия до открытого вызова всем вокруг, он даже не заглянул в душ, только наугад пригладил волосы.

В мотеле была тишина. Сэм замер на лестнице и прислушался, но не услышал даже шороха. Все как будто вымерло, и Сэм вдруг понадеялся на такой исход, если не включать в число покойников, конечно, Дина.

Начать Сэм решил с машины. Там было оружие, и, если шериф не успел вчера тщательно все осмотреть, следовало сделать так, чтобы не вызывать у него лишних подозрений. Поэтому Сэм сполз по крутой парадной лестнице, держась за перила, как древний дед. Внизу была пустая стойка портье, над которой издевательски приветствовала постояльцев надпись: «Чувствуйте себя как дома».

Сэм подошел к кулеру, налил в стакан воды и понял, что жутко хочет есть. Какое-то время он решал, стоит ли начать с хлеба насущного или предпочесть собственную безопасность, в итоге спокойствие душевное перевесило телесный комфорт. Сэм распахнул дверь и вышел на улицу. Как говорил шериф, да и сам Карлос, здесь должна была быть автомастерская.

Карлос и неведомый пока Хью откатили машину с дороги довольно далеко — она теперь стояла с торца дома, и Сэм, с замиранием сердца осмотрев ее, обнаружил, что из машины ничего не пропало. Прежде чем побежать навстречу Карлосу вчера вечером, Сэм бросил пистолет под пассажирское сиденье, и он лежал там, как ни в чем не бывало. Не прихватила пистолет с собой и Бьюла, хотя подобная мысль у Сэма успела мелькнуть. Сэм взял пистолет, подумав, отправил его к ружью и запер багажник, не особо переживая, что решит по этому поводу Карлос. Идти в больницу, а потом в полицию с оружием не стоило.

Возле мотеля была тишина. На крыльцо выскочила кошка, вытаращила на Сэма круглые глаза, зловеще нашипела и убралась по своим делам.

Сэм обогнул мотель и оказался на центральной улице городка. Туманный апокалипсис продолжался, хотя и заметно ослаб, и влажность была такая, что стоило налететь небольшому ветерку, как пробирало до самых костей. С того момента, как Сэм выглядывал в окно, ничего не изменилось, если не считать появления пожилой дамы с ретривером.

Шериф Бреннан не сказал, как найти его офис, но Сэм не расстроился.

— Доброе утро, мэм, — окликнул он даму. — Мне нужен офис шерифа, не поможете мне?

Ретривер завилял хвостом, а дама обернулась к Сэму. У нее было бледное, очень уставшее лицо и небрежно заколотые седые волосы.

— Доброе утро, — неприветливо отозвалась она. — Вверх по улице, ярдов через сто справа увидите супермаркет, можете повернуть направо сразу за ним, там упретесь в синее одноэтажное здание с флагом. Мимо не пройдете.

— Спасибо, мэм, — искренне сказал Сэм, потому что почувствовал какую-то несправедливую неприязнь, исходящую от дамы, и это было обидно. — Вы мне очень помогли.

Дама поджала губы, нервно отвернулась и быстро пошла прочь. Ретривер, понурив голову, послушно побежал рядом.

Сэм пожал плечами и поплелся в указанном направлении. Он старался не смотреть по сторонам, ему казалось, что безжизненный город наблюдает за ним мертвыми окнами. И он успокаивал себя тем, что жители уже давно в школе, больнице, на почте и в магазинах, а остальные просто предпочитают не высовываться в висящий над городом мерзкий и влажный туман.

Супермаркет был напротив больницы, Сэм это запомнил, и сейчас он решил наведаться сначала к Дину. Но не успел он сделать шаг на дорогу, как услышал знакомый голос:

— А, Сэм Винчестер. Я давно тебя жду.

Сэм вздрогнул, повернулся медленно, как под водой, и посмотрел на шерифа Бреннана, стоявшего в дверях супермаркета с бумажным пакетом в руках.

— Вот, решил немного подзаправиться, а тут как раз и ты. Удачно.

— Доброе утро, сэр, но я… я хотел проведать брата, — попытался Сэм отвертеться от визита. — Я загляну к вам на обратном пути.

Шериф усмехнулся и сделал приглашающий жест рукой как раз в ту сторону, куда советовала направиться дама с ретривером.

— Не волнуйся, меня держат в курсе. И по поводу этого я тоже хотел с тобой поговорить.

Что-то в его голосе насторожило Сэма.

— С ним все в порядке?

— Все в порядке. Ну, насколько это возможно, конечно. Но я тебя уверяю, его жизни ничего не угрожает.

Сэм еще раздумывал. Шериф был спокоен и даже в весьма неплохом настроении, что было бы вряд ли объяснимо, если бы у него на территории было совершено серьезное преступление.

— Много странного, — продолжал шериф, подталкивая Сэма за угол супермаркета, — в этом деле, точнее, у меня такое чувство, что кто-то сработал очень умелую мистификацию. Только вот я ни черта не пойму, кто и зачем.

Сэм удивленно посмотрел на него.

— Во-первых, раны твоего брата и царапины на машине. Во-вторых, то, что вы оказались на этом мосту, абсолютная случайность.

— Мы не там свернули в районе Клифтона. У нас какая-то непонятная карта, кажется, что надо ехать прямо, чтобы на самом деле поехать левее, а выходит, что «прямо» — это скорее направо.

Шериф кивнул.

— Есть такое. Левее уходит новая дорога, раньше бы вы так не запутались, так и было — налево как прямо, направо почти поворот. Сам один раз едва не попался, да и карта у вас, наверное, древняя. Но не непонятная, нет. — Шериф чуть обогнал Сэма, показывая ему путь, но это совершенно не мешало им разговаривать. — Да еще и туман вас сбил с толку, ведь так?

— Ну… — Сэм почувствовал неловкость, особенно после рассказа Карлоса и его упоминаний о том, что шериф лично приложил руку к развешиванию предупреждающих знаков. — Из-за чертова тумана мы и в самом деле почти ничего не видели, пока не попали на мост.

— И по дороге никого не встретили?

Сэм с досады прикусил губу. Шериф был очень непрост, и в беседе с ним не стоило расслабляться.

— Нет. Только… когда въезжали на мост, я заметил вдали какой-то свет, наверное, это была Лавгуд.

— Наверное, — шериф, поднявшись на небольшое крыльцо, распахнул перед Сэмом дверь. — Заходи. Чувствуй себя как дома. Только не шуми.

Просьба стала сразу понятна. В офисе шерифа было пусто, если не считать прикорнувшего на диване парня в полицейской форме.

— Тс-с, — предупредил шериф, — пусть спит, у него ребенок, у которого режутся зубки. — При этих словах шериф улыбнулся так широко и по-доброму, что Сэму стало стыдно за все свои крамольные мысли. Человек, с таким теплом говорящий о малыше, не мог быть ни интриганом, ни подонком.

«Зато быть профессионалом это ему никак не мешает», — съязвил внутренний голос Сэма.

«Не щелкай клювиком, малыш Сэмми», — в тон внутреннему голосу ехидно напомнил незримый Дин.

— Так что отсыпаться Вилли приходится только тут, — пояснил шериф. — Ну и всю ночь он исследовал чертов мост… — С этими словами шериф поманил Сэма в свой кабинет.

Сэм послушно сел на стул и голодным взглядом проводил пакет, который шериф отправил в ящик.

— Приступай, — велел шериф. — Вчера ты начал с чего-то очень интересного.

— Давайте я вам расскажу по порядку, сэр, — предложил Сэм. — Все, как было… как я это видел.

— Именно так и нужно, — усмехнулся шериф, — валяй, я пока сварю тебе кофе. С Ромеро вы нашли общий язык?

Сэм кивнул.

— Да, он кажется неплохим парнем.

— Только жуткий пессимист, — согласился шериф.

Сэм начал издалека.

— Мы ехали на север, решили развеяться. — Он потянул носом воздух, заполняемый ароматом потрясающего кофе. — Я уже говорил, за Клифтоном мы перепутали дорогу. Немного удивились, — Сэм поморщился, вспоминая то настроение, с которым он начал эту проклятую поездку, и короткую ругань с Дином, но решил, что шерифу об этом знать совершенно ни к чему. — Но в целом все было нормально…

Шериф поставил на стол две чашки кофе, сел напротив Сэма, подпер голову руками и замер в ожидании продолжения.

Сэм прикрыл глаза, вспоминая подробности.

— …Пока не доехали до этого моста. Мы въехали на мост, потом… мимо машины кто-то пролетел. Я подумал — какая-то птица. А потом нас обсыпало мелкими камнями. Я даже толком ничего не успел понять, машину тряхнуло, Дин едва не потерял управление. — Сэм снова поморщился, на этот раз уже другим воспоминаниям. — В какой-то момент я решил, что мост начал под нами рушиться.

— Испугался? — серьезно спросил шериф.

— Да, — честно признался Сэм, не открывая глаз. — Потом была снова тень, скрежет, как будто машину кто-то схватил. Дин пытался вырваться, камни опять полетели, потом… потом мы попали в яму. Тут уже вырываться было бессмысленно, правда, мы об этом не знали, поэтому пытались до конца. До тех пор, пока все не закончилось.

Сэм говорил очень медленно, делая большие паузы, стараясь припомнить все как можно точнее. Он открыл глаза и увидел, что шериф слушает его чрезвычайно внимательно.

— Когда мы въезжали на мост, я увидел свет вдалеке, в тумане… я сначала сказал, что это могла быть Лавгуд. Но свет был слишком далеко.

— В тумане ты этого определить абсолютно точно не мог, — заметил шериф [1]. — Пей кофе, остынет.

— Потом нас выпустили, — продолжал Сэм, покорно глотнув кофе. — Или выпустило. Не знаю, что это было. Дин вышел посмотреть, что случилось, я тоже. Машина провалилась в яму, на мосту не хватало одного бетонного блока… Ромеро сказал, что он сам мог выпасть, потому что мост шатается. Потом я посмотрел — на крыше были три царапины.

Сэм замолчал, не зная, что еще сказать так, чтобы оно не звучало как издевательство.

— Тебе ничего не показалось странным, Сэм? — прищурился шериф.

Сэм немного помолчал.

— На крыше царапины совсем не такие, как раны у Дина.

— Верно, — удовлетворенно хмыкнул шериф, — молодец. Давай дальше.

Сэм собрался с духом и принялся за самую нелепую часть своей истории.

— Я увидел, как тень несется на нас. Может, это была та же… или то же нечто, а может, другое. И мне показалось, что она даже налетела на меня, сбила с ног, потому что на какое-то мгновение я даже потерял сознание. Я упал, и было тихо. — Сэм решил умолчать про выстрел. — Я позвал брата, и ничего, только снова начали падать камни. И… и все.

— Точно все? — улыбнулся шериф.

— С этим — да, — твердо ответил Сэм и одним глотком допил кофе. — А потом я пошел искать брата и встретил эту Лавгуд. Я вытащил машину, кое-как доехал до города… а дальше вы, наверное, уже знаете. Лавгуд сидела с Дином на заднем сиденье. Почему она убежала, когда я приехал в город, я не знаю.

Шериф, словно что-то вспомнив, поднялся, сокрушенно покачав головой, достал из ящика стола купленный в супермаркете пакет, вынул оттуда теплые сэндвичи и положил их перед Сэмом. Тот гордо отказался, глотая набежавшую слюну и осознавая адский голод.

— Ешь, не выпендривайся, — строго предупредил шериф. — И расскажи мне подробней об этой Бьюле Лавгуд.

— Ащ, — с готовностью сказал Сэм, вгрызаясь в сэндвич. — Мне было все равно, я очень испугался за брата, — искренне сказал он, с трудом проглотив огромный кусок. — Она помогла ему, остановила кровотечение. Но потом мне показалось, что она слегка под кайфом. Или не слегка? Она совершенно не была испугана, а ведь она должна была видеть то, что видел я?

— Если бы все было так просто… скажи, она что-то делала с твоим братом? Да сиди, — рявкнул он, когда Сэм в испуге вскочил. — Доктор Ривз кое-что выяснил. Проще будет, если я скажу, что в крови Дина предположительно присутствует слабый наркотик, даже не наркотик, конечно, так, растительный яд… Сиди! Он не опасен, просто вызывает сонливость.

Сэм в растерянности провел ладонью по лицу.

— Вы это выяснили вот так, сразу? — удивился он. — У вас такая лаборатория?

— Запах, — объяснил шериф, — доктор обратил внимание на слабый запах от рубашки твоего брата. Ну и несколько пятен. Док очень внимателен, хотя по нему и не скажешь.

— Но… как… неужели эта Лавгуд… Зачем? — простонал Сэм. — Мы же ничего ей не сделали. Она что, ненормальная?

— Местные жители использовали этот отвар от бессонницы, хотя, конечно, действие очень схоже именно с наркотическим, поэтому твой брат какое-то время еще побудет в больнице, так будет всем гораздо спокойней. А ты не чувствовал запах, пока ехал с Лавгуд в машине?

— Вроде бы нет, — неуверенно сказал Сэм. — Но я не обращал на это внимания. Если запах нерезкий, то мог просто ничего не заметить.

— Скорее всего, ты просто не знал. Сладковатый запах, док с ним знаком, потому что иногда к нему попадают переусердствовавшие старухи. Так, значит, на обратном пути ничего не произошло?

— Ничего, — буркнул Сэм, — вам же не интересны мои домыслы, правда?

— Домыслы — нет, а вот наблюдения — да.

— Она зачем-то удрала из машины, когда мы приехали в город.

— В этом как раз нет ничего странного. Хотя как посмотреть. Скажи, ты увидел брата раньше или…

Вероятно, у Сэма было такое выражение лица, что шериф чуть ли не в страхе осекся.

— Это она напала на Дина! — прохрипел Сэм не своим голосом. — Я… Я звал его, он не откликался, а потом услышал шаги. Разные раны… но зачем? Она же потом помогла мне, не напала на меня, хотя и могла, может, ей нужно было попасть обратно в город? Но она не могла знать, что мы окажемся на этом чертовом мосту.

Шериф заулыбался, несмотря на серьезность разговора, и ободряюще похлопал Сэма по плечу.

— Ты о полицейской карьере никогда не думал? Только ты очень сильно волнуешься.

— Учился на юридическом, — неохотно отозвался Сэм.

Шериф походил по кабинету, словно что-то для себя решая. Сэм не осмеливался его поторопить.

— Лавгуд, — наконец сказал шериф, — объявилась в городе не так уж давно. Три дня назад, если быть точным. Как она приехала, никто не знает, из вещей у нее с собой был только небольшой рюкзак. Просто однажды она появилась, посреди дня, и ходила по городу, расспрашивала всех о мужчине. Фотографии его она никому не показала. И в мотель не пошла, но это-то как раз и не странно, подумаешь, могла переночевать у какого угодно парня, но нет. Миссис Трумэн нашла ее на следующее утро прямо в своих владениях. Девица просто открыла дверь и зашла, там, в палатке мороженщика, и ночевала, несмотря на холод. Миссис Трумэн спросила, есть ли у нее деньги, даже предложила пожить у нее, но Лавгуд ответила, что ей так удобнее.

— У нее странный взгляд, — припомнил Сэм. — Не могу сказать, что неприятный, но он пугает. Мне постоянно казалось, что у нее не все в порядке с головой, я даже хотел ее высадить.

— Доктор Ривз был в числе тех, кого она расспрашивала в своих поисках. Ничего похожего на симптомы приема наркотиков он не заметил, а мог бы. Странности ее этим не объясняются, плюс ко всему, когда я говорил с доком насчет твоего брата, спросил и о возможном ее ку-ку. Док вывалил на меня кучу ненужных подробностей, смысл которого сводится к одному: серьезных нарушений психики у нее нет, так, несколько странное поведение, признаки какой-то фобии, не особо опасной…

Сэм совсем запутался.

— Но вы ее арестовали?

— У нас есть пострадавший с подозрительным препаратом в крови. Возможно, конечно, что это и не так, но док сейчас смотрит то, что мы нашли в рюкзаке Лавгуд. Вне зависимости от того, найдем мы что-то в ее вещах или нет, док отправит кровь твоего брата на анализ. Впрочем, я настаиваю на том, чтобы и у нее взять на анализ кровь. Хочешь знать, что она мне уже рассказала? Она отправилась на мост, потому что знала, что в туманную ночь там охотится Джиперс-Криперс.

— Бред, — быстро заявил Сэм и тут же прикусил язык, чтобы не распространяться о своих познаниях дальше. — Ну… вы же понимаете, что это обычные выдумки? Какой Джиперс-Криперс?

— Я похож на кого-то, кто верит байкам? — пожал плечами шериф. — Разумеется, понимаю. Даже если бы не понимал, кто ловит монстра с одним только фонариком? А Лавгуд пошла на мост исключительно для того, чтобы посмотреть на Джиперса.

Сэм понял, что пришла пора сделать очередное признание.

— Мне она говорила то же самое. Что пошла посмотреть на монстра, но то ли что-то помешало, то ли туман оказался слишком густым. Про Джиперса и человека-мотылька. Может, она просто повернута на всем сверхъестественном? — Сэм сделал над собой усилие и выдал то, что должен был сказать в сложившейся ситуации. — Как охотники за Лох-Несским чудовищем.

— Она считает, что именно Джиперс-Криперс виноват в исчезновении того человека, которого она искала. Довольно забавно звучит, особенно если учесть, что у нас не только не было такого человека, но еще и никто не пропадал. И уж, конечно же, у нас нет никакого Криперса. Вилли вернулся цел и невредим, и то, что ты рассказал, совпадает с его словами. Он даже чуть не провалился в ту же яму, что и вы. А у нас резина не такая крепкая, как на вашей машине, хотя я все равно советую ее теперь поменять.

Сэма сейчас «Импала» беспокоила мало.

— Как вы можете быть уверены в этом, если не знаете, был ли такой человек? — вырвалось у Сэма. — Может, его просто никто не видел?

— По словам Лавгуд, он тоже пропал на том самом мосту. И про камни она тоже что-то всем говорила. Когда с неба падают камни, и другая чушь. Никто ее особо не слушал, все отмахивались, как только начинали понимать, что девице не только, точнее, не та помощь нужна. Я бы еще принял ее рассказ во внимание, если бы мы нашли хоть что-то — машину, свидетелей, что такой человек вообще в нашем городе был, но она утверждает, что он у нас жил какое-то время, а не просто находился проездом…

Шериф переложил на столе какие-то бумаги, поморщился, покачал головой и вновь обернулся к Сэму.

— Думаю, нам стоит сделать так, — сказал он, — я сейчас запишу твои показания, если хочешь к ним что-то добавить, валяй. А потом я еще раз ее допрошу. Может быть, днем она ведет себя адекватнее. Ты пока можешь проведать брата.

Шериф вздохнул и помолчал.

— Но скажу тебе честно, Сэм, если не считать бредовых россказней, никаких оснований держать ее здесь дольше у меня нет. Подожди, — осадил он подскочившего Сэма. — Если док найдет что-нибудь, основания будут. Но пока Бьюла Лавгуд просто слегка двинутая… подозреваемая. И еще мы будем надеяться, что твой брат скоро придет в себя и сможет дополнить твой рассказ. Что-то он тоже должен был видеть.

Сэм решил, что непременно дождется, пока Дин придет в себя, и предупредит его о предстоящей беседе с местным слугой закона.

— Я тебе верю, — заверил шериф. — Я не верю тому, что ты все это видел.

— А что рассказала вам Лавгуд? — спросил Сэм, прекрасно понимая, что шериф может ему на этот вопрос не ответить.

— То же, что и ты. Только умолчала, какими снадобьями врачевала твоего брата. И постоянно сбивалась на этого мотылька. Видишь ли, — шериф занял место за столом, достал бумаги и приготовился записать историю Сэма, — она для чего-то явилась сюда, и явилась специально, не то, что вы. Мистификация, разумеется, это только мистификация, и вряд ли ее придумала и зачем-то реализует эта девчонка. И знаешь, какой вопрос я себе задаю прежде всех остальных?

Сэм растерянно помотал головой.

— Кто, как, когда и зачем должен был оказаться на этом мосту вместо вас.

* * *

[1] Фикрайтер погладит свои профессиональные кинки. Никто не против? К фику это все не имеет никакого отношения, но не все же фикрайтеру рассказывать о законах и банках?  
В тумане происходит искажение расстояния, иногда оно кажется в полтора-два раза большим, чем на самом деле. Если интенсивность дорожного движения высокая, аварии в тумане собирают по 100-150 автомобилей, так как водители не могут правильно оценить дистанцию. Если видимость очень плохая, можно приблизиться к лобовому стеклу, хотя это сильно повышает утомляемость. Боковые стекла следует опустить, чтобы слышать дорогу. Особенно опасны гравийные и грунтовые дороги, и необходимо четко фиксировать край проезжей части. В тумане нельзя включать дальний свет. Противотуманные фары эффективны, когда они находятся не далее 40 см от крайней габаритной точки автомобиля, а по вертикали — на высоте 25-50 см от поверхности дороги. Установка фар ниже 25 см над уровнем дороги не только не дает заметного улучшения видимости в тумане, но и порождает иллюзию постоянного движения под уклон.


	5. Urban Legends - Городские легенды

Сэм так и не смог ответить, были ли они на дороге одни.

— Ладно, — махнул рукой шериф, устало поднимаясь, — если бы ты утверждал, что кого-то видел, я все равно бы тебе не поверил. В таком тумане просто невозможно ничего рассмотреть. Ты бы врал, и это было бы очевидно…

— Я бы услышал, — осторожно предположил Сэм. — Иногда становилось очень тихо.

— Возможно, — не стал спорить шериф, открывая дверь и неоднозначно давая понять, что Сэму пора проваливать.

Сэм и сам догадывался, что от его показаний толку немногим больше, чем от бредовой болтовни Лавгуд. Шериф, как он был абсолютно уверен, опросил его больше для порядка, чем ради каких-либо действительно важных сведений, и, если и сделал какие-то выводы, то не в пользу мистических явлений и уж точно не в пользу Бьюлы Лавгуд.

Вилли все так же спал. Офис шерифа, казалось, тоже, а когда Сэм вышел на улицу, то и город выглядел сонным, несмотря на то, что время близилось уже к полудню.

Людей было совсем мало, зато туман почти исчез. Сэм кое-как сориентировался и отправился в больницу к Дину.

Там тоже не наблюдалось столпотворения. В коридоре сидела полная женщина с мальчиком лет шести, прижимавшим платок к разбитому носу. Женщина тихо ругала пацана, как понял Сэм, за драку в школе. У пацана было безразлично-обреченное выражение пухленькой мордашки, и меньше всего его беспокоили нос, драка и наставления.

У стойки регистратуры никого не было.

«В этом городе, — подумал с раздражением Сэм, — работает один шериф. Остальные где-то ходят или спят».

Сэм прошел несколько раз по коридору в надежде поймать вчерашнего доктора или парамедика. Женщина отвязалась от пацаненка и теперь недоверчиво следила за ним. Сэм сделал вид, что пришел по конкретному делу, уверенно постучал в дверь кабинета, где вчера ему обрабатывали раны, и, не дожидаясь ответа, вошел.

Сэм рисковал застать в кабинете полураздетую пациентку, но ему повезло. На кушетке преспокойно дрых Майк, и Сэм, в очередной раз подивившись сонной эпидемии, охватившей Кирк-Ярд, растолкал его без всяких церемоний.

— А, ты, — узнал его Майк. — С ним все в порядке.

— Я могу его увидеть?

— Можешь, — пожал плечами Майк, — но он спит.

— До сих пор спит? — Сердце Сэма куда-то упало. Он помнил, что сказал ему шериф, и оснований не верить ему у Сэма не было, но все равно это казалось невообразимо неправильным.

Майк поморщился, тяжело встал, подошел к небольшому рукомойнику и долго плескал себе в лицо водой и отфыркивался.

— Доктор, — начал он, вытираясь, — лучше скажет…

— Ты про наркотик? — резко спросил Сэм. — Я знаю, я говорил с шерифом, так что можешь быть откровеннее.

Майк хмыкнул. Подобного он не ожидал. Какое-то время он смотрел на Сэма, потирая рукой подбородок.

— Доктор Ривз сразу заподозрил неладное, тут дело еще и в дыхании, в тонусе мышц. Запах крови перебивает запах этого средства, но догадаться несложно. У нас тут бывают полоумные старухи с бессонницей. Это совершенно безвредно, только потом могут начаться сильные головные боли, а у старух еще и проблемы с давлением. Это не наркотик, никакого привыкания и зависимости, разве что само растение можно… — Майк немного замялся. — Впрочем, для этого его надо высушить, смешать кое с чем и курить. А как снотворное — просто заваренные настоявшиеся листья [1]. При контакте непосредственно с кровью действие более сильное и длительное, но не опасное для здоровья.

Сэм, вспомнив характеристику Майка как скупого на слова, такому многословию несколько удивился. То ли сыграло роль то, что Сэм был родственником пациента, то ли растительные препараты вызывали у Майка сугубо профессиональный интерес, но, сообщив Сэму столь занимательные сведения, он весь интерес к беседе утерял вместе с разговорчивостью.

— Долго он еще проспит?

— Может, недолго, но могут быть головные боли. Лучше, если он побудет у нас. Страховка…

— Мы заплатим наличными, — перебил Сэм, не желая развивать эту тему. — У нас есть деньги, не переживай.

Майк снова хмыкнул, но обсуждать ничего не стал.

— Раны неглубокие. Как я понял, тебе сильнее досталось. Могу проводить.

— Проводи, — не раздумывая, согласился Сэм.

Вздыхая, Майк провел Сэма по коридору куда-то вглубь больницы — женщины с мальчиком уже не было, ее сменила сильно беременная молодая мулатка, очень красивая, — и открыл дверь одной из палат.

Дин лежал, как король, на шикарной по меркам заштатной больнички кровати, и в палате кроме него никого больше не было, хотя стояло еще три таких же роскошных кровати. Мерно пищали приборы, назначения которых Сэм не знал. Майк с ленивой небрежностью проверил показания и немного умерил кондиционер.

В целом вид у Дина был вполне довольный жизнью, и Сэм даже подумал, что был бы сам не прочь так отоспаться. По крайней мере, палата была уютнее, чем комната в мотеле Ромеро.

Сэм немного постоял, подошел к тумбочке, по-хозяйски открыл ее, порылся под старыми журналами, достал пощипанный блокнот и старую ручку, вырвал из блокнота листок, написал номер телефона и протянул листок Майку.

— Не вопрос. — Говорить ему, судя по всему, уже совсем надоело.

Сэм очень хотел сказать Дину что-нибудь ободряющее, хотя он и понимал, что это будет больше для самоуспокоения, но Майк мешал проявлению братских чувств. Сэм вздохнул, повернулся и вышел.

Майк задержался в палате, и Сэм его ждать не стал. У него опять начала болеть голова, и он поспешил на воздух.

Какое-то время он стоял возле входа в больницу, наблюдая за редкими прохожими, потом решительным шагом направился в мотель.

Сэм вознамерился занять себя хоть чем-нибудь, а именно — изучением отцовского дневника. Он не знал, что может там найти, и не особенно горел желанием вникать в то мутное и не вполне законное дело, которому посвятили себя и Джон Винчестер, и его старший сын. Пока все странности, с которыми столкнулся Сэм, объяснились легко и логично, все, кроме одной — Бьюлы Лавгуд и ее нападения на Дина.

Сэму было наплевать на все сверхъестественное, но он рассчитывал, что сможет помочь шерифу Бреннану. Убедить его, что происшествие на мосту — не простое преступление, было задачей почти непосильной, но для себя Сэм мог попытаться сделать определенные выводы и преподнести их шерифу так, чтобы тот смог опереться на них как на факты и улики.

Карлос уже вернулся из школы, а может, просто сбежал с уроков, и с увлечением возился возле «Импалы», приподняв ее с одной стороны на двух домкратах. Сэм немного смущенно поздоровался и полез в багажник за дневником.

— Прости, — протянул Карлос, с насмешкой глядя, как Сэм отпирает багажник, — ты же так и не забрал свои вещи. Достанешь?

Сэм кивнул. Карлос или не обиделся на столь явное недоверие, или убедительно сделал вид, но Сэма это более чем устраивало.

— Не переживай. И спасибо тебе.

На его счастье, дневник лежал совсем недалеко — стоило Сэму сунуть руку в дорожную сумку Дина, как он нащупал плотную обложку. Сэм вытащил дневник, вынул из багажника свою сумку и взглянул на Карлоса — тот как будто ждал объяснений.

— Был у шерифа?

На всякий случай Карлос опередил.

— Был. — Сэм прислонился к стене. — Ничего необычного, ты был прав…

— А эта придурковатая Лавгуд?

Что-то в голосе Карлоса Сэму не нравилось. Ему и самому не за что было испытывать к Лавгуд симпатию, но отношение Карлоса настораживало, и Сэм хотел для себя понять — почему.

— Пока у шерифа. За что вы так ее невзлюбили?

— Невзлюбили? — Карлос усмехнулся и отложил ключ в сторону. — Когда в твоем городе объявляется некто и называет твой город набитым монстрами дерьмом, это мало кому понравится, не считаешь? А потом происходит попытка убийства. Все равно все уже об этом знают, не смотри, что на улице ни души…

— Наверное, ты прав, — пробормотал Сэм.

— Девица бегала по всем открытым лавкам и спрашивала, куда мы дели ее отца. Говорила про мост, про камни, про каких-то чудовищ. И все это с серьезным лицом.

— Но ты сам… — начал было Сэм, вспомнив, как Карлос отзывался о своих перспективах.

— Что — сам? — пожал плечами Карлос. — Скажи, ты же срешься со своим братом?

— Бывает, — признался Сэм.

— Ну так если я тебе вдруг скажу, что твой братец — ничтожный говнюк… То-то, — хмыкнул он, видя, как Сэм изменился в лице.

— А ты с ней говорил?

— Что тебя так напрягает эта безумная? — поморщился Карлос. — Шериф отправит ее в дурку, ей там самое место. Нет, не говорил, на кой она мне сдалась. Я от половины города слышал ее бредни.

Сэм немного помолчал, не зная, стоит ли передавать свой разговор с шерифом.

— Понимаешь… есть подозрения, что она напала на моего брата.

— Это я и без тебя знаю еще со вчерашнего дня. — Карлос снова взялся за ключ и принялся откручивать колесо. Сэм вспомнил, что он действительно говорил что-то о чертовском везении. — Да не лезь ты! — прикрикнул он. — Ты свидетель, конечно, ну и… напади эта дрянь на Хью, я бы этим ключом проломил ее безмозглую голову. У тебя была пушка, это, конечно, гораздо надежнее…

— Ты знал, что у меня есть оружие? — поразился Сэм. — Знал… и не выдал меня шерифу?

— Слушай, Сэм, — сказал Карлос с легкой насмешкой, — если ты попытаешься ткнуть своей пушкой мне в морду, я сломаю тебе руку. Будешь вякать, и я сверну тебе шею. Но пока ты держишь оружие в своей машине и не лезешь ко мне, это твое личное дело.

Карлос был невысоким и щупленьким, но сказал это с такой уверенностью, что у Сэма не возникло никаких сомнений в том, что он это запросто сделает. Ему в голову внезапно пришла еще одна дельная мысль.

— У тебя есть что посмотреть?

— Посмотреть? — Карлос явно удивился. — Ты имеешь в виду фильмы? Ну… есть… — он демонстративно пожал плечами, словно говоря — будь он на месте Сэма, то уж точно не развлекался бы. — В смысле девочек? Или ты не по этой части? — хихикнул он.

— Показать можешь? И лучше не девочек… и не мальчиков. Просто отвлечься.

Карлос аккуратно положил ключ на деревянный ящик, поднялся на ноги и жестом пригласил Сэма следовать за собой.

— Я твою пушку еще и спрятал, — ухмыльнулся он, — когда ты ушел с Майком. Знал, что шериф обязательно сунет в машину свой нос. И засунул ее под сиденье, подальше. Так она валялась прямо на коврике.

«Если бы не он, — с ужасом подумал Сэм, — сидеть бы мне вместе с Лавгуд». Но он решил не заострять на этом внимание, сухо кивнув.

— Вылетел, — пояснил он, — наверное, когда машина подскочила на выбоине.

— Конечно, — отозвался Карлос с наигранной доверчивостью.

Сэм снова открыл багажник, забрал пистолет и сунул его за ремень джинсов. Карлос посмотрел на него с неподдельным уважением. Подумав, Сэм все-таки снова запер багажник на ключ.

— Там еще ружье, — пояснил он, понизив голос, и Карлос одобрительно фыркнул.

Владельцы мотеля жили в этом же здании, на первом этаже, как понял Сэм по запаху, рядом с кухней. Комнаты семьи Ромеро выгодно отличались от предлагаемых постояльцам хотя бы размером — «клетушка» Карлоса, как он ее назвал, была раза в два больше, чем номер, который занимал Сэм, и в ней не ощущалось промозглой сырости.

Неплохой была и обстановка — Сэм отметил новый компьютер, отличную двуспальную кровать и задумался, в одиночестве ли Карлос проводит тут ночи.

Карлос подошел к стойке с техникой — дорогим музыкальным центром и большим телевизором — и выдвинул ящик. То, что ему было нужно, Сэм увидел сразу, но для вида покопался еще и в конце концов взял три диска.

— Можно?

— Да, конечно, — охотно разрешил Карлос. — Телевизор есть в общей комнате наверху, но тебе будет удобнее в номере рядом с твоим. Так что возьми приставку, вон там, на столе.

Сэм воспользовался любезностью и прихватил и DVD-проигрыватель. Карлос вернулся к «Импале», а Сэм отнес сумку в комнату и устроился в соседнем номере. Он был больше — рассчитан на семью из нескольких человек с детьми, не такой холодный и безликий, и Сэм подумал, что, если он задержится тут, то стоит попросить у Карлоса эту комнату. Какое-то время он провозился с проводами, потом скормил приставке диск, упал в мягкое кресло и уставился в экран телевизора.

Извлечь какую-либо полезную и важную информацию из попсового фильма Сэм не рассчитывал, но хотя бы хотел понять, что имела в виду Бьюла Лавгуд.

Разочарован он оказался с первых же кадров. Несмотря на всю свою неприязнь к охоте, Сэм не мог не отметить общий уровень фильма. За парнем и девушкой гонялось плохо склепанное существо, разрывало людей на части и совершенно неправдоподобно играло со своими основными жертвами. Что можно было вытянуть из этой ерунды, Сэм совершенно не догадывался. Кроме того, он начал клевать носом. Фильм был не только глупый и халтурный, но еще и нуднейший.

Через полчаса Сэм сдался, поставил фильм на паузу и раскрыл дневник отца. Оттуда сразу посыпались вырезки из разных газет, какие-то истертые фотографии — Сэм быстро их все просмотрел и, не найдя ничего для себя интересного, сложил стопкой и занялся внимательным изучением отцовских записей.

Почти сразу же он заметил, что среди заметок, сделанных почерком отца, попадались и сделанные рукой Дина. Это его удивило — отец доверял Дину наблюдения и выводы. И на какой-то момент ему стало досадно: Дин становился, а точнее, стал настоящим охотником. А он, Сэм, кем стал он?..

Записи о человеке-мотыльке он едва не пропустил, такими они были отрывочными и бессвязными, и занимали всего лишь одну страницу.

_1967 — летящее существо, 5 свид. на кладбище [2] (Зап. Виргиния)_

_15.11.66 — 4 свид.: большое белое существо с красн. глазами (преследовал а/м, место: ??)_

_Сообщ. прекратились после обрушения Серебр. моста. Атаки на машины подростков?_

_Фильм 2002 г.: ДТП — видения — странное существо, похожее на ангела, одержимость этим ангелом ??_

_Опухоль мозга (в фильме?) — смерть женщины ?? нет связи??_

_Репортер Дж. едет в одном направлении, оказывается в противоположной стороне_

_Как он попал не туда, куда направлялся?.. (херня!!!)_

_Машина Дж. сломалась или не слом. (загадка?), попадает в городок *назв?*_

_Дж. узнает о странном существе в городке: Дж. разыскивает существо, расспрашивает свид., существо появляется, разговаривает с Дж._

_СЕРЕБР. МОСТ? Сорвался кабель подвески, ударил по авт. (в конце фильма)_

Сэм мало что понял из невнятных пометок. Ясно ему было только то, что какой-то репортер направлялся в одно место, попал по непонятной причине в другое, что у него то ли сломалась, то ли не сломалась машина, и что в итоге он явно слетел с катушек, одержимый странным существом, похожим на ангела с красными глазами.

Страница была перечеркнута крест-накрест, и поверх текста красовалась надпись: «Полная херня!». На следующих страничках дневника Сэм нашел вклеенные газетные вырезки о происшествиях на мостах. Статьи были посвящены технологиям выявления усталости металла, транспортным потокам, ошибкам проектирования, и Сэм насчитал разных заметок с десяток, но никакой связи ни с чем не нашел. В одной статье были подчеркнуты строки о Серебряном мосту в Огайо [3], но никаких пометок отец не сделал.

Сэм перечитал записи о человеке-мотыльке. Последнюю фразу он расшифровал как «на Серебряном мосту в конце фильма по автомобилю ударило что-то сорвавшееся с моста при его обрушении», но не был уверен, что прав.

Сэм задумался. Отец признал историю полным бредом, но в ней было много общего с тем, что он пережил сам не далее как вчера. Особенно настораживало то, что в случившемся тоже наличествовал мост, а на мосту была машина, удары, камни и Бьюла Лавгуд с ее рассказами о человеке-мотыльке. Хотя ловила девица Джиперса.

Сэм вздохнул и вернулся к фильму. Через десять минут он не выдержал и поставил диск на ускоренный просмотр: все равно то, что отсняли создатели фильма, на правду не походило даже отдаленно. Сэм назвать себя настоящим охотником не мог, но абсолютно точно понимал: в отличие от истории мотылька, Джиперс-Криперс даже условно отношения к происшествию не имел, разве что в самом конце фильма у него обнаружились крылья, а стало быть, он мог летать. Сэм, кое-как досмотрев этот киноопус, больше для собственного спокойствия, чем для пользы дела, вытащил диск, выключил телевизор и вернулся в свою комнату.

Часы показывали без пяти минут три. Сэм подумал, не сходить ли ему еще раз в больницу, как вдруг отчетливо понял, что он должен сделать, пока не стемнело.

Он наскоро переоделся, проверил пистолет, убрал дневник отца подальше в сумку и спустился вниз. Карлос был занят ланчем, но прервался и согласился дать Сэму транспортное средство. К сожалению, это оказалась не машина и даже не мотоцикл, а всего лишь велосипед, но велосипед отменный, очень дорогой. Очевидно, дела у семьи Ромеро шли не так плохо, как Карлос хотел это представить Сэму или в принципе представлял сам себе.

Поначалу Сэм справлялся с велосипедом с трудом, но быстро приноровился и последнюю милю перед мостом гнал уже во всю прыть.

При свете дня мост не выглядел ни зловещим, ни пугающим. Совершенно обычное сооружение, которых тысячи по всей Америке и, возможно, миллион по всей Земле.

Если бы не предупреждающие надписи, которых действительно было множество, Сэм никогда бы не усомнился в надежности моста. Но власти города постарались на славу: никто из местных не совался на эту дорогу. Сэм отчетливо видел примятую «Импалой» траву, которой местами порос асфальт перед мостом, и свежую лужу масла возле одного из запрещающих знаков, натекшую, очевидно, из машины Вилли.

Сэм какое-то время размышлял, проехать дальше на велосипеде или пройти пешком. В результате победило уважение к закону и решениям городской администрации, и, прислонив велосипед к тому же знаку, возле которого оставлял машину помощник шерифа, Сэм побрел осматривать место происшествия.

Ночью мост показался ему бесконечным, сейчас же Сэм видел, что вряд ли он длиннее пятисот ярдов. Карлос и шериф оказались правы, говоря о бетонных блоках, выпадающих из-за того, что мост подмывает. Сэм насчитал еще несколько ям, правда, не настолько больших, чтобы в них могло угодить колесо машины. Ночную ловушку он приметил издалека — темный провал на светло-сером фоне.

Сэм внимательно осмотрел яму, сам не зная, что собирается там найти, но, кроме ошметков резины, ничего стоящего внимания не обнаружил. То, что «Импала» с такими повреждениями шины дотянула до города, было чудом, и Сэм решил, что их спасла очень маленькая скорость.

Камни были повсюду, и крупные, и маленькие, и больше всего их было там, где застряла машина. Сэм добросовестно полазил по мосту, даже перевернул несколько особенно здоровых камней, не получив совершенно никакого результата. Не удалось ему вычислить и место, где он нашел раненного Дина и впервые увидел Бьюлу Лавгуд, зато запах бензина до сих пор ощущался довольно отчетливо.

Сэм сделал вывод, что он совершенно никчемный криминалист, и отыскал место, где цеплял лебедку.

К его удивлению, там же он нашел и обрывок каната.

Сэм настолько поразился находке, что какое-то время стоял и тупо пялился на нее. Ночью ничего подобного он не заметил, хотя в качестве показаний так уверенно заявлять бы не стал. Он наклонился и подобрал канат, повертел его в руках и решил, что должен показать его шерифу. В карман канат не помещался, и Сэм пока бросил его на мост, а сам свесился через перила и посмотрел вниз.

Мост был не через реку, а какую-то смесь болота и широкого, но неглубокого ручья. Дно ручья было утыкано острыми камнями, и Сэм не сомневался, откуда кто-то или что-то набрало эти самые камни, чтобы атаковать «Импалу». Не понимал он только, зачем или почему. Версия шерифа, что поджидали вовсе не их, казалась самой вероятной и правильной.

Сэм уже спрыгнул было обратно, как вдруг краем глаза заметил внизу что-то странное. То, чего там быть никак не должно.

Сэм снова перегнулся через перила, пытаясь отыскать то, что его смутило. Удалось ему это не сразу, но, когда он заметил это что-то, то не сразу поверил своим глазам.

Из бурлящей мутной воды торчал ботинок.

И этот ботинок был на ноге.

* * *

[1] Фикрайтер не дурак, поэтому закономерности тут не ищите. Все запутано, перепутано и специально не указано. Проще будет считать, что это выдумка.  
[2] Джон Винчестер ошибся — правильно: 1966 (12 ноября 1966) год.  
[3] Серебряный мост был построен в 1928 году и имел 213-метровый центральный пролёт и два 115-метровых боковых пролёта. В 1967 году мост обрушился. Нагрузка от увеличившегося перед Рождеством транспортного потока вызвала разрушение одной из стержневых подвесок, за чем последовало цепное разрушение конструкции моста. По словам очевидцев, мост полностью разрушился в течение одной минуты. Погибло 46 человек. Трагедии якобы предшествовали множественные паранормальные явления, которые были подробно описаны журналистом Джоном Килем в книге «The Mothman Prophecies» (1975).


	6. Crime Scene Investigation - Место преступления

Сэм тоскливо таращился на ногу в ботинке, уповая, чтобы ему примерещилось. Но вода все так же невозмутимо бурлила, и нога чуть колыхалась, как у манекена. Познаний Сэма оказалось достаточно, чтобы сообразить — в воде находится труп. И это его всерьез огорчило — не потому, что он предался сочувствию, а потому, что Дин, разумеется, что-то бы уже точно предпринял, а не стоял, безнадежно разглядывая утопленника.

Сэм сполз с перил и уткнулся лицом в ладони.

Откуда он взялся? Убили его до того, как напали на них, или позже? Если до, то тогда легко объяснялось, что делала Лавгуд на мосту. «Убивала, — решил Сэм, — а мы ей почти помешали». Если позже… то это не могла быть Лавгуд. При условии, что у нее не было сообщника.

Сэм бегом бросился с моста. Пару раз он едва не споткнулся о нагромождения камней, хотя и старался выбирать дорогу почище. Бежать пришлось долго — мост шел по болотистой местности, и даже когда он закончился, не стоило и думать о том, чтобы не глядя сунуться на нетвердую, сочащуюся водой почву. Сэм вспомнил про канат и подумал, что он мог иметь к покойнику самое прямое отношение: вполне может быть, что он оборвался, когда человек зачем-то спускался вниз, но была также версия, что канатом воспользовался убийца.

Как проверять оба варианта, не спускаясь с моста, Сэм понятия не имел.

Он побежал назад. Со стороны его метания выглядели очень подозрительно, и он надеялся, что его никто не видит.

Канат лежал на том же месте, где Сэм его оставил.

При внимательном рассмотрении ничего особенного Сэм не обнаружил. Заинтересовал его только растрепанный конец — впечатление было такое, что канат перетерли или он сам перетерся, но обо что? И, главное, как? Сэм покрутил канат, прикинул, можно ли им задушить, и сделал вывод, что можно, но неудобно. По его неискушенному мнению, для удушения куда лучше подошел бы обычный ремень, или галстук, или бечевка, но лезть в голову преступника Сэм не мог, а точнее, усиленно заставлял себя не хотеть туда лезть.

Сэм свесился через ограждение и поискал взглядом труп. Тот тоже никуда не делся, по-прежнему находился в воде и исчезать не собирался.

Сэм вспомнил о монстре.

После этого он сделал очень обидное для себя умозаключение, что сыщик из него все-таки совершенно никудышный. Он не знал, с чего начинать, как действовать, и даже позвонить шерифу не мог, потому что оставил телефон в мотеле, да и помнил, что связи на мосту все равно нет.

Сэм постоял и направился к другому концу моста. По дороге он старался примечать все странное, но, на его беду, странным казалось все сразу или ровным счетом ничего. Камни, выбоины…

Сэм обернулся и внимательно посмотрел на мост. Камни были рассыпаны странно, будто все, что в изобилии нападало на мост, касалось только атаки на них. Сэм вспомнил — до того момента, как на них напал монстр, дорога была ровной, и никаких камней на ней не наблюдалось. Он даже вспомнил, как погнал машину Дин…

Для очистки совести Сэм прошел до самого въезда на мост и убедился, что камней там действительно нет, после чего зашагал обратно. Вот то место, где на «Импалу» посыпались первые мелкие камешки. Вот — новая атака, и камни уже гораздо крупнее. Сэм почувствовал настоящую гордость за себя, когда разглядел осколки от фары. Через пару десятков ярдов была та самая выбоина-ловушка, в которой они застряли. Сэм присел, потом встал на колени и тщательно осмотрел ее. На этот раз он был внимательнее, что дало результат: блок действительно вывалился без посторонней помощи. Сэм обнаружил, что металл в одном месте здорово проржавел и, видимо, не выдержал тяжести, а соседние блоки тоже держались на одном обещании.

Вчера вечером им крупно повезло дважды. То, что они вместе с тяжелой машиной не полетели с моста в компанию к покойнику, было огромной удачей.

Сэм закрыл глаза и попытался воссоздать свои ночные похождения. Несколько шагов вперед, вернуться к предполагаемой машине, взять пистолет, пойти искать предполагаемого Дина. Потом он услышал шаги и пошел… вон туда.

Крови было совсем немного, больше она походила на не успевшую высохнуть росу, но, несомненно, это была кровь. Дин лежал именно здесь.

Сэм не знал, что ему это дает, но собственные действия придавали ему уверенности и сил.

Вот здесь, возле места, где он вытаскивал «Импалу», валялся канат. Сэм снова закрыл глаза — так оказалось гораздо проще вспоминать — и шаг за шагом припомнил все, что делал ночью. Вот они вместе с Лавгуд приносят в машину Дина, вот здесь он подбирает и бросает в багажник ружье, достает лебедку, крепит ее… Да, он смотрел под ноги. Видно в тумане было плохо, но о камни легко можно было споткнуться. Он тащил машину, а потом шлепнулся, как раз на это самое место, и Лавгуд принесла ему воды… Потом он отвязал лебедку.

Каната не было.

Точно не было, Сэм просто не мог смотреть почти никуда, кроме как себе под ноги, и он помнил, как упирался и пялился на собственные кроссовки.

Оставалось понять, что это может значить.

Если Лавгуд убила этого человека до того, как кто-то напал на них, то как на мост попал канат? Оставил Вилли? Но зачем ему этот канат? Он осматривал мост в темноте, даже покойника не заметил. А быть может, его тогда там еще не было?..

«И как-то ведь он сюда пришел, — подумал Сэм. — И, если он пришел не один, то должно остаться хоть что-то… машина или тот же велосипед. Не все же такие идиоты, таскаться сюда пешком, как Лавгуд».

— Давай, действуй, малыш Сэмми, — подбодрил его невидимый Дин.

— Думаешь? — пробормотал себе под нос Сэм. — Думаешь, это правильно?

Дин, разумеется, не ответил, но Сэм взял канат и направился прочь от места нападения.

Может быть, труп, когда собственно трупом еще не являлся, оставил свои вещи со стороны Клифтона. И Сэм шел именно туда, хотя сам себе не мог объяснить, почему. Потому, что в городе никто не пропадал, никаких незнакомцев, кроме Лавгуд, не было, а бросить все вещи ближе к тому месту, из которого ты приехал, просто логичнее и удобнее?

Сэм, болтая в руках канат, дошел до конца моста и огляделся. Справа были очень подозрительные кусты, под которыми чавкала не менее подозрительная жижа. Слева тоже были кусты, и Сэм направился туда, однако за кустами ничего не оказалось.

Сэм вздохнул, потом обругал себя конченым идиотом, вернулся на дорогу и стал присматриваться кустам. Поломанные ветки он увидел как раз в кустах справа и сразу кинулся туда. Ему пришлось сунуться в довольно глубокую лужу, но находка того, несомненно, стоила.

В кустах стоял велосипед, старый, потрепанный, и рюкзак, наполовину в воде, уже основательно намокший. Сэм, предпочитая не думать, что с ним сделает шериф, когда обо всем узнает, выволок велосипед и рюкзак на дорогу и прикинул высоту седла. Для Лавгуд она была явно неподходящей. Сэм даже примерил велосипед на себя — ему пришлось бы сделать седло чуть повыше, но Лавгуд вряд ли бы вообще достала до педалей, особенно если учесть, что верхняя рама шла не рядом с нижней. Лавгуд пришлось бы очень непросто, сядь она на этот велосипед.

Сделав этот важный вывод, Сэм положил велосипед на дорогу и занялся рюкзаком.

Он ожидал найти там все, что угодно, вплоть до трупов младенцев, но первое, что он увидел, был канат, в точности такой же, как найденный обрывок, заткнутый сейчас за ремень. Сэм опешил и принялся разграблять рюкзак дальше. Остальные вещи удивляли не меньше. Альпинистские крюки, скобки, названия которых Сэм не знал, но догадывался, что они имеют самое прямое отношение к крюкам…

А потом Сэм нашел блокнот.

Он перелистывал его дрожащими руками, почти неисписанный, с выдранными листами, и очень старался не делать поспешных заключений, потому что на оставшихся листках были сделаны наброски карандашом, точь-в-точь такие, каким должен был быть, по описанию отца, человек-мотылек.

Отличие было только одно — он не был белым.

Он был черным. И поэтому Лавгуд предположила, что это был условно похожий на него Джиперс-Криперс.

Если бы Сэму было, куда садиться, он бы обязательно сел. И схватился за голову, а быть может, еще и застонал. Дин точно знал бы, что делать со всей информацией.

«Просто Дин был хорошим сыном… учеником, — вздохнул Сэм, — а ты — нет». Первый раз в жизни он жалел, что относился ко всему, чему пытался научить их отец, как к обязанности, неприятной, как посещение зубного врача…

А потом неожиданно ему стало безмерно тоскливо. Сэм вспомнил, почти увидел как наяву, смеющегося Дина, хитрую усталую улыбку отца, почувствовал его теплую, тяжелую руку на своем плече, и это было так болезненно и страшно, что у Сэма глаза наполнились слезами.

Отец пропал, он просто исчез с лица земли, может быть, он давно уже мертв, а он, Сэм, думал только о том, что ему пришлось бросить колледж?

Отец, для которого они оба, мелкие пацаны, оставшиеся без матери, были всем, отец, всегда обнимавший их на ночь. Он наклонялся к ним, целовал их — с каждым годом поцелуй становился все скупее, все сдержаннее, в конце концов превратившись в краткий молчаливый кивок, — но Сэм почувствовал, как отец кольнул его многодневной щетиной, вернувшись с охоты, ночью, разбудив их нечаянно, от него пахло лесом и порохом, и спросил:

— Ты хорошо себя вел, малыш Сэмми?

У него были другие интонации, не те, что у Дина — насмешливые и немного высокомерные, а нежные… Джон Винчестер, суровый охотник, убийца, не умеющий и не желавший щадить, был способен на нежность.

Отец.

И теперь он пропал.

Сэм осознал это так же внезапно, как когда-то, много лет назад, понял, что у него нет матери. Он не помнил ее, он был слишком мал, когда она погибла, но мысль, пришедшая однажды в голову пятилетнему мальчишке, была страшна своей обреченностью. Сэм не помнил, как именно ему пришло это в голову, помнил только, что ему стало страшно и больно, и он бросился в слезах к отцу, схватился за грязные, пыльные джинсы, и плакал, и плакал, безутешно, пытаясь со слезами выплеснуть бессловесную боль, невыносимую и нетерпимую для детского сердца…

Сэм сейчас должен был сделать то, чему учил их отец.

Он должен был помочь Дину.

Отец растил из него бойца, а он разнюнился, как тряпка. Отец был уверен, что младший сын способен прикрыть его спину. Отец рассчитывал на него.

Сэм сжал кулаки.

Он решительно запихал все обратно в рюкзак, стараясь сложить все именно так, как упаковывал неизвестный — то ли нынешний труп, то ли его убийца. Потом завел обратно в кусты велосипед и рядом плюхнул в лужу рюкзак. Сам Сэм вывозился и вымок, но надеялся, что успеет обсохнуть, пока доберется до города.

Блокнот он оставил себе. Точнее — Дину. Сэм не сомневался, что Дин обязательно разберется… когда придет в себя.

Сэм отправился в Кирк-Ярд, исполненный нового чувства. Оно было приятным и щекотало нервы, Сэм долго подбирал ему название, пока не понял — оно называется чувство долга.

Он так увлекся своей новою ролью, что едва не съехал в кювет. Канат, обмотанный вокруг рамы, ехидно напоминал о том, как Сэм вольно обошелся с уликами, и обещал при случае праведный гнев шерифа Бреннана.

Город немного ожил. На улицах играли дети, спешили куда-то домохозяйки с озабоченными лицами. Заезжать в мотель Ромеро Сэм не стал, хотя и успел увидеть Карлоса, а рядом — высокого мужчину и совсем еще мальчишку, и все трое колдовали над пострадавшей «Импалой». Сэм ехал прямиком к шерифу и пока еще не знал, что именно он ему скажет.

Шериф оказался на месте и при виде Сэма сильно удивился.

— Хочешь услышать какие-нибудь новости?

Сэм кивнул. Он решил, что лучше получить информацию, а потом получить свое, чем все равно с гарантией получить и остаться при этом в неведении.

— Для начала твой брат очухался и удрал из больницы.

Сэм сел там же, где и стоял, на кучу каких-то наваленных на стул бумаг.

— Он поругался с Майком, потом зашел в супермаркет и отправился по своим делам. Я хотел было его опросить, но он умело притворился ничего не соображающим.

Сэм хмыкнул.

— Впрочем, — махнул рукой шериф, — это нам все равно ничего не даст. То, что он успел бросить мне на бегу, пока лопал сэндвич, не расходится с твоим рассказом.

— Он рассказал про… тень? — удивился Сэм. Такая откровенность была совсем не характерна для Дина. Он вообще предпочитал не посвящать в свои дела полицию.

— Ну, нет, — засмеялся шериф. — Он сказал, что это был какой-то странный дядька. Болтающийся на веревке.

— На этой? — спросил Сэм и вытащил находку из-за ремня.

Шериф превратился в каменное изваяние.

— Где ты ее нашел?

— Там, — неопределенно кивнул Сэм. — На мосту. И еще там…

— Да? — насторожился шериф.

— Там труп.

Шериф озабоченно посмотрел на него.

— Там труп, сэр, он лежит под мостом, я видел только его ногу. И это мужчина. А еще я нашел… велосипед и рюкзак. В кустах. Я не знаю, что в них.

— Вот как, — многозначительно произнес шериф. — Значит, нашел… — Он взял у Сэма из рук канат и повертел его в руках. — А зачем тебя туда понесло?

Сэм пожал плечами.

— Ясно, — сказал шериф, — у тебя еще детство играет. Но, знаешь, спасибо… мы собирались туда наведаться завтра, после того, как опросим тебя с братом еще раз, но если так…

Шериф потянулся, хрустнув суставами, почесал лысую голову и крикнул:

— Вилли! Подъем! Есть дело.

— Я могу идти, сэр? — покорно спросил Сэм.

— А показать нам место? — прищурился шериф. — Ладно, там дела на пять минут. Без тебя разберемся. Где кусты с велосипедом?

— На том конце моста, что дальше от города, — с готовностью ответил Сэм. — Справа, если смотреть с моста. Там еще ветки чуть сломаны.

— Молоде-ец! — покачал головой шериф. — Нет, ты точно подумай о полицейской карьере. Только трупов прекращай бояться.

Сэм ответить ничего не успел, но предположение шерифа, что он просто испугался покойника, его более чем удовлетворило. Вышел заспанный Вилли, и шериф принялся загружать его поручениями, замахав на Сэма рукой. Сэму в офисе делать было больше нечего, и он вышел на улицу, гадая, зачем Дин сказал шерифу то, что сказал.

Садиться на велосипед Сэм не стал — ноги и так уже адски ломило, — и поплелся к мотелю Ромеро, обняв велосипед за руль. Он подошел к черному ходу, прислонил велосипед к стене и стал не спеша подниматься по лестнице. Он не спросил у шерифа, куда направился Дин, хотя и спрашивать было абсолютно бесполезно. Если Дин так нагло наврал про летающего на канате клоуна, то несомненно соврал бы и насчет своей цели. Машина была на ремонте, и Дин все равно никуда бы не делся, пока не смог бы ее забрать.

С этими мыслями Сэм добрался до комнаты, мечтая только об одном — поспать, и чтобы не так болели ноги.

И поэтому, когда он распахнул дверь, то даже не очень удивился тому, что увидел. Нет, то, что Дин тоже придет в мотель Ромеро, можно было предположить.

Очень сложно было предугадать, что на кровати, в такой соблазнительной близости от него, будет сидеть Бьюла Лавгуд.


	7. Am I My Brother's Keeper? - Разве я сторож брату моему?

— Какого черта? — только и смог выдавить ошарашенный Сэм, таращась на спалившуюся парочку, и для полного эффекта не хватало лишь мятой или полуснятой юбки Лавгуд. Вид у Дина был такой деловой и одновременно невинный, что было ясно — на сиськи Лавгуд он пялился достаточно и нашел их более чем удовлетворительными.

Лавгуд только улыбнулась на ругательство Сэма, а Дин недовольно хмыкнул. Еще бы мораль прочитал, как не сквернословить при девушке, подумал Сэм.

— Ты пришел почти вовремя, малыш Сэмми.

Реальность будто резко выбили из-под ног, и Сэм, слабо осознавая происходящее, закрыл дверь и, прошаркав к свободной кровати, практически рухнул на нее. Пружины жалобно застонали, но их судьба Сэма волновала мало.

— Как ты меня нашел?

— А здесь не так-то много мест для ночлега, братишка.

— Хорошо, — сказал Сэм, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не послать Дина в далекие дали вместе с его снисходительным тоном. Вместо этого Сэм уставился на Лавгуд, надеясь хотя бы, что девчонка занервничает. Взгляд почему-то тоже сполз на сиськи, и Сэм дал сам себе мысленного, но очень внушительного пинка.

— Как вы встретились? — в лоб спросил он Лавгуд, но она как и не замечала настойчивого и враждебного взгляда.

— Она меня нашла, — пожал плечами Дин, поднялся и, болезненно морщась, полез в сумку. — Ты бы позаботился хотя бы о жратве. Я уже не говорю о машине.

— Ты сам не слишком ей обеспокоен, — буркнул Сэм. Это и в самом деле было странным, то, что Дин — а он совершенно точно видел свою «Импалу» — оставил ее на семью Ромеро, а сам принялся обхаживать странную девицу. — Так давно не трахался?

— Бьюла, — очень спокойно сказал Дин, — ты хотела принять душ. На, держи, — он вытряхнул из сумки гель для душа. — Потом подумаем, чем тебя накормить.

Сэм рассматривал Лавгуд, пока та вертела в руках синий пузырек. Наверное, она хотела увидеть что-то менее универсальное и желательно с каким-нибудь сладким запахом, но настолько девичьи средства Дин ей, разумеется, предложить не мог. Сэм ощутил мрачное удовлетворение от того, что Лавгуд, нарушившая его личное пространство и покусившаяся на Дина, испытывает какие-то неудобства.

В темноте и суете Сэм практически не разглядел Лавгуд и сейчас упущение наскоро восполнял. Глаза у нее были светлые, блекло-голубые и чуть навыкате, это он помнил. Светлые волосы выглядели неважно — тусклые, спутанные, они были собраны не то в хвост, не то в пучок, заколотый длинной дешевой пластмассовой шпилькой. Одежда висела мешком, словно Лавгуд либо резко отощала, либо надела свитер с плеча весьма пышной девушки, а может, и некрупного мужчины. Руки тоже не отличались ухоженностью, щеголяя обкусанными и поломанными ногтями, на которых поблескивал давно облупившийся несвежий светлый лак. Даже на ноги не было приятно смотреть — туфли стоптаны, гольфы гармошками собрались на щиколотках. Если Дин решил обратить внимание на эту девицу и даже предпочел ее машине, решил Сэм, то либо у него слишком резко сменились вкусы, либо срочно требовался секс, с кем угодно и без придирчивого кастинга. Причем собственная рука уже перестала Дина устраивать.

— Спасибо, — наконец сообразила поблагодарить Лавгуд и встала. — Я быстро. Не переживай.

Это «не переживай» прозвучало раздражающе, будто с намеком на какие-то права на Дина. Такие девицы действовали Сэму на нервы, потому что у них в мозгах, или, точнее, вместо мозга, была розовая каша из фаты и стразиков, и на первый взгляд Лавгуд такого впечатления не производила, но первое впечатление, как определил для себя Сэм, стоило делать по ее реакции на красавчика Дина. В общем, Лавгуд, шагающая в ванную, должна была спиной ощутить, насколько неприязненно на нее смотрит Сэм.

— Ты как? — За Лавгуд закрылась дверь, и раздражать Сэма стало почти что некому. Кроме любимого брата.

— Заботливый брат вошел бы в комнату именно с этим вопросом, — упрекнул Дин. — Голова раскалывается. Надо бы, конечно, посмотреть, что эти умники творят с моей Деткой, но, черт, я не могу наклоняться.

— Как ты нашел эту Лавгуд? — повторил Сэм.

— Говорю же, она меня нашла, — ответил Дин почти с ненавистью и упал ничком на кровать, застонал, вытянулся и замер. — Сидела в больнице, как ждала, что я очнусь.

— Ее же арестовали! — рявкнул Сэм и тут же опасливо приумолк, заметив, как Дин скривился и потянулся к подушке. — Прости. В общем, ты, похоже, плохо понимаешь, в чем тут дело.

Сэм запнулся. Он не слишком ясно представлял себе, с чего начать.

— Эта девчонка была на мосту, когда тебя поцарапали, — медленно подбирая слова, произнес он наконец, — она была на мосту. Я тыкался в этом проклятом тумане как котенок, а она тебя уже нашла. Увидела меня и позвала на помощь. Потом помогла мне дотащить тебя до машины. И к слову сказать — больше там никого не было, твари тоже. Я же еще вытаскивал машину…

Дин при этих словах дернулся и даже забыл, что ему следует застонать.

— Не паникуй, — махнул рукой Сэм, — я же даже доехал на ней до города. Так вот — никто на нас не нападал и даже не пытался.

— Бред. Это точно не она, — возразил Дин, — хотя разглядывать в этой чертовой тьме мне особенно было некогда, но что это была не девчонка — точно.

Сэм задумался.

— Я вообще сказал бы, что это был не человек, — выдавил он, вспоминая странный сгусток тьмы. — Оно на меня налетело, сбило с ног. И больше ничего не сделало. Но ведь шериф подозревал, что Лавгуд причастна к нападению. Он даже арестовал ее. Во-первых, — Сэм сделал многозначительное лицо, — это раны. Твои, по сравнению с Деткой, царапины, и Детка, вскрытая как консервным ножом. Кстати… свет. Помнишь, когда мы въезжали на мост, видели свет? — Дин в ответ неопределенно повел плечами. — А у Лавгуд был фонарь, это точно. Ну, допу-у-устим, — протянул Сэм, — она действительно была на другом конце моста и пришла, пока я валялся в отключке. И в твой крови обнаружили что-то, похожее на слабый наркотик. Но, видимо, у Лавгуд в сумке ничего не нашли, потому и отпустили. Трава эта местная, так сказал шериф, а Лавгуд — точно нет. Ладно. Ее отпустили потому, что больше не могли держать под арестом. Но она притащилась к тебе в больницу — зачем? Для чего ты ей нужен? Как она вообще узнала, что ты там?

— Не тупи, малыш Сэмми, — отрезал Дин, — больница в городе одна. А мне где быть — понятно, что не в баре, хотя я бы предпочел нагрузиться пивом, а не таблетками. Она мне рассказала кое-что, пока мы шли, немного на бред похоже, но любопытно. Что приехала она сюда искать Джиперс-Криперса. Или человека-мотылька, как повезет. Насмотрелась какой-то ерунды.

— Ты слишком разговорчив с больной головой, — с нескрываемым ехидством заметил Сэм.

Дин только вздохнул.

— Скажи, — Сэм обогнул кровать и сел с ним рядом, — что ты видел?

— Иди ты к черту, — тепло пожелал ему Дин. — То этот лысый хрен, теперь еще ты.

— Шериф Бреннан хочет нам помочь, — почему-то обиделся Сэм и тут же вспомнил, что именно шериф и отпустил Лавгуд, и ничего, совсем ничего об этом ему, Сэму, не сказал.

«Хотя он совершенно не обязан передо мной отчитываться», — тут же возразил он сам себе.

— Ага, поможет он, как же, — буркнул Дин, зарываясь лицом в одеяло, — сколько раз копы нам помогали? Раз в пять меньше, чем пытались арестовать. Или в десять?

— Дин, ты хоть что-нибудь видел? Кто тебя покромсал? — настойчиво повторил Сэм, потому что пока от Дина был абсолютный ноль пользы и информации. У Сэма сложилось впечатление, что тот же шериф Бреннан проявлял к нему больше сочувствия и интереса, чем родной брат. Хотя у шерифа, конечно, это было профессиональное.

— Покромсал — сильно сказано, — самолюбие Дина было как всегда — на высоте. Он еще в школе терпеть не мог сознаваться в том, что его кто-то смог поколотить.

— Восемь ран, — для проформы напомнил Сэм, зевая. Переспорить Дина было сложно, да и не особенно хотелось.

— Царапин, — уверенно парировал Дин, — проснулся и смог сбежать, ран серьезных не оказалось. Куртке досталось куда сильнее.

— Просто в больничке не оказалось симпатичных медсестричек, которых ты мог бы соблазнить своими стонами.

— Это тот придурок схалтурил, кого бы он из себя ни строил, — Дин пихнул Сэма кулаком.

— Строил? — озадачился Сэм, — Дин, ты точно в порядке? А то, может, у тебя от кровопотери голова не соображает?

— Я тебе говорю, я его видел. Оно не похоже ни на кого из наших пациентов.

— Но ты в него стрелял?

— А что мне еще оставалось делать?

Сэм не мог не признать, что в этом есть доля истины. Кто бы это ни был, он атаковал.

— Потом эта дрянь меня толкнула. Не сказать, чтобы сильно.

— А раны? Они — что, сами собой появились?

— Ты знаешь наших клиентов, малыш Сэмми. Если они жрут — им два раза «приятного аппетита» желать не надо. А это издевка какая-то. Если бы он меня тряхнул так, как Детку, ты бы меня до сих пор по мосту собирал.

— Раны похожи на... — начал было Сэм, который терпеть не мог, когда Дин принимался строить из себя шута вместо того, чтобы думать о работе. — Я даже прикидывал, не было ли там целого выводка какой-то гадости. Ну там, мамаша и птенцы.

— Какие птенцы, — махнул рукой Дин, — какая мамаша, говорю тебе, это был человек.

— Шерифу ты сказал то же самое, — нахмурился Сэм. — И к чему ты ведешь?

— Да нечего нам тут делать, — отозвался Дин, — чиним машину и выбираемся из этой глуши. Мы вообще-то ехали по делу, если ты забыл. Тут ни сверхъестественного, ни трупов.

— А вот тут ты не прав! — спокойно сказал Сэм и даже ощутил внутреннее ликование от того, что ему было чем уесть Дина. — Потому что труп тут есть. Я его нашел.

— Ты нашел труп? — Дин даже повернул голову. — И где?

— Под тем же мостом, где на нас напали, — торжествующе ответил Сэм, — и уже доложил шерифу.

— Твою мать, Сэм! — взвился Дин и подскочил, кривясь от приступов головной боли. — Какого черта ты туда поперся? У нас есть дело! Мы ехали по конкретному делу! Между прочим, мы можем найти там отца!

— Поперся, потому что я прочел дневник отца, — зло прошипел Сэм. — Потому что Лавгуд искала там то, что отец считает полной мутью. Потому что на тебя там напали, идиот. И подрали там же твою драгоценную Детку!

— Детку не трогай, — простонал Дин, падая обратно на кровать.

— И как давно мы бежим от работы, потому что боимся копов?

— Да нет тут для нас никакой работы, — упрямо повторил Дин, — это все чей-то любительский театральный кружок, и мне наплевать, как это связано с этой задницей мира и с Бьюлой.

— И поэтому ты приволок ее сюда? Или нет, не поэтому?

— Сэмми, с каких это пор ты залезаешь девушкам в трусы — моим девушкам! — до того, как это соберусь сделать я? — взорвался Дин. — У тебя была великолепная возможность трахнуть ее до того, я очнусь. Масса времени!

— А ей-то ты сказал, что собираешься ее трахнуть? Зачем ты вообще собрался ее трахать?

— С чего ты взял, что я собрался ее трахать?

— Ты сам об этом только что сказал.

— Ладно, — сдался Дин, — рассказывай, что там с твоим трупом.

— Труп. В реке, прямо под мостом. Рассмотреть я его не мог, как ни старался. Но это мужчина. Потом я пошел смотреть, что рядом, нашел в кустах рюкзак и велосипед, — пробурчал Сэм. Без особой охоты, потому что он происходящее театром не считал. А у Дина ко всему был интерес примерно такой же, как к точным и не очень наукам, то есть где-то в районе нуля.

Дин задумался. Плеск воды в ванной затих, и Сэм решил, что стоить снизить накал страстей, чтобы их не услышала Лавгуд. Особенно те страсти, которые касались непосредственно ее тела.

— Дин, послушай. Отец написал, что в истории человека-мотылька что-то есть. Вернее… он написал, конечно, что все это полная чушь, но почему так похоже на то, что случилось на этом мосту? Вот скажи?

Дин утробно застонал.

— Мистификация? Ну, допустим. А если отец ошиба…

Сэм осекся, услышав, как открывается дверь. Лавгуд вошла в комнату, вытирая длинные светлые волосы полотенцем. Точнее, она просто проводила полотенцем по волосам, и струйки воды сбегали ей на плечи, оставляя на футболке темные пятна. Сэм внезапно обратил внимание на сережки Бьюлы — похожие не то на два бесформенных шара, не то на две редиски. Даже странно было, что она не сняла их в душе, или, может, надела сразу после него.

Бьюла, улыбаясь, подошла к столу, небрежно собрала мокрые волосы, посмотрела на старую шариковую ручку, оставленную кем-то из гостей еще в незапамятные времена, и спросила:

— Я возьму ее, ладно?

И, не дожидаясь ответа, закрутила волосы в пучок и воткнула в них ручку. Сэм сдавленно фыркнул, с трудом удержавшись от совета закрепить прическу гнутой четырехзубой вилкой, валявшейся на подоконнике. Удержался главным образом потому, что по общим признакам Бьюла могла совету и последовать, а наблюдать в волосах девушки вилки Сэм был морально не готов.

Зато появилась возможность опросить единственного свидетеля, от которого до сих пор никто не добился вменяемых ответов. Ведь все-таки она была на мосту. И каким образом она нашла Дина? И зачем?

Сэм посмотрела на Дина, тот понимающе кивнул.

— Ты нам расскажешь, что видела? — осторожно начал Дин, внимательно следя за умиротворенным лицом Бьюлы, устроившейся в кресле.

«Интересно, о чем вы трепались до того, как я пришел, — с раздражением подумал Сэм. — А может, не трепались, а собирались трахаться».

— Разве это вам интересно? — чуть нахмурившись, спросила Бьюла. — Сэм надо мной только смеялся.

— Прости, но тогда, — с нажимом сказал Сэм, — когда у меня был на руках раненый брат, мне… у меня… это было нервное, — нашелся он. — Я не хотел тебя обидеть. Что ты вообще тут делаешь? Если отбросить рассказы о Джиперсе. Ты искала какого-то мужчину, так?

Бьюла кивнула.

— Это мой отец.

— Что? — обалдел Сэм. — Ты… ищешь отца? В смысле… он бросил твою мать, и ты теперь его ищешь?

Сцена напомнила ему какую-то сопливую мелодраму. Он с ужасом подумал, что сейчас Лавгуд бросится к нему на шею, возопив: «Папа!», и разрыдается при этом. Но она не торопилась.

— Глупо, — пожала плечами Бьюла, пару секунд обдумав вопрос. — Если кто-то кого-то бросил, какой смысл его искать? И зачем? Это значит, что этому человеку другой человек больше не нужен.

— Как мудро, — усмехнулся Дин.

— По-моему, очевидно. — Бьюла совершенно не обиделась на едкое замечание. С ее волос все еще капала вода, но ей и на это было абсолютно наплевать. — Нет, я ищу отца, потому что… потому что он пропал.

— Ты подавала заявление в полицию? — поинтересовался Дин. — Заявляла о его пропаже?

— Нет. Это бессмысленно.

— Тебе надо сказать об этом шерифу Бреннану, — Сэм поднялся, подошел и попытался заглянуть в странные холодные глаза. — Это дело полиции — искать пропавших… Слушай, — неожиданно спросил он, — ты говорила, что ты парамедик. По-моему, ты не в себе. Как ты могла учиться на парамедика?

Дин с удивлением уставился на него, а Бьюла засмеялась.

— Я была лучшей в выпуске.

Сэм вообще перестал что-либо понимать. Как такая полусумасшедшая могла получить медицинское образование? Ей больше подошло бы варить отвары из папоротников или искать желчные камни в желудке козы.

— Ладно, — он смущенно почесал бровь, — эм-м…

— Ты опять не хотел меня обидеть, — заметила Бьюла таким тоном, как будто констатировала факт.

— Да. Но ты и правда странная. Ты же не понимаешь очевидные вещи.

— Для кого очевидные? — спокойно пожала плечами Бьюла. — Для полиции совсем не очевидные. Отец был викарием. Очень долгое время. Потом умерла моя мать.

— Прости, — почти в один голос пробормотали Сэм и Дин.

— Она умерла очень давно, я была совсем еще маленькой… Отец по ней очень тосковал, а я училась в школе, ничем не могла ему помочь. Потом я решила стать парамедиком, чтобы мы могли уехать и заняться миссионерством. Во многих странах людям не хватает веры, так говорил отец, а я знала, что им не хватает медицинской помощи.

— И что вам помешало? — осторожно спросил Сэм.

— Ничего, — безмятежно ответила Бьюла. — Два года мы провели в Африке, помогая местным жителям, потом… отец заболел, не очень серьезно, но было лучше, чтобы он вернулся в Соединенные Штаты.

Дин заерзал, и Сэм, обернувшись, перехватил его взгляд.

— Ты не очень похожа на человека, который столько времени прожил в Африке.

— Я вообще плохо загораю, — Бьюла, как ни странно, поняла, к чему он клонит, но, возможно, он был уже не первым, кто задал ей этот вопрос. — Потом, я в основном проводила все время в местной больнице и не выходила на солнце, а если и выходила, то старалась избегать лучей. Там на счету каждый медик, — объяснила она, — а если бы я вдруг свалилась с солнечным ударом или обгорела, никакой пользы это бы не принесло.

— И что, твой отец вернулся в Америку и пропал?

— Нет, — Бьюла задумчиво вытянула прядь мокрых волос и намотала ее на палец. — Он пропал, когда я уже вернулась. Врачи запретили ему снова ехать в Африку, а я очень скучала по нему. У меня никого, кроме него, нет…

Она замолчала, а Сэм внезапно испытал острый приступ стыда.

— Он очень внезапно уехал. Искать Джиперс-Криперса, а потом… он пропал.

Дин выразительно покрутил пальцем у виска. Сэм задумался, как помягче сказать Бьюле, что человек, покинувший единственную дочь ради поисков выдумки Голливуда, либо сильно больной на голову, либо старательно им притворяется, непонятно только, зачем.

— Я сама не знала, что он пропал, пока мне об этом не сообщили, — продолжала Бьюла. — Он просто перестал отвечать на мои звонки, но ведь в этом нет ничего странного. У него мог испортиться телефон. Я и не беспокоилась, пока мне не прислали письмо… Там было написано, что он в этом городе. У меня… — она растерянно оглянулась. — В рюкзаке есть это письмо. То есть рисунок и подпись с названием города…

Сэма вдруг осенило.

— Такой? — он достал из кармана блокнот, найденный в кустах у моста, и раскрыл его на одном из рисунков. Дин наблюдал за ним с остолбенелым видом, а взгляд у него был такой выразительный, что Сэму стало не по себе.

— Да. — Бьюла равнодушно кивнула. — Но это рисовал не мой отец. Он не умел рисовать, я никогда не понимала, кого именно он нарисовал. Из-за этого у него всегда были проблемы, когда он пытался что-нибудь напечатать в журнале. Фотографировать он тоже не умел, у него получались только размытые пятна. Его не публиковали, потому что журналы о мистике…

— Журналы о мистике? — Дин улыбался во весь рот и не хохотал, как показалось Сэму, только потому, что боялся за свою больную голову. — Да что за чушь! Сэмми, ты слышал?

— Это не смешно, — отрезала Бьюла, резко став серьезной. — Один раз отец сфотографировал НЛО…

Дин, уже не сдерживая хохот, повалился на кровать и тут же завопил от боли. Сэм подскочил к нему, но Дин только отмахнулся.

— НЛО! — кривясь, гоготал он. — Срань какая, журнал об уфологии!

— Ты не веришь ученым? — Бьюла на мгновение даже потеряла свой невозмутимо-безмятежный вид. — Не веришь стольким доказательствам?

— Ты спятила? Это не более, чем байки! Такие же, как этот твой Джиперс!

— Байки — это вампиры и оборотни, — Бьюла поправила мокрую прическу, — которых никто никогда не ви…

— Погоди! — Дин резко поднялся, опять поморщившись. — То есть ты считаешь, что вампиров и оборотней никто никогда не видел?

— А как ты думаешь? — улыбнулась Бьюла. — Так легко придумать что угодно, сказав, что после встречи с ними никто не выживает и становится вампиром или оборотнем. Вендиго, призраки, нет ни одного доказательства того, что они существуют, кроме слов людей, которые даже не видели их.

Дин и Сэм переглянулись.

— А-а… эм-м… — начал было Сэм, но Дин его опередил:

— Хорошо, — недобро улыбаясь, сказал он. — Допустим, все дело в очевидцах и, как ты это называешь, доказательствах. То есть Лох-Несское чудовище есть, так?

Бьюла задумалась.

— Скорее да, — объявила она. — Но что существуют инопланетяне, даже сомневаться нельзя. Столько свидетельств.

— А Джиперс-Криперс? — Дин прищурился. — Вообще-то это чистая выдумка. Его придумали в Голливуде.

— Взяли и придумали? — Бьюла улыбнулась. — А почему не придумали… я не знаю… Розовую Бабочку Рассвета?

— По-дурацки звучит потому что, — фыркнул Дин.

— Конечно, по-дурацки, — не стала спорить Бьюла. — Я думаю, что кто-то рассказал тому человеку, который написал сценарий, про Джиперса. Или человека-мотылька, это пока еще не ясно.

Сэм многозначительно взглянул на Дина. Было крайне интересно узнать, как им жить теперь — когда выяснилось, что Джиперс-Криперс куда более реален, чем вендиго, который мог выжрать печенку еще живой жертве. И та быстрая тварь, скакавшая по ветвям деревьев в три раза ловчей обезьяны, оказывается, была глупой выдумкой. Зато существовал человек-мотылек. Сэм не был великим знатоком монстров и из всех навыков отлично владел поисковыми системами и мог разобраться в записях в дневнике отца, но у него не укладывалось в голове, как можно быть настолько… невежественным человеком, имея при этом вполне научное образование. Сэм принимал отрицание существования любого сверхъестественного многими людьми, но что инопланетян и голливудские выдумки кто-то предпочитает тем же оборотням, о которых со времен Древней Греции ходило множество легенд, он слышал впервые.

— Какая хрень, — выдохнул Дин, видимо, устав смеяться, — если я завтра придумаю лилового единорога, который гадит покемонами, и сниму про него фильм, все уфологи мира будут искать его и даже не подумают, что я просто обкурился марихуаны до весьма впечатляющих глюков.

Бьюла открыла рот, по-видимому, рассчитывая разродиться очередной тирадой, однако в этот момент в дверь комнаты постучали и, не дожидаясь ответа, вошли.

Помощник шерифа выглядел отстраненно-нейтрально, как и все люди его профессии, когда им нужно сообщить плохие новости.

— Мисс Лавгуд, — начал он, и Сэм лишний раз удивился тому, как быстро в этом городе расходятся новости, — вы не могли бы прийти в больницу? Нам необходимо, чтобы вы опознали тело.

И резко побледневшая Бьюла закрыла рот, так ничего и не сказав.


	8. There's No Town Drunk Here - Городского пьяницы у нас нет

— Мисс? — позвал Вилли. — Вы меня слышите? Вы можете сейчас проехать со мной в больницу?

— Я… Да, конечно, — не слишком уверенно улыбнулась Бьюла. — Но почему именно я?

Дин, пользуясь тем, что на него никто не смотрит, снова повертел пальцем у виска. Вилли пришел в замешательство.

— Видите ли, — промямлил он, — мы нашли труп в том же месте, где вчера напали на мистера Винчестера.

Дин, который все-таки соизволил встать с кровати, притянул Сэма к себе за рукав и зловеще зашептал ему на ухо:

— Ничего другого не придумал, да?

— Нет, — отрезал Сэм, отпихивая его. — Живи так.

— Вы, я надеюсь, не боитесь покойников? — продолжал Вилли.

— Нет, — пожала плечами Бьюла. — Я медик, и я не боюсь мертвых. — Она все же бросила растерянный взгляд на Дина, но тому было вроде бы абсолютно все равно.

— Вы, мистер Винчестер, — Вилли теперь обернулся к Сэму, — вы тоже. В конце концов, это ваш труп. В смысле, что это вы его нашли.

— Угу, — пробормотал Сэм, направляясь к двери. За ним пошла Бьюла, следом — Вилли, и затем — Дин.

Захлопнув дверь, он привалился к косяку и застонал.

— Черта с два, я думал, что меня отпустило, — проныл он. — Голова все еще раскалывается. Ладно, пошли.

Сэм чуть задержался, чтобы помощник шерифа и Бьюла отошли подальше.

— Я не успел тебе сказать про этот блокнот. Я нашел его в рюкзаке того трупа. — Он протянул Дину блокнот, хотя в полутьме коридора вряд ли что можно было рассмотреть. — По тому, что написано в дневнике у отца, по тому, что тут нарисовано, это все-таки человек-мотылек. Там, на мосту…

Дин только отмахнулся, на ходу перелистывая блокнот.

— Я знаю про эту запись. Отец прав, фигня полная. Мы вместе занимались этим делом.

Сэм остолбенел. Дин, потирая голову, недовольно взглянул на него и стал спускаться по лестнице.

— Вот чистая правда, Сэмми, я бы вырвал этим писакам яйца, — заверил он, имея в виду журналистов. — В какой-то глуши, еще хуже, чем эта, вроде как увидели этого мотылька. Ну, сам знаешь, как привлечь туристов в любую задницу. В Британии для этого есть замки с привидениями. Нам даже ехать туда не потребовалось, впрочем, — он едва не споткнулся, тихо выругался и продолжал: — Это был вообще какой-то дерьмовый месяц. Как раз когда ты уехал, — мрачно поведал он. — В Чикаго ловили призрака в шикарном отеле, в паре мест — вампиров. Подождали, пока затихнет скандал, ну, тот, помнишь, с призраком в кампусе?

Сэм кивнул. Скандал он помнил, о нем писали многие крупные газеты, и, несмотря на свою таинственную подоплеку, он под собой имел вполне реальную почву.

Студент-филолог, недавно заселившийся в кампус, каждую ночь просыпался от чьих-то предсмертных хрипов. Сначала он списал все на собственное переутомление, но потом испугался по-настоящему. Несколько раз он стучался в соседнюю комнату, один раз — ночью, когда проснулся, затем, перепуганный уже всерьез, днем. От администрации кампуса он узнал, что комната должна пустовать: живущий там студент уехал на стажировку в Бразилию. Паника охватила почти весь корпус, и неизвестно, чем бы кончилось дело, если бы однажды кто-то из не верящих в потусторонние силы студентов не вышиб дверь комнаты в три часа ночи.

Таинственным призраком оказался отчисленный за неуспеваемость студент, работавший по ночам за старым агонизирующим компьютером. У него был достаточно стабильный приработок в городе, и бывший однокурсник пустил его на время своей стажировки пожить в своей комнате с тем условием, чтобы тот его никому не спалил. Несостоявшийся дипломированный программист условие выполнял четко, покидая комнату, когда в коридорах никого не было, либо, наоборот, ошивалось достаточно народа для того, чтобы он не привлек внимание. Выходил он только изредка за едой, днем спал, а по ночам работал, нацепив наушники, и его спокойное существование оказалось под угрозой лишь потому, что древний компьютер пробудил зло в лице не в меру нервного соседа [1].

История получила огласку, программист, как ни странно, оказался в выигрыше, потому что, несмотря на отсутствие диплома, отсутствием мозгов не страдал, а в кампусе еще долго рассказывали страшные байки. По прессе прокатилась волна аналогичных глупостей. Почему отец вдруг решил проверить одну из них, Сэм не знал, но тотчас спросил об этом у Дина.

— Потому что среди такой ерунды попадаются настоящие сообщения, — многозначительно поведал Дин. — Возвращайся, малыш Сэмми.

Это было сказано таким тоном, что Сэму стало не по себе.

— Ты имеешь в виду…

— То, что слышал. — Дин протянул Сэму блокнот.

Они вышли на улицу. Вилли и Бьюла уже сидели в полицейской машине, хотя до больницы можно было спокойно дойти пешком.

Доехали в полном молчании. Дин морщился, откинувшись на спинку сиденья, а Сэм пытался изгнать до сих пор звучавшие в ушах слова.

«Возвращайся…»

Сэи и хотел, и не хотел, и не мог в себе разобраться.

Вилли припарковал машину возле больницы. Бьюла слегка запнулась о порог, выходя из машины, но выглядела, в общем, достаточно спокойно для человека, который через несколько минут мог увидеть труп собственного отца.

Шериф довольно прохладно кивнул Бьюле, обменялся взглядом c Вилли, сделал вид, что не заметил Дина, но тепло улыбнулся Сэму. Сэм при этом ощутил какую-то гордую сопричастность, а ехидный голос напомнил, что до диплома юриста рукой подать. И тут же снова раздалось: «Возвращайся, малыш Сэмми».

— Да ну к черту, — сквозь зубы выдавил Сэм и смутился.

Шериф провел их куда-то в полуподвальное помещение, назначение которого было ясно любому, даже если бы в коридоре и не стояла каталка, покрытая простыней. Тела на ней не было, но Сэм вспомнил недавнего лихача, о котором говорил ему Майк, и подумал, что морг в этом городе никогда не пустует. Впрочем, может, им просто так повезло.

Шериф взялся за ручку двери.

— Готовы, мисс Лавгуд? — спросил он с нескрываемым сочувствием.

— Да, сэр, — улыбнулась Бьюла почти мечтательно, так, что Сэм даже передернулся. Все-таки она была невероятно странной.

За ними закрылась дверь. Дин привалился к стене и закрыл глаза. Сэм, вздохнув, решил не терять времени и быстро, не отвлекаясь на ненужные детали, пересказал Дину все, что случилось после того, как на них напала неведомая тварь.

За рассказом, коротким, но все же занявшим время, Сэм не сразу сообразил, что прошло уже двадцать минут, а ни Бьюла, ни шериф так и не появились. Он подошел к двери и попытался хоть что-нибудь рассмотреть за мутным стеклом, но из щелей только тянуло холодом. Это показалось Сэму не вполне нормальным, если у Бьюлы началась истерика, то не имело смысла оставлять ее возле трупа отца. С другой стороны, они не слышали ни голосов, ни криков.

— Дин, — спросил Сэм, сам уже холодея, — как ты думаешь, это был ее отец?

— Откуда я знаю? У него поехала крыша, — хмыкнул Дин. — Как тебе версия, что старик изображал это пугало, а его дочь собирала «свидетельства»? Вот тебе и повод, почему она удрала из машины, как только вы приехали в город.

— Собиралась вернуться к отцу? Но нашли ее там же, где она ночевала до этого.

— Могла чего-то искать и не успела смыться до прихода полиции.

— Вот так вот внезапно решила, что ей что-то срочно понадобилось? — усомнился Сэм. — Нет, непохоже. И, знаешь, она слишком уверенно говорила о том, что рассчитывала увидеть на мосту. Даже с обидой.

— Сиськи у нее клевые, а с головой явные нелады, — подытожил Дин. — Кстати, хотя ты и решил, что я собирался ее трахать… я толком не знал, как от нее избавиться.

— А почему она вообще привязалась к тебе? Похоже, что об охотниках она ничего не знает.

— Пыталась узнать, что я видел, ну и… как я вообще к этому отношусь, — усмехнулся Дин, — хотя до твоего прихода ее так не перло. Слушай, а она точно ничего не употребляет? Не могла она в ванной чем-то закинуться?

Сэм махнул рукой, с тоской посмотрел на Дина и встал рядом с ним у стены.

— Ла-а-адно, — широко улыбнулся Дин. — Все равно викарий, ловящий НЛО, это почти весело.

— Он не сам его ловит, Дин, — нахмурился Сэм. — Если Лавгуд сказала правду, то очень похоже, что его кто-то выманил на эту небылицу. Тот, кто это нарисовал.

— Думаешь, он отдал ему эти рисунки? — очень серьезно, уже явно настроившись на дело, ответил Дин. — Один из них прислал Бьюле, подписав название городишки, только кто — мистификатор или ее отец? И еще один вопрос, — усмешка Дина была неподражаема, — кто это рисовал?

— Научиться рисовать за такое короткое время нельзя, — согласился с ним Сэм, ругая себя, что не подумал о такой очевидности сразу и самостоятельно. — Но рисунки могли и заказать… Подумаешь, заплатить пятьдесят баксов уличному художнику за серию картинок к какому-нибудь будущему бестселлеру.

— Верно, малыш Сэмми, так что полностью исключать непричастность мистера Лавгуда к этому делу нельзя.

Сэм осторожно постучался затылком о стену.

— Не пойму, зачем ему втравливать в это свою дочь.

— Свидетель, — Дин неодобрительно скривился, — она же сама говорила, как мало надо для того, чтобы эти дурни, скупающие паршивые журнальчики с явным бредом, поверили в очередную сенсацию. И очень может быть, что не просто свидетель, а соучастник. Смотри, — Дин отлепился от стены и заходил по коридорчику. — Спятивший священник находит место, очень подходящее для того, чтобы устроить небольшое представление. Самая задница, дорога, по которой никто не ездит из местных, туристам тут особенно делать нечего, тем более в это время. Мост, как специально созданный, болота, туман, да ему даже напрягаться не пришлось. Потом в городишко приезжает его очень странная дочь. Как ты думаешь, она в самом деле готовый клиент для дурдома или просто прекрасно притворяется?

Сэм почесал голову, а Дин только довольно заулыбался во весь рот.

— Девица наводит в городе небольшой переполох, при этом не слишком привлекая к себе внимание. А затем им остается только дождаться нашего появления.

— Дин, — остановил его Сэм, — откуда они могли знать, что мы появимся именно в это время?

— А кто тебе сказал, что они не караулили там кого-нибудь уже несколько дней?

— Городского пьяницы у нас нет… — пробормотал Сэм.

— Какого пьяницы? — не понял Дин, а не понимать чего-либо он не любил. Вид у него сразу стал немного злой.

— Это из книги. Стивена Кинга. — Дин картинно закатил глаза и демонстративно застонал. — «Городского пьяницы у нас нет, мы все по очереди исполняем его обязанности». Кстати, это Ромеро мне напомнил цитату про пьяницу. Как считаешь, он что-то подозревал?

— Мог и сам напороться, — заметил Дин, — но по какой-то причине молчит. А быть может, чего-то и видел. Если бы мистер Лавгуд не грохнулся с моста так не вовремя, то все бы было практически сделано. — Дин развернулся и пошел в обратную сторону.

— Только мы с тобой — не самые подходящие актеры для подобного спектакля.

— Ну да, — заржал Дин в полный голос, даже не думая, что его могут услышать. — Мы, леди и джентльмены, давно сделали своей профессией охоту на разную нечисть и в два счета сейчас вам докажем, что никакого Джиперс-Криперса не существует. Бинго, малыш.

Сэм не мог не признать, что Дин прав. Но ответить он уже ничего не успел, дверь открылась, и в проеме показался очень озабоченный шериф Бреннан.

— Хорошо, что вы не ушли, — быстро проговорил он. — Пойдемте со мной. У нас тут что-то очень странное.

Сэм шагнул в помещение морга с неприятным давящим холодком внутри. Он неосмотрительно вздохнул, глотнув неприятный воздух, поморщился, посмотрел на Дина — у того было совершенно непроницаемое лицо.

Шериф шел чуть впереди и определенно торопился что-то от них узнать.

Бьюла сидела возле нужной им двери на корточках и при их появлении даже не подняла головы. Шериф распахнул дверь и кивком пригласил их войти.

Доктор Ривз коротко поздоровался и спросил:

— Готовы? — и откинул простыню, словно ответ был чистой формальностью. И тут Сэм подумал — а что, если сейчас на этом столе они увидят своего отца?..

Но это был совершенно незнакомый им пожилой крепкий мужчина. Сэм смотрел на покойника равнодушно. Дин чуть хмурился.

— Узнаете его?

— Нет, — Сэм и Дин отозвались почти одновременно. Шериф Бреннан стянул конец простыни с ног покойника.

— Это его… его ноги я видел. Ну, по крайней мере, они похожи, — сказал Сэм.

— Мистер Винчестер?

— Не знаю, — недовольно протянул Дин. — Я думаю. Не уверен, что он мог быть тем самым человеком, который на нас напал, хотя… Он был в чем-то, похожем на балахон, или мне так показалось, так что ни рост, ни телосложение я не заметил.

Сэм вдруг понял, чего опасается Дин. Если этот человек был ранен…

— Отчего он умер? — замирая, спросил он.

— Кататравмы, — лаконично ответил доктор Ривз. — Проще говоря, он упал с высоты.

Сэм вспомнил о веревке, о тех вещах, которые он нашел в рюкзаке, и его осенило.

— Это он изображал из себя… Джиперса? — Обидно было, что загадку слету разгадал Дин, а ему, Сэму, пришлось еще и побегать. — Пока не сорвался?

— Он отлично подготовился, — шериф посмотрел на труп, как показалось Сэму, даже с уважением. — Понятно, что ночью тебе и в голову не пришло рассматривать конструкции моста, не до того было, да и из-за тумана ты все равно ничего бы не увидел. А вот ему, — он кивнул на покойника, — было очень важно успеть до того, как туман рассеется. Он убрал почти все, даже сложил в рюкзак, забирался, видимо, несколько раз, но потом ему не повезло. То ли зацепился за что-то и открыл карабин сам, то ли крюк плохо закрепил. Пытался ухватиться за веревку, я думаю, как раз за ту, которую ты нашел, впрочем, это уже скажет экспертиза… а она оборвалась, перетерлась, пока он на ней качался. Твоя находка меня и навела на эту мысль — посмотреть наверх. Как он упал, уже не столь существенно. Но он пытался спастись, ладони содраны, несмотря на перчатки. И ногти — до мяса.

Дин всматривался в руки трупа, что Сэма несколько удивило. Доктор Ривз только крякнул.

— Альпинист-любитель, да. Я бы сказал, что не совсем любитель, особенно если посмотреть на застарелые травмы. А вы, выходит, что-то понимаете в этом?

— Считать умею, — хмыкнул Дин.

Шериф взглянул на него с интересом:

— Восемь ваших ран — перчатки, три на машине — крюки на ботинках. Было по два крюка на каждом, но один отвалился, я так понимаю, еще при первой попытке, — охотно объяснил он и повернулся к Сэму: — Там был еще один рюкзак, ты его не заметил. Зачем-то ему понадобилось имитировать нападение монстра. Зачем?

— Для сенсации, — Дин сжимал и разжимал кулаки, глядя на покойника. — Сукин ты сын, я бы тебя сейчас сам за Детку грохнул, был бы ты еще живой!..

— За какую детку? — настрожился шериф. Доктор Ривз подошел к своему клиенту и накрыл его простыней, словно хотел защитить от посягательств Дина.

— За машину, — прорычал Дин. — А так, ну, сами знаете… сэр, как делаются всякие сенсации в прессе. Дочка его была бы свидетельницей, а он сам вроде бы и ни при чем.

— Да, — кивнул шериф, морщась, и указал на выход. — Мисс Лавгуд говорила что-то про то, что ее отец — бывший священник, ныне криптозоолог. — Он с трудом сдержался от смешка. — Мое дело — охранять жителей города и раскрывать преступления, если уж они происходят.

Дин взялся за ручку двери, но медлил.

— В чем дело, парень? — подтолкнул его шериф. — Так вот… меня бы устраивала твоя версия, если бы не одно «но». Документов при нашем акробате не было, а мисс Лавгуд его как своего отца не опознала.

Дин от неожиданности отпустил дверь, и она с мягким хлопком закрылась.

— Помнишь, Сэм, я говорил тебе про фотографии? Что Лавгуд никому их не показала, когда разыскивала отца? Так вот, у нее их действительно нет, если, конечно, она их не спрятала.

— А письмо? — вспомнил Сэм. — Письмо вы у нее нашли?

— Письмо? — переспросил шериф. — С рисунком? Да, нашел…

Сэм, против воли краснея, полез в карман и вытащил найденный в рюкзаке блокнот. Шериф перелистал его с все больше мрачнеющим лицом.

— Я просто забыл про него, сэр, — Сэм совсем залился краской. — Честное слово.

— Ладно. — Шериф отстранил Дина и взялся за ручку двери сам. — Пойдем, мне надо записать показания твоего брата. А ты пока подожди нас, если хочешь.

Шериф с Дином, непривычно покорно идущим следом, прошли вперед по коридору, а Сэм так и стоял над все так же сидевшей Бьюлой.

— Эй, — осторожно спросил он, — ты как?

— Нормально, — она подняла голову, и лицо ее было немного сонным. — Я просто чуть-чуть поспала.

«Да она точно психованная», — подумал Сэм.

— Пойдем на улицу? — предложил он. — Тут не самое подходящее место для сна.

Бьюла легко поднялась и пошла к выходу.

— Жалко его, да?

— Он сорвался, — сказал Сэм. Ничего конкретного по поводу сострадания он не решил. — Сорвался, когда снимал свои веревки. Он имитировал монстра. Как ты считаешь, зачем?

— Я не знаю. — Бьюла поправила свою разлохматившуюся, уже высохшую прическу. — Шериф сказал, что он не удержался, когда полез на мост.

Сэм не стал ей ничего объяснять.

Они вышли на воздух, и Сэм подумал, что ему не хочется идти в душный мотель после едко пахнущего больничного морга. Он направился в маленький скверик, почему-то совершенно безлюдный.

— Ты его раньше не видела?

— Нет, — Бьюла остановилась. — Смотри, какое дерево. У него такие нежные листья, а еще ему скучно.

— Что? — ошалело переспросил Сэм.

— Оно нас приглашает, — улыбнулась Бьюла, села по-турецки на землю, вытащила из ушей сережки, положила их на ноги и принялась растирать мочки ушей, потом взяла одну сережку, подержала ее какое-то время в руке и вдела в ухо, затем — вторую.

— Красивые, — отметил Сэм, рассчитывая расположить ее к себе и сделать более разговорчивой. Точнее, откровенной в нужной степени. Он уселся рядом и стал подыскивать слова.

— Подарок мамы. Все, что от нее у меня осталось.

— Извини, — искренне попросил Сэм. — Я помню, что ты сказала. Просто… моя мать тоже умерла, когда я был совсем маленьким. И, знаешь, у меня от нее совсем ничего не осталось на память.

— Ее не стало очень давно, — тихо прозвучал голос Бьюлы, — мне тогда не было и пяти лет.

Сэм замолчал, внезапно устыдившись непонятно чего. Ведь, объективно говоря, ей пришлось ничуть не легче, чем ему и Дину. Может быть, даже ей было еще хуже, — хуже, чем Сэму, так точно. Мать она потеряла, когда уже осознавала смерть, и пропавший отец был самым близким человеком.

Хотя вряд ли мать Бьюлы была поглощена пламенем неведомой твари, возразил кто-то ехидный.

— Мама была хирургом в городской больнице, — будто подслушав мысли Сэма, продолжала Бьюла. — Отличным хирургом. — Бьюла замолчала, подняв голову к клену, и некоторое время смотрела на уже тронутые багрянцем листья.

На ее лице по-прежнему нельзя было ничего прочитать, разобрать эмоции. У Сэма было ощущение, что она не очень понимала, о чем говорит. Сиськи есть, мозгов не надо, иногда вздыхал Дин в те моменты, когда случайный роман делал попытки перерасти в нечто большее, а дело категорически держало в том же месте, где подкарауливала очередная пассия.

Сэм поморщился. Бьюла не выглядела совсем уж глупой, скорее, решил он, это что-то вроде защитного механизма.

— Как так вышло? — осторожно спросил Сэм, стараясь придать голосу сочувствие и участие. В конце концов, Бьюле нужно было именно это.

— Теракт, — как-то очень равнодушно произнесла Бьюла, поднялась на ноги, подошла к клену и легонько обвела тонкими пальцами обломанный сучок, — взорвали больницу, потому что это было наиболее важное сооружение в городе. После этого у меня кроме отца и Бога никого и не осталось.

— Ты решила стать парамедиком в память о ней?

— Нет, конечно, — лицо Бьюлы почти не дрогнуло, — чем пригодится маме то, что я стала парамедиком? Это нужно мне, отцу, людям. А тем, кто ушел, это уже ни к чему…

— Грустишь по ней?

— Зачем? — Бьюла обернулась и уставилась на Сэма, и от этого рассеянного взгляда ему стало не по себе, настолько он был странным. — Как это поможет кому-то? Только измучает. Это смерть. Часть жизни. Люди умирают постоянно, и скучать по умершим глупо. Конечно, жалеть себя увлекательно. Но зачем тратить на это силы?

Чем дольше Сэм общался с ней, тем больше убеждался, что она ненормальная. Столь аномального спокойствия при разговоре о смерти матери он не встречал. Дело могло быть в том, что мать она почти не помнила, но Дину было меньше лет, чем Бьюле, когда погибла мать, и он, хотя и не подавал виду, предпочитал уходить от любого разговора о ней, если это не касалось работы…

Может, решил Сэм, она слишком мало общалась с дочерью. У врача в небольшом городке бывает очень напряженная жизнь…

Сэм хотел было вернуться к расспросам, но Бьюла села, откинулась на спину, закрыла глаза и так и лежала с блаженной улыбкой.

— Давай просто помолчим и послушаем дерево, — предложила она. — Интересно, что оно расскажет нам обоим?

Сэм мысленно выругался — очень неприличными словами. Он уже построил в уме несколько подходящих к случаю фраз и собирался их озвучить, как вдруг услышал, что его кто-то зовет.

Дин махал ему рукой от супермаркета, и лицо у него было встревоженным.

* * *

[1] И снова история, случившаяся в реале. Правда, не в кампусе, а в обычной московской квартире, и в роли страдавшего от кошмаров студента был алкаш, заставивший за компанию с ним страдать участкового. Какова была реакция участкового на заявление про «призраков», пусть каждый додумает сам, но догадаться несложно.


	9. Глава 9. Pandora's Box - Ящик Пандоры

— Расскажите нам о своем отце.

Бьюла смотрела на шерифа прозрачными, ничего не выражающими глазами.

— Пожалуйста, мисс Лавгуд. Это важно.

— Я рассказывала вам, сэр, — ответила она после некоторой заминки, — вам неинтересно было слушать. Зачем вы спрашивали?

Шериф вздохнул. Дин, тоже вздохнув, заполз задом на подоконник и отвернулся к окну.

— Я вас не спрашивал, я вас допрашивал. Это не было продиктовано моим личным интересом, мисс Лавгуд. — Шерифу не хотелось заводить этот разговор, это было понятно по его тону, но ведь что-то заставило его срочно позвать и Бьюлу, и Сэма, и Сэм бы отдал сейчас чашку кофе, заботливо предложенную Вилли, чтобы во всем разобраться. — У меня есть… Назовем это вопросами, которые я обязан был вам задать по долгу службы.

— Вы задаете всем одни и те же вопросы? — искренне удивилась Бьюла. — Все люди разные. У всех разная жизнь.

Шериф постоял, прошелся по кабинету, потом взял стул и сел напротив Бьюлы.

— Бьюла, — тихо сказал он, — ты искала в Кирк-Ярде отца. Ты ходила по городу и расспрашивала всех о нем, но никому не показала его фотографий. Почему?

— У меня их нет, — просто откликнулась Бьюла. — Отец не любил фотографироваться. Он говорил, что фотография отнимает у человека память о ком-то важном. Посмотрел — и не надо хранить никого в сердце. А потом ты случайно потеряешь фотографию, и все, потеряешь и человека, а это неправильно.

Шериф покосился на Сэма, и тому ничего не оставалось, кроме как чуть пожать плечами. На самом деле Сэм подумал, что в этом действительно что-то есть…

— И ты просто спрашивала, — не то интересуясь, не то утверждая, кивнул шериф.

— Это маленький город. Я думаю, что нового человека каждый бы заметил.

Дин, до того демонстративно таращившийся в окно, едва не шлепнулся с подоконника, издав сдавленный всхлип. Сэм и сам слегка опешил от такого логичного заявления.

— Что-то не так? — Бьюла внимательно посмотрела на всех по очереди, будто боялась, что случайно кого-то обидела.

— Скорее наоборот, — пробормотал Дин.

— Я подумала, что стоит спросить у людей, которые могли его видеть. Торговцы или просто прохожие.

«Как она может так здорово притворяться конченой дурой? — поразился Сэм. — И при этом настолько здраво рассуждать».

Вероятно, эта мысль пришла в голову не ему одному.

— А почему ты не пошла в мотель? — спросил шериф. — Ночи уже очень холодные.

— Там, где мы жили, бывает очень холодно по ночам, — улыбнулась Бьюла. — Я привыкла.

— Ты чего-то боишься?

— Нет, — Бьюла вновь улыбнулась, вид у нее был настолько мечтательно-отстраненный, что у Сэма с трудом уложились в голове те разумные выводы, которые она сделала минуту назад. — Но в мотеле много чужих мыслей. Знаете, почему людям снятся плохие сны? Потому, что им мешают чужие мысли…

Сэм посмотрел на Дина — тот корчил оконному стеклу незабываемые рожи. Сэм и сам бы изобразил на лице что угодно, обладай он такой выразительной мимикой как Дин, потому что внезапно для себя поставил Бьюле Лавгуд диагноз — шизофрения. Ничем иным объяснить столь логичные доводы и страх перед предрассудками у одного человека он не мог.

— А зачем ты говорила про Джиперс-Криперса? — вырвалось у него. Шериф бросил на него недовольный взгляд. — Я успел поговорить кое с кем в городе… — поправился смущенный Сэм. — Все утверждали, что ты расспрашивала про Джиперса.

— Если где-то прячется кто-то, кого ищет мой отец, то и отец должен быть где-то там же, разве нет? — спокойно спросила Бьюла. — Но почему-то никто не признался мне в этом. Я не знаю, почему этого надо стесняться. Любое существо может жить там, где захочет, в этом нет ничего дурного. Но, быть может, жители города просто хотят оградить его от чужих глаз.

— Ты же видела в морге, что это за Джиперс, — ласково заметил шериф с потрясающей прямотой. — Просто мистификатор… Странный человек, тебе не кажется? У него нет документов, но есть дорогое оборудование. Он тщательно готовился, наверное, долго ждал, а потом напал на мистера Винчестера, — шериф мотнул головой в сторону Дина, — чуть его не убил. — Сэм видел, что шериф сознательно нагнетает на Бьюлу мрак. — Потом он, как ты видела, погиб, и мы теперь в полном замешательстве — что же с ним делать. Как узнать, кто он такой, и что ему на самом деле было нужно. Я боюсь, что мы не сможем ничего выяснить.

Шериф очень правдоподобно вздохнул и поднялся. Дин у окна торжественно загрустил.

— Ты пошла смотреть на Джиперса именно в эту ночь, — напомнил шериф. — Почему?

— Я ходила смотреть и в другие ночи, — возразила Бьюла. — Но ничего не происходило. Значит, ему нужен был туман. Может быть, он охотится в иные ночи в других местах.

— А почему именно мост?

— Потому что я не знала, кто это точно. Человек-мотылек охотится на мосту. Но мне кажется странным, что это человек-мотылек, это больше похоже на Джиперс-Криперса. Он появляется раз в двадцать три года! Если отец поехал его искать именно сейчас, значит, пришло его время.

— А ты не боялась, что он тебя убьет? — спросил Сэм. — Это не самая безопасная тварь. Ну, если уж ты про них столько знаешь... Ты считала, что он убил твоего отца, разве нет?

— Нет, конечно! — Бьюла даже привстала на стуле. Судя по всему, ей казалось странным, что никто не хочет понимать ее точку зрения. — Почему все решили, что они убивают? Если бы они убивали, то никто бы не смог о них рассказать!

— …Сценаристам, — не выдержав, съязвил Дин. — Коне-ечно…

— Да, — уверенно объявила Бьюла. — Может быть, какому-то журналисту. Я не знаю, кому, разве это так важно? Важно, что эти существа не несут зло и смерть.

— Но ты считала, что отцу угрожает опасность, и поэтому поехала его искать, — сказал шериф, и Сэм не мог не восхититься его терпением и профессионализмом. Самому ему хотелось уже заорать. Даже Дин, похоже, проникся уважением к работе полиции.

— Разве я говорила об этом? — ужаснулась Бьюла. — Конечно же, нет!

Она как-то странно всхлипнула и закрыла лицо руками, а потом отняла их, и Сэм увидел, что она смеется.

— Я просто соскучилась по нему. Мне его не хватало. — Она вздохнула, мечтательно прикрыла глаза и заулыбалась. — Мы с ним были очень близки.

Сэм подумал, что ее отец такой же чокнутый. «Впрочем, если он искал Джиперс-Криперса, это совершенно неудивительно…» Но вслух он сказал:

— Ты говорила, что не беспокоилась до тех пор, пока тебе не прислали письмо. Значит, в письме что-то было такое, что тебе не понравилось.

— Мне показалось странным, что он скрывается от меня, — Бьюла открыла глаза, и вид у нее был растерянный. — Ну… так бывает, конечно. Но мне… Я… — Она собралась с силами. — Я подумала, что у него появился кто-то еще, кроме меня.

— Джиперс-Криперс, — хохотнул Дин и тут же прикусил язык. Шериф взглядом пригвоздил его к подоконнику, давая понять, что шуточки сейчас неуместны.

— Нет, не Джиперс-Криперс, — Бьюла заметно погрустнела. Настроение у нее менялось невероятно быстро. — Другой человек. Я не то чтобы осуждала его, разумеется, нет, но мне не хотелось бы, чтобы между нами были какие-то тайны.

— Он любил твою мать? — спросил шериф.

— Очень. — Бьюла опять резко изменилась в лице — оно стало счастливым. — Они познакомились в Африке. Мама была врачом, а отец работал в миссии, тогда он еще не был викарием. Мне кажется, они сразу поняли, что их свело само провидение. С первой встречи они проводили все время вместе. Спорили, смеялись, улыбались друг другу. Им приходилось ненадолго расставаться, потому что отец уезжал днем в миссию, и тогда мама становилась грустной. Отец, наверное, тоже грустил без нее, но я этого точно не знаю. Мномонга мне много рассказывала о маме. Это мать вождя одного из местных племен, — объяснила Бьюла, — она была учительницей в местной школе и лучшей подругой мамы, хотя у них была большая разница в возрасте… она умерла.

— Мне жаль, — пробормотал Сэм. Дин тоже буркнул что-то сочувственное, только шериф молча покачал головой.

— Ей было почти шестьдесят, — сказала Бьюла таким торжественным голосом, как будто почтенная дама скончалась в возрасте ста двадцати лет, и Сэм запоздало вспомнил, что продолжительность жизни в африканских странах несравнима с американской. — Моя мама спасла ее внука, он мог умереть от заражения крови, и мама дала ему свою кровь. Теперь я знаю, как это было сложно сделать в тех условиях, — Бьюла смотрела с несвойственным ей превосходством, — переливание крови только кажется простым. Мномонга подарила ей свое сердце.

— Угу, — рассеянно промычал шериф. Он, казалось, почти ее не слушал, но смотрел на нее так, словно собирался просверлить в ней дыру. — Ты, получается, кровная родственница африканского короля, — не очень умело пошутил он.

— Погоди, — перебил шерифа Дин, — так ты родилась в Африке?

— Нет. В Манчестере, в Великобритании. Моя мать — англичанка, она уехала на родину за две недели до того, как я появилась на свет. Но мы вернулись в Африку, когда мне исполнилось два месяца.

— Сумасшествие, — с плохо скрытой неприязнью поразился шериф Бреннан. — Везти туда ребенка?.. Ведь твоя мама была врачом.

— В Африке рождаются дети, — пожала плечами Бьюла. — И живут. Я знаю, европейцы и американцы считают Африку чем-то… нечистым и диким. Это не так. Мне кажется, нет более близкого к природе и Богу места. Это мы принесли африканцам войны, — грустно добавила она. — На Земле Тысячи Холмов [1] никогда раньше не было зла… Отец часто повторял эту молитву — «И избави нас от всякого зла». Там, в Африке, молятся своим богам, но чтут и Бога нашего, наверное, там иначе нельзя. Их местные боги — живые. Они есть. В них начинаешь верить, потому что видишь, что они творят…

— Местные боги? — Дин прищурился, но не презрительно, как мог бы, а скорее с любопытством. — После того, что ты рассказала про оборотней, я что угодно могу от тебя ожидать.

Шериф промолчал. На его лице было четко обозначена выданная при поступлении на службу толерантность с девизом «Все, что вы скажете, может быть использовано сами знаете где». Бьюла же смотрела на подоконник, но не на Дина, а на приютившийся в уголке кактус, являвший собой воплощение занятости хозяина кабинета — шериф то запускал «зеленого питомца», то принимался интенсивно ухаживать за колючим шариком. Поэтому иголки торчали во все стороны, но среди них встречались явные проплешины. Очевидно, Бьюла, так беспокоившаяся за дерево в парке, теперь озаботилась состоянием цветка.

— Это силы природы, — пояснила Бьюла. — Мы никогда не почитали их, но в Африке они сильнее людей. Разве природа — это не Бог? Я спросила у отца, почему Бог испытывает несчастных африканцев сильнее, чем нас. За что им болезни, засуха, голод, агрессия европейцев? Отец сказал, что Бог, чем сильнее любит кого-то, тем страшнее посылает им испытания. Я думаю, Бог временами бывает очень жестоким. Несправедливо так относиться к тем, кто живет с чистым сердцем.

— Наверное, ты права, — улыбнулся шериф. — Это Африка научила тебя верить во все мистическое?

Дин протестующе заерзал. Сэм кашлянул, выражая с ним солидарность.

— Мистическое? Нет, — Бьюла покачала головой, и сережки в ее ушах закачались. Сэму на какой-то момент показалось, что одна из сережек сильнее оттягивает ей ухо. — Африканцы умеют колдовать. Не смейтесь, — попросила она. — Отец до того, как приехал в Руанду, был в Того. Там есть настоящий магический рынок. Акодессева [2]. И африканские колдуны действительно могут многое. Я видела.

Она внимательно посмотрела на Сэма, ожидая от него одобрения, потом — на шерифа. Никто не выказал явного пренебрежения к ее словам, и она приободрилась.

Дин ее внимания не удостоился и тут же с высокомерным видом вернулся к созерцанию улицы.

— Там, в Африке, у меня был друг. Мы с ним часто играли, — тихо начала Бьюла, перебирая в пальцах выбившуюся прядь волос. — Один раз мы играли в мяч, — ее голос познавал все новые грани отстраненности, — у них нормальные мячи — редкость, а этот мяч мне прислал дядя из Манчестера. И вот — Гугу пнул мячик, и он упал в колодец. Гугу очень расстроился, ведь другого настоящего мяча в городе не было, только сшитые местными, а они были очень тяжелые и плохо прыгали. И вот торчали мы над колодцем, торчали, и Гугу в него упал.

Бьюла замолчала. Шериф с тоской смотрел на неё, ожидая, что рассказ наконец-то дойдет до обещанной магии.

— Я звала его, долго звала, пока не сорвала голос.

Сэм фыркнул. В данной ситуации звать было бесполезно. Нужно было бежать за взрослыми. Бьюла будто не услышала насмешки.

— Тогда я спустилась по цепи в колодец, — произнесла она, — я тогда не подумала, как буду выбираться.

Сэм взглянул на Дина. Тот прикрывал глаза ладонью и картинно покачивал головой. Видимо, колодец был давно высохшим, а быть может, давно не использовался, но в любом случае находился слишком далеко от того места, где были люди, если крики детей никто не услышал.

— Отец тогда искал меня всю ночь. Нашли меня только утром, когда женщины пошли за водой мимо этого колодца к новому…

— А Гугу? — осторожно спросил Дин, обернувшись.

— Он сломал шею, когда упал, — безмятежно сообщила Бьюла, — я стояла на его плечах, чтобы не захлебнуться в грязной жиже. Отец сказал, что меня уберегли святые. Я не знаю, чем святым не угодил Гугу, он ведь был замечательным.

— Но как, черт побери!.. Это же была наверняка жуткая ночь для тебя, — выдавил Сэм, пытаясь представить, что это значит — стоять по горло в вонючей, непригодной для питья воде, на теле мертвого друга, с которым только что играл.

— Мне было страшно. Я с тех пор не люблю колодцы, — призналась Бьюла. — Мяч плавал у самого моего носа, а я держалась за стенки и боялась соскользнуть. Я рассказывала Гугу сказки всю ночь, лишь бы ему не было страшно так же, как мне. Мне так хотелось держать его за руку, чтобы он не боялся — но было нельзя. Я знала, что, если наглотаюсь этой жижи, то обязательно умру.

— Сколько тебе тогда было, Бьюла? — негромко поинтересовался шериф.

— Семь, — Бьюла встала, и, подойдя к окну, достала из кармана четки и начала оборачивать ими кактус.

Сэм начал прикидывать, как в случае чего будет уворачиваться, если Бьюле взбредет в голову запустить горшком, допустим, ему в голову. Хотя Дин сидел намного ближе.

Взгляд Дина подозрительно держался на юбке Бьюлы в районе задницы, и Сэм подумал, что у него гормоны совсем перекрывают мозги.

— Я долго после этого болела воспалением легких. Отец от меня отходил разве что в туалет. Даже проповеди отменял. Сидел у моей постели и молился.

— А врачи хоть были? — не выдержал Сэм. Отец, который молится у постели больной дочери, был в принципе довольно эксцентричен.

— Врачи? Нет. После того, как взорвали больницу, врачей больше не было. Один старенький парамедик на весь город, да местные знахарки-акушерки, — Бьюла развернулась, и взгляд Дина тут же поднялся выше. Ненамного выше. — Но были местные колдуны, и лекарства тоже, а еще — разные снадобья. И я выздоровела. Папиными молитвами в том числе, но он потом мне сказал, что молился, чтобы колдуны спасли меня. И они спасли.

— Как? — не выдержал Сэм, рискуя получить кактусом в живот. — Ритуальными плясками?

— Глупо, — улыбнулась Бьюла. — Я же сказала, у них были снадобья… Всем европейцам и американцам кажется это нелепым, но до того, как пришли мы, африканцы справлялись с болезнями. Я знаю, что многие вирусы в Африку попали с колонистами, — по-научному сухо заявила она, — и именно из-за этих вирусов им понадобились наши врачи. Африканцы не умеют бороться с нашими болезнями. А еще, — продолжала она, — я знаю, как они разговаривают с духами…

— Эм, — сглотнул Дин, — подожди, ты сказала, что врачей после взрыва больницы в городе больше не было… Твоя мама погибла там, в Африке?

— Да, — грустно улыбнулась Бьюла. — В Африке. Кто-то подложил в бикс [3] взрывное устройство, и, когда бикс открыли, раздался взрыв. Погибли почти все медики, которые были в городе… Операционной не стало, рухнули стена и потолок, погибли те, кто был в палате наверху, потому в Африке никто не строит такие крепкие здания, как здесь. А когда пытались спасти тех, кто еще жил, хотя спасать их уже было некому, террористы взорвали еще несколько бомб в палатах. Больница просто разрушилась, даже те, кто еще был жив, оказались под завалами, и вытащить их уже не успели… — Она помолчала. — Пока приехали военные, прошло слишком много времени. Мномонга плакала и говорила, что моя мама была самым светлым и добрым человеком из всех, кого она только знала. Мномонга взяла меня к себе, я училась у нее, пока мне не исполнилось двенадцать, а потом… потом она умерла, и мы вернулись в Америку. Отец стал викарием, а я пошла в школу.

— Ты потеряла очень многих дорогих тебе людей, — шериф подошел к Бьюле, посмотрел на нее сверху вниз, потом присел рядом с ней на корточки. — Как так получилось, что твой отец, слуга Божий, верил во все это… церковь не поощряет суеверия, разве нет?

— Да. — Бьюла посмотрела ему в глаза, будто обвиняя. — Их можно понять, нельзя давать людям верить в то, чему они могут начать поклоняться. Люди и так отвернулись от Бога. Но от того, что церковь отрицает потустороннее, оно не исчезает. Отец называет себя криптозоологом. Он видел это все в Африке. Он видел, как колдуны обращаются в зверей. Как они вызывают дождь, и как приходят в мир живых души умерших. Но он не мог донести это до людей, и в конце концов ему отказали от места. Викарий, призванный спасать души, не может губить эти души, предлагая им не место возле Господа нашего, а адские порождения, так они говорили.

— По-моему, у него все-таки поехала крыша, — тихо, но отчетливо резюмировал Дин. Шериф поднялся.

— Все может быть, — не стала спорить Бьюла, — но кто из нас совершенно разумен? И кто может сказать, где пределы этого разума? Вы все не верите мне, а я говорю, что нет оборотней, а ты, — она посмотрела на Дина, — смеешься. Кто из нас прав?

Шериф хмурился. Сэму показалось, что у него появились какие-то соображения, но он не спешил их озвучивать.

— Они назвали смерть мамы «Ящиком Пандоры», — голос Бьюлы звучал отстраненно, — из-за того, что первый взрыв был в ее биксе. Военные. Американские военные, которые приехали после.

— Ее звали Пандора? — сочувственно спросил Сэм.

— Да. — Бьюла вынула из уха сережку и протянула ему. — Когда маму нашли, она давно уже была мертвой. Папа потом сказал, что военные говорили — она умерла мгновенно.

Сэм рассматривал сережку — она была очень тяжелой, он никак не ожидал, что стекляшка может столько весить. Он подумал, что его догадка верна, и та сережка, которую дала ему Бьюла, и в самом деле тяжелее, чем вторая, оставшаяся у нее в ухе.

— Я говорила, что это моя память о маме, — Бьюла протянула руку и погладила красную стекляшку с неподдельной нежностью. — Отец дал мне их, когда мы вернулись в Америку. До этого я была слишком мала, чтобы носить их… Не помню их у мамы, но она вообще не носила украшений. Хирургу этого нельзя.

— Разреши? — попросил шериф, и Бьюла кивнула. Шериф взял сережку, подержал в руке, задумчиво хмыкая. Потом вернул ее Бьюле и попросил:

— Сэм, Дин, вы можете подождать меня в машине?

Дин охотно соскользнул с подоконника. Бьюла же, вдев сережку в ухо, только спросила:

— Вы куда-то поедете?

— Поедем, — подтвердил шериф. — Сэм покажет еще раз место, где он обнаружил вещи погибшего. — Сэм удивился — шериф и сам прекрасно все нашел без него. — Как-то он ведь приехал сюда, и, наверное, на машине. Значит, у него где-то есть документы. Нам ведь надо его опознать.

Озадаченный Сэм только глупо хлопал глазами, а Дин, как ни в чем ни бывало, спокойно направился к двери.

— Позови Вилли, будь другом, — окликнул его шериф.

Следом поднялась и вышла Бьюла, а Сэм вопросительно посмотрел на шерифа.

— Твой брат предложил мне помощь, — пояснил шериф, — я ее принял. У меня, видишь ли, очень мало людей. А для Вилли сейчас будет работа.

Сэм, столкнувшись в дверях кабинета шерифа с сонным Вилли и все еще недоумевая, вышел на улицу. Дин щурился на заходящее солнце, а Бьюла сидела прямо на холодной земле, поджав под себя ноги. Сэм перестал обращать на нее внимание. Его куда больше занимал сейчас Дин.

— Шериф считает, что она не соврала, — Дин был чем-то очень недоволен и поэтому хмурился. — Сейчас он убедился, что Бьюла сказала правду. Тот человек, которого ты нашел, здоров как бык, и он никогда не жил в Африке.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — подозрительно спросил Сэм. — На нем не написано.

— Именно что написано, — хмыкнул Дин. — Доктор Ривз сказал шерифу, что те, кто работает в африканских странах, постоянно делают прививки, многие из них оставляют характерные шрамы. И потом, посмотри на волосы Бьюлы. Они выгоревшие и сухие, а у этого типа шевелюра. Была, — он злобно ухмыльнулся, видимо, в очередной раз подумав о пострадавшей «Детке». — В общем, пока мы сидели, шериф мне сказал, что тут есть, над чем поразмыслить.

— Ты рассказал ему, о чем мы с ней говорили? Черт… я тебя не узнаю.

Сэм подумал, что с Дином происходит что-то странное. Сотрудничество с полицией, откровенность, в которой тот никогда не был замечен раньше.

— Сэмми, — зло отозвался Дин, — у кого-то слишком длинный язык. Ты назвал им наши настоящие имена. Мне пришлось корчить из себя законопослушного гражданина. И потом… — он поморщился. — Он чем-то похож на отца. Шериф.

Сэм пожал плечами. Шериф Бреннан был ему искренне симпатичен, но он никак не проводил параллели между слугой закона и Джоном Винчестером, который с этим законом был, мягко говоря, в отношениях весьма сложных.

— Он хочет разобраться в том, что происходит, — продолжал Дин, — как и отец. Здесь нет ничего сверхъестественного.

— Тогда зачем ты влез?

— Зачем ты влез, Сэмми? — проорал Дин, нимало не заботясь, что их вполне может услышать Бьюла. — Какого хрена ты вообще не смотался с этого гребаного моста?

— На Детке, из которой хлестал бензин, и которая еле ехала?

— Ладно. — Дин сбавил обороты. — Ты мог не тащить меня в больницу.

— Не мог, — упрямо возразил Сэм. — Куда бы ты меня дел, если бы я оказался на твоем месте?

Дин какое-то время раздосадовано пыхтел, но потом предпочел сдаться.

— Тогда не задавай тупых вопросов, почему я помогаю полиции. Чтобы смыться из этого чертова городишки без хвоста.

Сэм воспользовался моментом, чтобы сменить тему.

— И шериф считает, что Бьюла не врала насчет отца.

— По крайней мере, пока, — Дин выделил последнее слово, — все говорит об этом. Кто бы ни был этот хренов акробат, но он не викарий Лавгуд. Проехали.

Хлопнула дверь, и на пороге показался шериф.

— Скоро стемнеет, — озабоченно сказал он, — у нас мало времени. До темноты…

Он, очевидно, не заметил Бьюлу, потому что явно не рассчитывал на ее реакцию. Она вскочила, и шериф не успел оборвать сам себя.

— …До темноты мы должны отыскать мистера Лавгуда.

* * *

[1] Руанда, государство в Восточной Африке, бедная аграрная страна с очень высокой плотностью населения, имеет прозвище Земля тысячи холмов (Pays des Mille Collines, франц.). Колония разных стран с 1890 года по 1961 год, с 2009 года — член Содружества Наций.

[2] http://www.pichome.ru/lYe http://www.pichome.ru/lY3 http://www.pichome.ru/lYG http://www.pichome.ru/lYJ (а остальное можно просто нагуглить).

[3] Бикс (от нем. Buchse — «банка»), стерилизационная коробка, стерилизационный барабан — металлическая коробка для стерилизации перевязочного материала и белья в автоклаве и хранения их в операционных и перевязочных.


	10. The Lost Fathers and Where to Find Them - Пропавшие отцы и где их искать

— Нет!

Шериф взглянул на Бьюлу с неудовольствием.

— Что он сделал, сэр? — Она не очень понимала, что происходит. Сэм тоже не понимал и растерянно оглянулся на Дина.

— Бьюла, — проявляя все то же фантастическое терпение, сказал шериф, — нам обязательно надо найти твоего отца до темноты. Иначе может быть поздно.

— Вы ведь не арестуете его?

— Конечно, нет. — Шериф выдавил неловкую улыбку. — Почему врачи запретили ему жить в Африке?

— Диабет, — пробормотала Бьюла. — Но у него есть лекарства.

Шериф подошел к ней и взял ее за плечи, крепко, так, что Бьюла даже вздрогнула.

— Возможно, это просто мои опасения. Но лучше, если мы перестрахуемся и не будем терять времени. Мы отвезем тебя в мотель Ромеро.

Шериф перехватил ее за локоть и повел к машине. Сэм посмотрел им вслед, а потом увидел, как по направлению к офису шерифа быстро идет Майк с небольшим чемоданчиком.

— Пошли, Сэмми, — позвал Дин. Сэм не двигался. — Сэм!

— Ты недоговариваешь.

Дин резко развернулся, лицо его было нервным, а взгляд — колючим и чужим.

— Я все тебе сказал, Сэм.

— Только то, что счел нужным. — Сэм тоже начинал злиться. Он признавал, что у Дина была сотня причин держать его в неведении и, что скрывать, держать за дурачка, но он понимал — если даст слабину в этот раз, дальше будет все только хуже. — Дин, мое решение оставить вас тогда — не повод наплевать на меня сейчас.

— Вот как ты заговорил, — Дин сделал два быстрых шага и подошел к Сэму вплотную. — Ткнуть тебя мордой в правду? Отлично. Ткну. Возможно, старик Лавгуд где-то трахает бабушку, впервые за двадцать лет. Шериф повелся на собственную версию. А у меня своя версия, Сэмми, только тебе она не понравится.

Сэм отступил на шаг. Дин схватил его за куртку в районе плеча.

— Эй, парни! — крикнул шериф. — Времени остается в обрез!

— Как ты считаешь, — быстро говорил Дин, и лицо его было бешеным, — почему никто в этом сраном городишке не опознал старика Лавгуда? Да потому, что его тут и не было. Возможно, тут был другой человек.

— Лавгуд прислали письмо.

— Это не значит, что ее отец вообще знает о существовании этой задницы мира.

— Ты уверял меня, что отец — наш отец — считает все это полной херней.

— Считает. Но я хочу убедиться в этом лично.

— Не будь идиотом! — вспылил Сэм. — Отец сейчас в другом месте. Ты сам говорил, ты сам хотел, чтобы мы бросили все как есть и свалили отсюда как можно скорее.

— Сэмми. — Дин, побледнев, кусал губы. — Я. Хочу. Убедиться. Что я был прав.

— Сэм! — шериф уже завел машину и кричал им с водительского места. Темное лицо Майка маячило в мутном стекле.

— Идем. — Сэм стряхнул руку Дина с плеча. — Ты бредишь.

— Сэм, — Дин нагнал его в полпрыжка.

— Тебе страшно. Я вижу, — заметил Сэм.

— А тебе, как я вижу, нет.

Сэм остановился, рискуя нарваться на ругань шерифа или, что было еще хуже, на то, что их просто оставят на опустевшей улице.

— В этом разница между нами, — сквозь зубы проговорил Дин. — Мы тебе безразличны. И я, и отец.

«Да пошел ты», — хотел было возразить ему Сэм, но тут же подумал, что Дин не так уж и неправ. Когда человек тебе дорог, перестаешь рассуждать логически. Сэм все еще не мог сопоставить категоричные заявления Дина о бредовых слухах про Джиперса и его почти первобытный испуг перед тем, что внезапно отец мог посчитать это правдой.

Сэм вспомнил слова Карлоса: «Пару дней она тут крутилась по городу, искала какого-то бородатого мужика…». Бородатого. Даже если мистер Лавгуд и подходил под это описание, их отца тоже можно было назвать «бородатым»…

— Ты убедил шерифа взять нас с собой, а не наоборот.

— Какая теперь разница, Сэмми, — хмыкнул Дин, берясь за ручку двери.

Сэм уселся в машину, испытывая непонятное чувство вины. Бьюла даже не подвинулась, так и сидела, замерев и уставившись в одну точку. Майк чувствовал себя явно не очень уютно: Бьюла почти навалилась на него всем телом.

Машина тронулась, и Бьюла заявила:

— Я поеду с вами.

— Исключено, — шериф поправил зеркало заднего вида, как показалось Сэму, для того, чтобы лучше видеть пассажиров на заднем сиденье.

— Пожалуйста!

В ее голосе слышалось такое отчаяние, что шериф немного сбавил обороты.

— Майк окажет твоему отцу помощь. Если она, конечно, ему будет нужна.

— Я квалифицированный парамедик. Я справлюсь лучше, — твердила Бьюла.

— Извини. — Шериф затормозил возле мотеля, где их уже ждали Карлос и очень красивая смуглая женщина в возрасте. — Выходи.

Бьюла не двигалась.

— Мы никуда не поедем с тобой, — жестко сказал шериф, — и, пока ты будешь тут сидеть, твой отец будет ждать помощи. Твое упрямство может стоить ему жизни. Решай.

Сэм выбрался из машины и стоял, глядя на Бьюлу и придерживая дверь. Уже сгущались сумерки, в салоне горела лампочка, и в ее свете было видно, как по щеке Бьюлы стекает слеза.

Наконец, Бьюла вышла из машины и, едва переставляя ноги, направилась к Карлосу и женщине, которая тут же обняла ее за плечи и повела в дом.

— Едем, — скомандовал шериф и резко сорвал машину с места, едва Сэм успел шлепнуться на сиденье.

Мимо проносились дома, во многих из которых не светились окна, а впереди, в свете фар, уже клубился ночной туман.

— Уверен, — сказал шериф Бреннан, — вы подвернулись этому типу случайно. На такую удачу он не рассчитывал. Представление он придумал для этой несчастной девчонки. Если бы не появились вы, то досталось бы ей, конечно, не так сильно, как вам. Она ведь была пешком, таким камнепадом ее легко можно было ненароком прикончить. Понятно, почему нападения не было раньше — все-таки Бьюла не настолько глупа, чтобы не заметить мистификатора в ясную ночь. А так для него все получилось как нельзя лучше, если не считать того, что в итоге он оказался в городском морге.

Машина шла быстро, но шериф вдруг снизил скорость, и Сэм понял — они подъезжают к мосту. Внутри неприятно захолодело.

— Если бы все прошло так же успешно, как и началось, то вы оба оказались бы в больнице или за решеткой, хотя наш акробат упорно добивался первого… А Бьюла была бы свидетелем номер один, со всей своей непосредственностью доказывая, что на вас напал либо Джиперс-Криперс, либо человек-мотылек.

— И что бы он выиграл? — спросил Сэм. — Ни вы, ни полиция штата не поверила бы этой ерунде. Он бы снял свое оборудование, я не думаю, что кому-то пришло бы в голову лезть на мост в поисках улик.

— Верно… — шериф совсем сбросил скорость. — Вполне вероятно, что твой брат мог бы стать мертвецом, а ты занял бы место в тюремной камере, доказывая, что ты ни при чем.

Он замолчал, и машину окружили кошмары.

Впереди, в лучах фар, клубились странные призраки, словно бы с лицами и словно бы и без лиц. На лобовом стекле собрались капли влаги, как во время дождя, и шериф, шевельнув рукой, включил стеклоочиститель, жутко скрипнувший, будто кто-то невидимый откинул крышку старого гроба. Машина медленно ползла, изредка тонко повизгивая шинами, и мелкие камешки стучали о днище. Дин, сидящий впереди, чуть опустил окно, впустив в салон бледные туманные пальцы.

Пахло серой или чем-то похожим.

— Бьюла тогда вам сказала, что считает Джиперса виновным в исчезновении отца, — в тишине, нарушаемой лишь шуршанием шин, произнес Сэм. — А потом она говорила, что не считает его опасной тварью… В какой момент она врала?

— Я не думаю, что она врала, — чуть помедлив, ответил шериф. Он сосредоточенно вел машину, и Сэму показалось, что он чего-то ждет. — У нее странные взгляды на мир. И я, и любой другой понял бы ее слова так, как понял: Джиперс-Криперс похитил ее отца. На самом деле Бьюла обвиняла Джиперса только в том, что она вынуждена искать своего отца… Она очень сложный свидетель. Полагаю, на это и рассчитывал мистификатор, как бы ни повернулось следствие. Тем более — то, что рассказывала Бьюла в городе еще до нападения на вас, прекрасно вписывалось в нужную легенду. Камни, падающие с неба…

— Ее бы поместили под наблюдение, — сказал молчавший до сих пор Майк. — Он неплохо ее знает.

— А она его нет, — согласился шериф.

— Но сейчас вы решили найти мистера Лавгуда, — отважился на мучавший его вопрос Сэм. — Почему?

— Твой брат сказал мне, что Лавгуду запретили жить в Африке. Но, если он вполне может позволить себе путешествовать по Америке, то причина, скорее всего, в необходимых медикаментах. И вот если его их лишить…

— Диабетическая кома, — пояснил Майк. — Если не вдаваться в медицинские подробности.

— При его заболевании, можно сказать, естественная смерть. Идеальный способ убийства, — мрачно изрек шериф. — Старый дурак поехал искать несуществующее нечто и погиб.

Сэм все равно не понимал, почему шериф так резко бросился на поиски, и что подтолкнуло его к выводу о преступлении. Зачем кому-то убивать безобидного старика со съехавшей крышей? Зачем так или иначе добиваться, чтобы Бьюла оказалась в психушке? Чем дальше, тем ярче и без того была заметна разница между ее нормальным и чокнутым состоянием. Но почему шериф не принимал ее слова всерьез сначала и резко изменил мнение сейчас, у Сэма не было даже версий.

Он решил, что шериф что-то узнал или заметил — нечто, что не было известно или заметно ни ему, ни Дину. И, как и подобает полицейскому, своим знанием делиться с потерпевшим и свидетелем он не спешил.

Впереди можно было уже рассмотреть опоры моста. Сэма от местной достопримечательности уже начало подташнивать. Шериф притормозил у самого моста, точно там же, где оставлял машину и Вилли, и некоторое время задумчиво смотрел вперед.

— Велосипед был найден на той стороне, — медленно произнес он, — и приехать на нем кто-нибудь мог только от старой фермы МакТагертов.

— А что там? — поинтересовался Дин, ерзая, будто бы существовало положение, в котором его задница не тосковала по водительскому сиденью «Детки».

— Ничего там, — угрюмо отозвался Майк, — дети свалили в Бостон и там уже, наверное, внуков нянчат, если живы еще. А самого старика МакТагерта похоронили лет пятьдесят назад, покупать его ферму никто не захотел, да и кому нужна наша дыра.

Шериф Бреннан сурово зыркнул на Майка, проявившего неожиданное многословие, и вернулся к изучению моста.

— Попробуем, — наконец решительно заявил он.

Как только машина въехала на мост, напряжение в салоне почти заискрило.

Сэм не знал, что это — страх, предрассудки, опасения, и ему казалось, что у каждого из пассажиров есть повод для тщательно скрываемой паники. У погибшего скалолаза мог оказаться сообщник, и это, возможно, мог быть сам мистер Лавгуд. Мысль эта пришла к Сэму внезапно и испугала даже больше, чем вероятность того, что клиент доктора Ривза сам по-настоящему охотился за Джиперсом, нападение на них случится вот-вот и, возможно, благополучно уже не закончится.

Шериф ехал медленно, и было непонятно — он чего-то ждет или просто бережет машину. Сэму очень хотелось пнуть от души переднее сиденье, и если он этого не делал, то только потому, что не хотел получить профилактических пистонов от шерифа или, что сейчас было еще хуже, от Дина. Что тот весь на нервах, больше, чем когда бы то ни было, Сэм даже не сомневался.

И постоянно мешал вопрос, чем же все-таки Дин подкупил шерифа.

Машина съехала с моста, проскочила короткий отрезок хорошей дороги, а затем шериф затормозил.

— Здесь пойдем пешком.

Когда Сэм шагнул в туман, ему показалось — сейчас начнется ад. Но ничего по-прежнему не происходило.

Майк пошел первым, светя под ноги сильным противотуманным фонариком. За ним пошел Дин, следом Сэм, и замыкал процессию шериф. Под ногами скрипели доски, Сэм с каждым шагом ждал, что вот-вот провалится, и шериф чуть придержал его, чтобы пропустить Майка и Дина вперед.

— Мы идем по болоту, — тихо успокоил Сэма шериф, — по дороге мы потеряли бы еще час или больше. Не беспокойся, Майк знает, куда идти. Да тут и не заблудишься.

— А он что, здесь бывал? — Дин развернулся, резко остановившись, и вид у него был настороженный. У Сэм мелькнула идиотская мысль, что их нарочно заманили в эти болота, чтобы убить. И сохранить в тайне существование Джиперс-Криперса.

— Пару лет назад мы тут всем городом искали мальчишек из соседнего штата, — отмахнулся шериф. — А они тем временем в двадцати милях отсюда закидывались наркотой.

Он явно не одобрял, что пришлось рисковать людьми из-за каких-то малолетних наркоманов.

Ферма МакТагерта и в самом деле оказалась недалеко. Местные почвы делали свое дело. Отсутствие ремонта, регулярные подтопления, и вот когда-то крупное хозяйство не вызывало ничего, кроме слез. И дом, и все подсобные сооружения кренились кто в какую сторону, щеголяли черными подгнившими досками и дырами в крышах.

Под ногами чавкала болотная жижа.

— Черта с два тут кто-то был, — пробубнил Майк. Шериф отобрал у него фонарик и направился к дому. Сэм посмотрел на Дина — тот медленно помотал головой, и Сэм понял — он считает, что тут никого нет. И не было. Но шериф обязан был все проверить.

Дом не вызывал желания зайти. По кирпичному фундаменту шли глубокие трещины, окна соревновались друг с другом в количестве сохраненных в рамах осколков.

Сэм подошел ближе. В тумане была отменная слышимость, а может, так влияли болота, но осторожные шаги шерифа по прогнившим доскам между обвалившимися кусками балок и штукатурки разносились по дому глухим дробным эхом. Сэм заглянул внутрь как раз в тот момент, когда фонарик выхватил кусок пола. Количество пыли на нем не оставляло сомнений.

— Тут никого нет, — заключил шериф, появляясь на пороге и отряхиваясь, — и совершенно точно не было. Тут я промахнулся.

— Что дальше, сэр? — поинтересовался Дин, рассматривая оставшиеся строения. Сэм подумал, что к ним опасно даже подходить.

— Ничего, — коротко ответил шериф, — уже совершенно стемнело. И у меня ровным счетом никаких версий. Других мест, где можно спрятаться, нет.

Майк недовольно переминался с ноги на ногу. Судя по всему, у него в заднице свербила клятва Гиппократа.

— Велосипед, — начал было Сэм.

Шериф обернулся к нему.

— Он приехал на велосипеде. — Сэм ужаснулся собственным словам. — По этому настилу… и такое расстояние проще бы…

— Срань! — рявкнул шериф, и Сэм решил, что сейчас ему точно достанется за все проявленные инициативы. — Парень, ты гребаный чертов гений! — Сэм на всякий случай сделал шаг назад. — А я тупой говнюк.

— Склады, — сказал Майк.

— Склады, — кивнул шериф. — Вперед, парни. Осторожнее, не бегите…

Сэм ступил на мостки и тут же провалился ногой по колено в болото — доски не выдержали. Майк, шедший следом, выдернул его, чуть не вывернув руку.

— Осторожнее, ты, костолом, — ревниво оскалился на него Дин.

Машина плавала в тумане, как старый брошенный корабль.

— Сколько же времени мы потеряли, — сокрушенно простонал шериф. — Какого черта я такой кретин…

С ним никто не стал спорить, хотя, возможно, он и ждал активного опровержения. Все молча расселись и молча ехали, вслушиваясь в каждый писк резины и в каждый удар камней о днище и крылья.

— Сколько он может находиться без лекарств? — нарушил молчание шериф.

— Зависит от того, какая у него степень. И что он ел, пил, сколько он уже без таблеток, — как приговор зачитал Майк. — Сутки уже прошли.

Сэм сообразил, что и в самом деле прошли уже сутки. Только сутки, а ему казалось — несколько бесконечных дней.

Дорога тоже была бесконечной. Долгой, томительной, и в конце ее была неизвестность. Сэм пялился в туман, не понимая толком, как шериф может что-то разглядеть впереди, и продолжал ждать нападения. Каждый раз, когда машина подскакивала, или камень отлетал с дороги, Сэм замирал в предчувствии повторения вчерашнего кошмара, но каждый раз они продолжали путь.

Часы на панели показывали половину десятого. Дин был так напряжен, что Сэм ощущал это на расстоянии и причину этого понимал. Дин допускал вероятность, что вместо мистера Лавгуда они найдут — если вообще найдут — Джона Винчестера.

Может быть, уже мертвого.

Сэм оборвал себя — если здесь не было никаких тварей, а их здесь не было, — их отцу нечего было тут делать. И тем более некому и незачем было его убивать.

Они свернули на том самом повороте, на котором ошибся Дин. Машина понеслась по дороге, и миль через пять шериф повернул налево.

— Хрена с два, конечно, там кто-то есть, — сам себе заметил шериф и добавил, обращаясь уже к остальным: — Если там окажется пусто, придется объявлять розыск. Сами не знаем, кого…

Здесь тумана было немного меньше, и Сэм увидел густой лес. Шериф остановил машину.

— Склады тоже в подтопленной зоне, и к ним тоже хрен проберешься, если не знаешь, в каких местах располагаются топи. А они с каждым половодьем свое расположение меняют.

— Но мы туда полезем? — уточнил Сэм.

— Я полезу, — поморщился шериф, — вас я не заставляю, но я обязан проверить.

— Не покататься же мы выехали, — чуть ухмыльнулся Дин.

Что они выехали «не покататься», Сэм пожалел, как только они вышли из машины. Радовало одно — в этих местах не было никакой нежити, а единственный кандидат на эту роль перестарался в своем спектакле.

Смачно плескалась вода, и вскоре Сэм сообразил, что если ноги при сделанном шаге не проваливаются по щиколотку — значит, провалятся по колено. Где-то поодаль раздался вой.

— Это ведь не собака, — заметил Дин.

— Смотрите под ноги, — посоветовал шериф, — тут встречаются змеи.

— Ядовитые?

— Я иду известным мне бродом, — предупредил шериф, проигнорировав вопрос, — но я его года три не проверял. Если провалюсь — разворачивайтесь и след в след возвращайтесь к машине. Ясно?

— Да, сэр, — Дин аж отдал честь. Сэм, разумеется, не поверил тому, что Дин кого-то бросит на верную смерть. Даже если это будет представитель власти.

Продвигались медленно, иногда фонарик выхватывал покосившиеся надгробия.

— Здесь кого-то хоронили? — поинтересовался Сэм. Ему всегда было интересно, что быстрее — церкви вырастают у кладбищ или кладбища у церквей.

— Когда-то, — нехотя отозвался шериф.

Важность идти именно след в след за шерифом Сэм прочувствовал, когда шагнул чуть левее и по пояс ушел в трясину. Пару секунд в жиже, а потом несколько рук вытащили его туда, где ноги смогли найти опору.

— Ты который раз пытаешься утонуть, — криво улыбнулся шериф, глядя на Сэма, выстукивавшего зубами дробь. — С меня хватит одного готового покойника и одного потенциального. Мы пришли.

Он указал вперед, и окоченевший Сэм увидел очертания каких-то сараев.

Прежде чем кто-либо успел сообразить, Майк рванулся, размахивая своим чемоданчиком. Он заглянул в один сарай, тотчас выскочил оттуда, забежал в другой.

— Здесь!

Пока Сэм пытался заставить пойти свои онемевшие от холода ноги, Дин и шериф уже скрылись в сарае. Никто больше не издал ни звука, и Сэм понял, что он окаменел уже от ужаса.

Там, в этой полусгнившей хибаре, мог быть его отец.

Сэм отогнал сдавившую грудь мысль, убеждая себя, что это больше чем бред. Джону Винчестеру нечего делать в этих краях, чтобы там себе ни придумал Дин.

Нечего, нечего, нечего…

Дверь покачивалась перед его носом.

Сэм, проклиная все на свете, толкнул ее. И увидел.

Раскинутые ноги в стоптанных ботинках удивительно маленького размера, размытое пятно фонаря, фигуру Дина, шерифа, светящего Майку, и Майка, возившегося над безжизненным телом.

Дин обернулся.

— Я не знаю, кто это, Сэмми, — бесстрастно объявил он, — но он пока еще жив.


	11. Give Me Neither Poverty Nor Riches - Нищеты и богатства не давай мне

Сэм открыл глаза с осознанием того, что ему приснился сон. И даже не очень кошмарный.

«Кошмары наяву бывают куда хуже», — подумал он и довольно потянулся. Так он какое-то время лежал, прежде чем до него дошло, что все случилось на самом деле.

Сэм подскочил, испуганно озираясь.

Он вспомнил, как Майк легко нес на руках худощавого мистера Лавгуда, как шериф и Дин, причем последний дико ругался, вытряхнули его, Сэма, из мокрых штанов, и он так и приехал в город — продрогший, отстоявший только трусы, хотя Дин всю дорогу прочил ему импотенцию. Шериф гнал машину на пределе, и где-то на мосту он все-таки пропорол колесо — ближе к городу машину уже мотало так, что Майку пришлось вылезти и совершить забег с мистером Лавгудом до больницы. Сам Сэм, даже не краснея, в одних трусах дошел до мотеля, был безжалостно сунут Дином под горячий душ, и последнее, что он вспомнил — миссис Ромеро, принесшую ему нечто, отдаленно похожее на пунш.

После странного на вкус и запах пойла Сэма вырубило почти сразу, и он только успел прикинуть свои перспективы наутро проснуться в принципе. Но мало того, что у него была совершенно ясная голова, так еще и не наблюдалось никаких признаков простуды или чего похлеще, чего так опасался всю дорогу Дин.

В комнате Сэм был один.

Его никто не разбудил. Сэм признал, что это довольно радостно, но тут же спросил себя, где его мокрые штаны и где Дин. На последний вопрос, впрочем, он тут же сам себе ответил.

Потом он вспомнил, что еще днем сунул за ремень пистолет, и его тут же обдало холодным потом. Про оружие он не то чтобы забыл, но не намерен был отсвечивать им перед шерифом. Когда Дин стаскивал с него штаны, вся конспирация точно должна была полететь к чертовой матери.

Вчера Сэм шлепнулся на кровать бесчувственной колодой, а сейчас он блаженно потягивался под двумя одеялами, оттягивая необходимость вылезать. За окном серел новый день, а Сэм грелся и откровенно кайфовал.

«Зактнись», — посоветовал он совести, но та и не думала успокаиваться. Она надоедливо напоминала и про Дина, и про пистолет, и про Бьюлу, и про все остальное. Про шерифа Сэм боялся даже подумать.

Где-то хлопнула дверь, и Сэм решил, что это пришли за ним. Но минуты текли, а в комнате никто не появлялся. Было тихо.

— Прости меня, детка, я скоро вернусь, — шепнул Сэм одеялу и вылез из уютной берлоги. Хотя он и понимал, что возвращение в кровать ему не грозит. Из города пора было делать ноги.

Он быстро влез в чистые джинсы и свитер, вышел из комнаты, повертел головой, надеясь заметить Дина, зубоскалящего с миссис Ромеро, но безрезультатно. Возникло опасение, что Дин как раз и отвечает сейчас за ношение оружия, сидя перед шерифом и делая хорошую мину при очень скверной игре, но в тот момент, когда Сэм уже решил было пойти и сдаться сам, он заслышал знакомый храп.

Он заглянул в соседнюю комнату, ту самую, в которой смотрел дурацкое кино про дурацкого Джиперса. Сначала у него отлегло от сердца, а потом все стало еще хуже.

Дин, конечно, был в комнате. Он дрых в немыслимо глупом положении, устроив задницу на стуле, а голову — на тумбочке, а на его коленях трогательно покоилась рука Бьюлы Лавгуд.

Сама Бьюла спокойно спала, свернувшись калачиком под тонким одеялом.

Дверь скрипнула, Дин от неожиданности вздрогнул во сне и едва не свалился со стула. Хрупкая картина, которой Сэм любовался, рассчитывая обеспечить себе компромат на любимого брата, безвозвратно рассыпалась на кусочки.

— Ты что тут делаешь? — ехидно поинтересовался Сэм, глядя, как Дин продирает глаза и трет рожу, опухшую от недосыпа и сна в неудобном положении.

— Не ори, идиот, — шепотом рявкнул на него Дин. — Ей было страшно и плохо. Она попросила меня побыть с ней.

— А ты, конечно, отказать не смог, — кивнул Сэм. — Ты не знаешь, поехавшая крыша воздушно-капельным путем передается?

— Где твоя пушка, малыш Сэмми? — вдруг спросил Дин, нехорошо прищурившись.

— Черт.

— Да. У тебя была пушка, придурок. У тебя все это время была пушка. А я узнал об этом только тогда, когда вынимал тебя из штанов. Из мокрых штанов, Сэмми. Я-то думал, что времена, когда я менял тебе мокрые штаны, давным-давно прошли.

— И где она? — обреченно спросил Сэм. Дин напомнил ему о своей заботе в далеком детстве некстати, вся злость на него прошла.

— Я ее вытащил и спрятал. Кажется, шериф ничего не заметил, но поручиться я не могу. Скажи, Сэмми, когда я могу перестать каждую минуту быть готовым прикрыть твою сраную задницу?

Сэм сел.

— Как она? — сказал он только для того, чтобы избавиться от неловкости.

— Спит. Майк долго возился с ней, потом все-таки вколол ей успокоительное. Иначе она рвалась к отцу.

— Все-таки это ее отец?

Дин вздохнул.

— Пока ты отмывал свой зад, шериф привез ее на опознание.

— И она опознала его?

— Моментально, — Дин покосился на спящую Бьюлу и бережно поправил ей одеяло. Сэма кольнула ревность, особенно когда он вспомнил, как Дин так же оберегал его сон — в далеком детстве. — Только вошла, уже по ногам. Кричала, плакала. Его увезли в больницу штата.

— Выживет?

Дин только пожал плечами.

— Что мы теперь будем делать?

— Мы можем ехать по своим делам. — Дин осторожно переложил руку Бьюлы ей на грудь и поднялся. — Когда мы с Майком уводили Бьюлу, шериф сказал, что мы с тобой свободны. — Он помолчал. — Просил передать тебе спасибо.

— А Бьюла?

— Карлос обещал проводить ее к автобусу, когда она проснется.

— Ты с ним говорил? — удивился Сэм.

— Он еще вчера поймал меня, как только я вернулся, и вручил мне ключи от Детки. — Дин улыбнулся. — Отец отличный автомеханик, но этот парень крут как бог. Ты бы ее видел! — он бы даже присвистнул, если бы не боялся разбудить Бьюлу. — Понятно, что он не мог меня дождаться. Такой работой можно только гордиться.

Дин потянулся, еще раз посмотрел на Бьюлу — немного более нежно, чем того мог ожидать Сэм, и вышел из комнаты, утянув того за собой.

— Лучше так, — сказал Дин. — Знаешь… она не из тех, с кем так можно.

Сэм не стал уточнять, как именно — он и так это прекрасно знал, без дополнительных объяснений.

— Собираемся? Ты говорил с Карлосом об оплате?

— Я расплатился, — Дин хмыкнул. — Он сам назвал цену. Меня она устроила.

— И сколько? — Сэм спросил без особого любопытства, но Дин сумел его удивить.

— Сущие пустяки, братишка. Твоя пушка.

— Черт! — Сэм обиженно заморгал.

— Ты не умеешь ее хранить и пользоваться ей, когда надо. Так что извини, — небрежно бросил Дин, и вид у него был торжествующий. — Она чистая, а этому парню она нужнее. Поверь.

Сэм был с этим категорически не согласен, но вступать в полемику ему не хотелось. Он только хотел было сказать что-то едкое и язвительное, как дверь комнаты открылась, и на пороге появилась Бьюла.

Сэм растерянно отвел взгляд. Она была голой… если не считать простых белых трусиков. Дин же, напротив, не показал никакого смущения.

— Будешь завтракать? — светски осведомился он.

— Ты уже уезжаешь? — Бьюла не замечала, казалось, ни Сэма, ни свой весьма соблазнительный вид. В голосе ее звучал не упрек, но обида. — Ты не знаешь, что с моим отцом?

— Нет, — Дин нахмурился, — прости. У меня нет никаких новостей.

— Эм, — сказал Сэм, разглядывая пустую стену. — У меня тоже.

— Карлос, сын хозяев, проводит тебя к автобусу, — пообещал Дин настолько ровным голосом, насколько это было возможно для такого как он при виде обнаженной девушки. — А мы… нам надо ехать. Здесь недалеко до больницы штата, всего полтора часа езды.

Бьюла смотрела на него пристально, не мигая, и все-таки Дин стушевался.

— Мы не можем поехать с тобой. Правда. Если честно, то мы… в общем, у нас было очень важное дело, но нам пришлось застрять здесь на сутки, и я…

— Я понимаю, — прошелестела она. — Не надо оправдываться.

Она развернулась, необычно красиво, как в замедленной съемке, и исчезла за дверью.

— Эй! — крикнул Дин, бросаясь за ней. Сэм упустил момент и только услышал, как щелкнул замок. Он дернул ручку, не особо надеясь на лучшее, и тут же получил подтверждение худшим своим опасениям.

— Иди в задницу, Сэмми, — тепло пожелал ему из комнаты Дин.

Сэм постоял, прислушиваясь, но было подозрительно тихо. Он вздохнул.

По тому адресу, куда направил его Дин, он, разумеется, не пошел. После заверений, что у шерифа нет сомнений в их благонадежности, опасаться ему было нечего, а вопросы не давали покоя. С одной стороны, ему не было дела до того, что случилось и почему, с другой… С другой он считал себя вправе узнать хотя бы часть правды.

Уже выйдя из мотеля он сообразил, что даже не умылся, но легкомысленно на это наплевал. Он шел по улице и чувствовал, как припекает в последнем приступе щедрости солнце. Сэм рассеянно улыбался прохожим. Туман пропал, и город словно пробудился и больше не имел такой унылый и обреченный вид.

На диване, как и вчера, спал Вилли. У Сэма возникло ощущение дежавю.

Шериф Бреннан стоял у окна, задумчивый, усталый, но явно довольный, и смотрел на кактус, украшенный четками Бьюлы. Сэм был готов поклясться, что кактус немного ожил.

Шериф обернулся.

— А, это ты, — без приветствия сказал он. — Заходи. И что хочешь мне говори, но он позеленел. — Шериф кивнул на кактус. — Кофе?

— Нет, спасибо, — пробормотал Сэм. «Он вообще спит когда-нибудь?» — подумал он. Выглядел шериф довольно бодро, хотя ночь у него, определенно, выдалась не из легких. — Как мистер Лавгуд?

— Не знаю, — шериф помрачнел, — был без изменений час назад. Он сейчас в клинике штата. Прогнозы… да нет никаких прогнозов, — он вздохнул. — Будем надеяться, что он выкарабкается.

Он все-таки поставил перед Сэмом чашку с кофе и сел.

— Ждешь рассказа? — он улыбнулся. — Думаю, ты и сам мог обо всем догадаться.

— Точно я знаю, что никакого Джиперс-Криперса нет, — осторожно начал Сэм. — Но вы внезапно решили, что Лавгуд… что Бьюла не врет.

— Не внезапно. — Шериф стал серьезным. — Что ты, парень, я же был о тебе лучшего мнения. — Он засмеялся. — Я знал ровно то же, что и ты, когда понял, что мистеру Лавгуду угрожает опасность.

Сэм таращился на него и нещадно при этом тупил.

— Ты обратил внимание на ее сережки?

— Красивые, — Сэм не понимал, к чему клонит шериф. — Немного странные.

— Чем?

— Формой. И… мне показалось… — Сэм запнулся. Шериф покивал, подбадривая его. Сэм видел, что шериф очень хочет подтолкнуть его к тому, чтобы он сам дозрел до правильного ответа. — Тяжелые. Я взял одну в руку. Вы же видели.

— Я тоже, — сказал шериф, — и ты тоже это видел.

Сэм озадаченно потер лоб.

— Временами мне казалось, что одна сережка тяжелее другой. Как будто та, которую дала мне Бьюла, оттягивала ей ухо больше, чем вторая.

— Он тяжелее стекла, — улыбнулся шериф.

— Кто?

— Рубин. — Шериф поднялся. — Пей кофе, я сварю себе еще. Да, парень, рубин. Полагаю, очень редкого качества. Не сказать, чтобы я был знаток, но карат стоит тысяч пять долларов, а то и больше. Этот размером почти дюйм, значит, весит почти полторы унции. Да, — шериф обернулся с Сэму, и на лице его играла довольная ухмылка, — я, как вернулся, кое-что посмотрел. На мое счастье, моя жена заведует местной библиотекой. Девочка носит в ухе как минимум двести тысяч долларов. И это если ее камень не имеет иной ценности, кроме формальной.

— Сердце, — вдруг осенило Сэма. — Она подарила ей свое сердце.

— Она подарила ей свое сердце. Та самая Мномонга, или как ее там, в благодарность за спасение внука. Думаю, что Бьюла сама не знала, какое сокровище носит как обычную побрякушку. А вот отец ее знал, полагаю, что он и оправил рубин как пару к обычной стекляшке. Самое надежное место — ушки его дочери, с условием, что она будет эти сережки беречь.

Шериф занялся кофе. Сэм пытался сложить последние детали паззла.

— А кто был тот человек? — спросил он. — Тот, кто все это затеял?

— Это выяснит полиция штата, — не оборачиваясь, отозвался шериф. — Моя версия — тот самый дядя, который прислал Бьюле мяч. Он же англичанин.

Шериф замолчал, а Сэм нетерпеливо кашлянул.

— Вчера, когда я вас выпроводил, попросил Вилли кое-что уточнить в одной из адвокатских контор. Если тебе будут интересны юридические тонкости, сможешь узнать их и сам… Мы не знаем, когда Пандора Лавгуд получила этот камень в подарок, но знаем, что она умерла, и ее наследниками стали муж и дочь. Доля пережившего супруга при наличии детей составляет сорок тысяч фунтов, кроме того, супруг получает в доверительное управление половину остального имущества. А единственной ценностью, видимо, был этот камень.

Шериф повернулся, держа в руках чашку. Сэм, вспомнив о традициях гостеприимства, тотчас отпил свой кофе.

— «Суету и ложь удали от меня, нищеты и богатства не давай мне, питай меня насущным хлебом», — на память процитировал шериф. — Моя мать была довольно набожной. Соломоновы притчи. Этот человек был тысячу раз прав.

— Значит, этот Джиперс должен был добиться смерти мистера Лавгуда и признания его дочери сумасшедшей, — подытожил Сэм. — И все права на камень перешли бы к нему. Именно так и именно в таком порядке.

— Полиция штата выяснит все, я надеюсь, — повторил шериф. — Мне, конечно же, сообщат. Может, ты хочешь, чтобы я потом сообщил тебе результаты следствия?

Сэм задумался.

Это было заманчиво — узнать, чем все закончилось. Кто виноват, и прав ли шериф Бреннан в своих догадках. И что ждет Бьюлу, и выживет ли мистер Лавгуд. И для этого нужно было так мало — дать шерифу адрес кампуса колледжа. Вернуться туда и ждать.

Но Сэм уже принял решение. Он знал, что писать ему будет некуда.

— Спасибо, — искренне сказал он, поднимаясь. — Я… — слова куда-то пропали, потому что сейчас совершенно постороннему человеку он должен был озвучить то, в чем так и не успел, или, точнее, не сумел пока признаться брату. — Я уверен, что вы правы. Надеюсь, что с мистером Лавгудом будет все хорошо. И с его дочерью тоже.

— Как скажешь, — покачал головой шериф, и в его глазах блеснули странные искорки.

— Я только хотел… еще спросить, — решился Сэм, — это ведь Дин уговорил вас взять нас с собой, так?

— Так. — Шериф улыбнулся уже открыто. — Твой брат, конечно, городил совершенную чушь, но у меня не было времени с ним пререкаться.

Сэм замер, ожидая любого коварства.

— Не стоит стесняться своей работы, — как ни в чем ни бывало, продолжал шериф, а Сэм чувствовал, что напрасно встал, ибо его перестали держать ноги. — Даже если ты так называемый журналист, который продает в газеты всякую фигню вроде обнаружения следов Бигфута или логова оборотней. В конце концов, если люди верят в сказки, кто-то должен им их рассказывать.

Сэм вышел на улицу, ощущая, как куда-то уходит усталость и тоска. Он не стал размышлять над этим, и не потому, что боялся вдруг изменить решение, а потому, что подумал — Дин не тратил бы время на пустые рефлексии.

Он шел по направлению к центральной улице, улыбаясь сам не зная чему и точно зная, что, как только повернет за угол супермаркета, увидит сверкающую черную машину и неподражаемую ухмылку брата. И, гордо облокотившись на крышу «Детки», Дин небрежно скажет:

— Поехали, малыш Сэмми. Нас ждут великие дела.


End file.
